Supergirl v The Flash: When Two Worlds Collide
by Fire Girl125
Summary: When Barry Allen stumbles upon National City following a fight with Zoom, he tries to blend in while finding his way home. There he meets Kara Danvers, and while a relationship develops, their superhero personas become enemies. But when Barry finds out Zoom is threatening to cease both worlds, The Flash and Supergirl are forced to team up in order to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Barry Allen felt the pain radiating through his body as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the night sky above him, the moon shining in his direction. He tried to remember the last thing that happened before he slipped into darkness, but remembering what happened wasn't as important when he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in an empty grassy field, and as he observed the damage to his suit, he realized there were some tears, but nothing too serious or revealing. He continued glancing around until he realized he couldn't see _STAR Labs_ , he couldn't see the Central City police station. He slowly got up from the ground as he started to make his way towards the city with hopes of recognizing something. However, there was something wrong, something incredibly wrong.

He passed by the buildings but none of them were familiar. The usual coffee shop he went to with Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon wasn't there. The clubs that Barry had passed by and sometimes entered when the STAR Labs crew had some downtime weren't there. Not even the Central City News Picture building where his friend Iris West worked was in the vicinity. Instead, there was a gigantic building that had the words _CatCo Worldwide_ plastered on the front and advertising on one of the gigantic billboards was a girl that was in a superhero costume, cleverly dubbed Supergirl. Barry had never heard of the superhero Supergirl, and his friend Oliver Queen, who was the Green Arrow in Starling City, never mentioned her. That revelation made Barry quite uncomfortable and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was lost. He let out a small gulp as he noticed some people staring at him, prompting him to make his getaway out of here. In a millisecond, he was gone but he noticed the camera phones immediately coming out to take a picture of the red blur. They had never seen him before, and that was what frightened Barry the most.

" _Where the hell am I?_ " Barry muttered to himself, trying to remember how he ended up in this crazy city in the first place. But he didn't need to remember what brought him here in the first place…

 _Zoom._

* * *

 _"I need to find something that makes me go faster." Barry paced while in STAR Labs, Cisco and Caitlin standing there with concern. "Zoom is out there and after he killed my father, there's a strong chance that he will be out there trying to kill again. The problem is, how do you defeat someone that is faster than you are?"_

 _"Yeah, he kind of triumphs your whole 'Fastest Man Alive' schtick." Cisco teased, but Barry couldn't help but let out a groan._

 _"I don't care about being the 'Fastest Man Alive'," Barry said although Caitlin and Cisco didn't believe him. "Okay, maybe I kind of do. But the point is, innocent people are going to die if we don't stop him. Or worse, someone close to me...close to us."_

 _"Barry, may I suggest that you relax. Zoom isn't going to attack tonight. I have an idea. Why don't you go on a date with Patty? I'm sure she'd like that." Caitlin suggested although Barry bit his lower lip. "Oh no, I know that look."  
_  
 _"That's the look of someone who doesn't have a girlfriend anymore," Cisco added. "Dude, spill."  
_  
 _"Yeah, I broke up with her," Barry admitted. "Do you know how hard it is to be a superhero and having your enemies know the thing that gets you weak at the knees? Imagine if Patty died at the hands of Reverse-Flash or...Zoom...or any other Meta-Human...and I wasn't there to stop it."  
_  
 _"So that explains why you kept Iris and Patty in the dark about your secret identity," Cisco smirked while grabbing a pencil and attempting to balance it on his nose. "Because you're afraid they're going to get hurt."  
_  
 _"Well, obviously Iris knows now." Caitlin pointed a finger at Cisco. "But the point still stands." Caitlin felt her expression soften as she stared at Barry. "Barry, you can't be afraid of getting close to someone every time trouble happens. You really liked Patty...and I'm sure she would have stayed if you had just let her in."_

 _"I can't do it, Caitlin," Barry muttered, his expression appearing weak. "I can't let someone I care about die because of me. Remember what happened to Iris and Eddie…, she lost someone she truly cared about and I don't know how she moved on like that. I'm not strong enough to do what she did."  
_  
 _"Barry, that's not true." Caitlin softly said. "Just give it some time, okay? If anyone deserves to be completely happy in their life, it's you."  
_  
 _"Says the woman that lost her husband like ten million times," Cisco muttered, which caused Barry and Caitlin to glare at him. "Too soon?" Barry and Caitlin didn't have a chance to elaborate as the alarm went off, prompting Barry to stare with confusion.  
_  
 _"What's going on?" Barry asked. Caitlin went towards the computer and typed in a few words, her eyes widening as she glanced up at Barry._

 _"There's a bank robbery at Central City National Bank," Caitlin responded. "Be careful, though."  
_  
 _"I'm on it." Barry nodded his head as he immediately left the room. Caitlin glanced at the computer screen but there was something off.  
_  
 _"I'm not sure why but I can't shake the feeling something is wrong." Caitlin turned towards Cisco, noticing his face was scrunched up.  
_  
 _"Bank robberies happen all the time." Cisco reminded her. "How is this one any different?"  
_  
 _"I don't know…" Caitlin muttered, Cisco now staring at the computer screen alongside her.  
_

* * *

 _Barry made it to the bank in under a minute but he realized while the alarm had gone off, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He sped towards the bank vault and realized all the money was still there, so he knew this wasn't just a simple robbery. Who could have pulled the alarm and not take anything?  
_  
 _"Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin said through the radio attached to Barry's ear.  
_  
 _"Yeah, everything's fine," Barry responded. "But that's the scary part. I don't see anything wrong. No one is being held up, and all the money is still in the bank. So I don't get this…"  
_  
 _"If nothing's wrong, it must be a false alarm," Cisco said.  
_  
 _"Yeah, probably." Barry sighed. "I'm going to head back to STAR Labs." Barry declared, but before he had a chance to move, he was knocked off his feet, which caused him to immediately land on the floor. Barry struggled to get up, but he felt someone's foot on top of him as he glanced up, realizing that the figure above him was his worst nightmare. "Zoom." Barry gritted his teeth while trying to inhale, but it was hard when Zoom's foot was on his chest cavity.  
_  
 _"Barry, is everything okay? Barry? Barry!" Barry heard Caitlin's voice come through the earpiece that was now on the floor. Barry tried to grab the earpiece but Zoom used his other foot to step on it, immediately cutting off Barry's communication from his teammates.  
_  
 _"So I see you received my signal." Zoom chortled, prompting Barry to grit his teeth. "I knew you couldn't stay away from trying to help your city."  
_  
 _"I should have known! What do you want, Zoom?" Barry sharply questioned, trying his hardest to get Zoom off him.  
_  
 _"Barry, you should know exactly what I want," Zoom said. "I want to rid of you, just like I did with your mother and father!"  
_  
 _"Please, with you and what army?" Barry chortled, but he didn't feel as confident when Zoom grabbed Barry by the neck and threw him into one of the booths. Barry hit the ground with a thud, immediately struggling to get up.  
_  
 _"You should know me, Barry," Zoom responded. "I don't need an army to defeat you."  
_  
 _"So you got me to come to a bank robbery call by myself, just so you could destroy me?" Barry smirked. "That's not going to happen."  
_  
 _"Oh, you don't know what I'm plotting. But the first part of my plan is to simply annihilate you." Zoom ran towards Barry and once again picked him up by the neck, throwing him to another end of the bank where Barry felt a sharp pain in his back. Barry screamed as he hit the floor, clenching his fists in an effort to control the pain. Barry tried to focus on getting up from the floor, but Zoom once again grabbed his neck and squeezed it, with hopes of cutting off Barry's air circulation. Barry tried to fight back with Zoom, but he felt himself becoming lightheaded, and eventually he was fading in and out. Barry eventually closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered was the powerful cackle coming from Zoom's mouth.  
_

* * *

Barry sat near a nearby river, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He had the marks on his neck from where Zoom had squeezed him, and he felt pain in his back as he remembered being thrown like a ragdoll all over the place. He didn't know where the hell he was, and he didn't even know how he went from being the bank to this field. He had to figure out where he was, but the problem was he didn't know how to do so if he didn't have communication with Cisco and Caitlin back at STAR LABS. He slowly got up and decided he needed to change his clothes, especially since he had to keep a low profile. Everyone was already suspicious about the red blur they saw in the city, and he didn't want to end up in the hands of the military or something. He had a feeling he was going to be in this city for a long time.

* * *

Kara Danvers flew through the air in her superhero costume as she grumbled to herself, unbelieving how disappointing her night had been so far. She had decided to go on a date with someone she met on a dating website, but the problem was he spent more time on his phone than talking to her. Kara couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that her sister called in the middle of the date, and it reminded her to never go out with that particular man again. As she made her way to the DEO building, she noticed her sister was waiting for her by the entrance, prompting Kara to give her a smirk.

"Sorry, I'm late and thank you for saving my butt." Kara chuckled while Alex smiled.

"Bad date?" Alex wondered.

"Terrible date." Kara scoffed as the two of them entered the building. "He spent most of the time on the phone, checking his fantasy football team. I wanted to pick the table up and clobber him with it."

"But that would have given away your secret identity." Alex reminded her. "And then you'll be the talk of the town tomorrow. Especially at work. And remind me again why you're using a dating website to find guys. I thought you and James were together?"

"I haven't told you? We broke up," Kara admitted. "We're still friends but...we decided it wasn't going to work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alex gave a saddened look. "I thought you really liked him."

"I did," Kara admitted. "Well, I thought I did. I'm not really sure. Maybe it's just for the best. I don't want to put him or anyone else in danger."

"So you're willing to sacrifice your happiness to protect others? Kara, you deserve to be happy."

"I know, but how can I be happy when I'm running around with superpowers and all my boyfriends are weak against alien threats?" Kara reasoned. "Maybe it's for the best that I focus on work. And maybe when I'm done locking up all these aliens, I can get back into seriously looking for that special someone."

"Well, I hope you find that special someone," Alex smiled. "Whether he be human or alien."

"You know, now that I think about it, dating an alien would be kind of cool." Kara chortled. "At least they can protect themselves." Alex and Kara walked into the room where Hank Henshaw waited for them, standing in front of a large screen. "What you got for us, Hank?"

"Kara, glad you could join us." Hank gave a nod of his head while motioning towards the computer screen. "National City Police were notified of a threat running around the city limits."

"What kind of threat?" Kara wondered.

"Civilians spotted a red blur running through town. We're not sure if it's a threat or not, but you never can be too sure, especially with our luck dealing with aliens." Hank crossed his arms.

"Is there any way to focus in on this thing?" Alex pondered.

"We're working on it," Hank said. "But for now, we don't know."

"Could it be an alien that originally escaped from Fort Roz?" Alex asked again.

"No, it doesn't look like an alien from Fort Roz," Kara answered. "Not to my knowledge."

"How about Maxwell Lord? Do you think it's one of his creations?" Hank questioned. "He has been bent on trying to destroy Supergirl since the very beginning."

"Well, he's definitely on the suspect list but without concrete proof, it wouldn't be right to barge in and demand answers." Kara reminded him. "He has the power to turn the entire town on Supergirl."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Alex pointed to the computer. "We don't know what that thing is."

"We have cameras set all over the perimeter," Hank responded, Kara furrowing her eyebrows at the computer. "We'll find this thing and then we'll bring it in for questioning. We don't know what it is...so we have to be cautious."

"There could be a possibility that it's not evil." Kara reminded him.

"Yeah, but with our luck, it might be," Alex smirked although Kara rubbed her temples in response.

"As much as I'd like to stand around all night, I have work in the morning," Kara said. "As long as that red blur doesn't cause issues, then it's for the best to let it be. In the meantime, we should try to find out its identity."

"Good idea," Alex said. "I'll have some of the staff work on it tonight and if we get anything new, we'll call you." Kara nodded her head as she made her way out of the DEO headquarters and flew off back to her apartment. She wasn't sure what intrigued her about the red blur. She was intent on finding it, and she wasn't going to stop until she got some answers. She wasn't going to let that red blur destroy her city.

* * *

"Are you able to get a signal on Barry's suit?" Cisco asked as Caitlin typed on the computer in STAR Labs. "He said he was coming back, he should have been back by now."

"I'm working on it," Caitlin responded. However, she became dejected when the computer couldn't ping Barry's location, causing her to lean back and shake her head. "Nothing."

"Something must be terribly wrong," Cisco replied. "It's not like Barry to say he's coming back and then never show up. We have to find him."

"And we will." Caitlin and Cisco were taken out of their thoughts when they saw Dr. Harrison Wells come towards them. "Like you said, it's not like Barry to just disappear without telling us, so that must mean either he was killed during the bank robbery or the bank robbery was simply a trap. Considering the Central City police haven't found anything to prove the theory Barry is dead, it's better to assume he was summoned there by an enemy."

"Okay, and that enemy would be?" Caitlin headed towards Dr. Wells as Cisco turned on the television. "Cisco now's not the time to watch T.V."

"I think you're going to want to see this," Cisco responded, Caitlin and Dr. Wells now heading towards the television. The three of them watched as they saw Barry's familiar red blur go towards the scene. But when they noticed a familiar blue one as well, and that was when they knew who summoned Barry to the bank. The fight between Barry and Zoom was on television but what startled Caitlin was Zoom running with an unconscious Barry, until they immediately disappeared. "This is going to sound pretty obvious, but I get a feeling Zoom is behind this."

"Okay, so Zoom summoned Barry, fought him and then carried him off." Caitlin sighed. "What happened to Barry, though? It's not like he could disappear into thin air."

"Or maybe he can…" Cisco responded, walking towards the computers and going through multiple files. "Zoom's speed can create ripples between different worlds, and I've been mapping them out for research. Something tells me that with Zoom's speed, he and Barry went into another world...or another Earth."  
"And how many Earth's are there?" Caitlin wondered.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. There's one where MLK wasn't assassinated, where Al Gore becomes President, even one where Oliver Queen is dead and his father's alive." Cisco said. "Don't tell Oliver I said that."

"Too late." A gruff voice caught their attention as they noticed Oliver in his Green Arrow suit. Oliver never really came to visit, and if he did he was always searching for Barry. And with Barry AWOL, they were afraid they were going to disappoint the vigilante. "I know this seems like an impromptu visit, and I wish it was for pleasure, but one of your meta-human freaks came and destroyed my lair. I need to talk to Barry about him."

"Well, that's going to be a problem because we currently don't know where Barry is," Caitlin responded. "We're trying to figure that out ourselves."  
"Wait, so Barry's in trouble?" Oliver walked towards Caitlin, trying his hardest not to show concern. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Long story short, he went to stop a bank robbery, and now we can't find him. It looks like Zoom dropped him off in a whole other earth and then came back to give you a nice message." Cisco answered.

"Zoom?" Oliver appeared muddled. "Get me up to speed. I'm not familiar with all of Barry's enemies."

"He was blue, right?" Cisco got up from the computer while Oliver nodded his head.

"Yeah, and he was fast like Barry," Oliver answered. "So you're saying that Barry's not here...on this Earth."

"Yes, and the worst part is we don't know where he could be." Caitlin sighed. "He could be anywhere."

"Okay, here's an idea, let's go find him," Oliver said.

"Easier said than done." Cisco clicked his teeth before giving the vigilante a meek look. "Zoom was able to get Barry to a whole different world because of his speed. None of us are fast enough to go into another world, let alone find Barry."

"Okay, but there has to be something we can do," Oliver said. "Maybe there's some machine that we can use to mimic Barry's speeds so we can search for him."

"Well if there is one, it wouldn't be here," Caitlin said. "And we don't have that type of technology." Oliver thought for a moment as he nodded his head, staring at Caitlin and Cisco with interest.

"I know where we can get that type of technology," Oliver revealed. "Looks like we're going to Starling City…"

* * *

Barry entered a coffee shop the next morning as he glanced around at the people talking. Luckily before he took a walk through town, he found a plaid shirt and mustard yellow pants on a clothes hanger, thinking that the person wasn't going to mind that he borrowed them. Barry walked to the table and sat down, glancing at the currency that the people in this city used. Luckily for Barry, the money was the same. He raised his hand as he waited for the waiter to come, the waiter eventually arriving and giving him a warm smile.

"What can I get you?" The waitress wondered.

"Let me get…" Barry was about to order until he noticed one of the drinks on the menu. "Um, what's a _Supergirl_?"

"Oh, it's named after National City's superhero, Supergirl." The waitress said. "It comes with mocha coffee, whipped cream, drizzle and it's topped with donuts."

"Sounds like diabetes in a cup." Barry quipped. He took out a $5 and handed it to the waitress. "I'll have one of those."

"Perfect. I'll be right back." The waitress grinned, heading towards the register to get Barry's order. As Barry leaned back in his chair, he glanced around the coffee shop. So far, everyone looked the same as him, so he knew he was still on Earth. He just wondered why everyone was talking about a superhero that he ever heard of before...and how did he end up in a place called National City.

"I'll take a _Supergirl_ along with Cat Grant's breakfast order." A voice forced Barry out of his thoughts as he noticed a young girl by the counter, and Barry would have been lying if he said she wasn't pretty. Maybe the girl would know who the heck Supergirl was...or where he was. He got out of his chair and walked towards the girl, tapping his hand on the table with a smile.

"I see you ordered a _Supergirl_ too." Barry noticed the girl staring at him with a small smile. "Isn't it odd drinking something with so much sugar in the morning?"

The order is for my boss." The girl widened her grin. "She usually goes for a latte, but she decided to have the newest coffee drink inspired by National City's hero."

"Supergirl?" Barry blurted out, causing the girl to nod her head.

"Yeah, Supergirl." The girl couldn't help but chuckle as Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, you act like you've never been here before, considering Supergirl is like the superhero."

"Well, this is my first time visiting," Barry said, and there was definitely some truth to that.

"Well, you're going to like it here, I promise." The girl assured him. "How long are you staying?"

"Oh, I...I wish I knew." Barry truthfully answered. "I hope it's not a very long visit but I guess I'll have to make the most of it. What do you recommend I do while I'm here?"

"Well, there's a few cool ice cream places, a couple bars, A Chinese restaurant down the street, but my favorite is the donut shop across town. They make the best donuts." The girl giggled until she realized she was getting excited over a donut.

"Well, I love donuts too. I think that's why I ordered the _Supergirl_ , because of the...donuts crumbled on top." Barry chuckled while the waitress came and handed both Barry and the girl their orders.

"Have a good one, kids." The waitress winked before walking away, Barry wondering why she had done such a thing.

"I think she thinks we're together." The girl answered almost as if she was reading Barry's thoughts. "Well, um...that would be extremely hard considering I don't know anything about you, let alone your name."

"Oh, right. Um, I'm Barry Allen." Barry held his hand out for the girl as she shook it in return.

"Kara Danvers," Kara said, Barry smiling at her. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in National City. Unfortunately for me, I have to head to work and get yelled at by my boss all day."

"She sounds peachy." Barry wrinkled his face as Kara laughed.

"Yeah, she's...a dream." Kara grabbed the food that was nearby and waved at him. "See you around."

"Yeah." Barry nodded his head, but as Kara was about to leave, Barry bit his lower lip. "Kara."

"Hmm?" Kara turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, since you were telling me about superheroes and...Supergirl...um, are there any other superheroes here?" Barry questioned.

"Like...?"

"Um, like The Flash or Green Arrow, Black Canary…" Barry shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could.

"Who?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "I've...never heard of them."

"None of them?" Barry widened his eyes.

"No…" Kara was beginning to get suspicious of him but she decided to downplay it. "Um, the only superhero I know of besides Supergirl is her cousin Superman and he's in Metropolis."

"Right, right. Um, sorry it's just that where I come from, we have The Flash and Green Arrow." Barry reasoned. Kara was about to question it until she heard her phone go off.

"Oh, I better go." Kara pointed towards the door. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in National City. Who knows, you might run into Supergirl or Superman while you're here." Kara turned around and left the coffee shop, but Barry suddenly felt his heart drop. If Kara didn't know who The Flash was, then that was a problem…

Because he was now certain that he wasn't on his Earth anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl.**_

 _ **First off, thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the first chapter. It means a lot to me. Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Working at CatCo Worldwide would have been a dream come true for any intern, especially since they got to work for the famous and powerful Cat Grant. But for Kara, it was a nightmare. While she enjoyed her job, sometimes Cat would ask for things that were nearly impossible. Not to mention Cat had a constant obsession over Supergirl. When Kara originally started becoming Supergirl, Cat started seeing money signs in her eyes. She thought it was an opportunity to prove National City had a superior superhero. And when Cat found out that Supergirl and Superman were cousins, the fixation on Supergirl got bigger. Kara went into the elevator as she held the food close to her, just thinking about how work was going to be. She knew James was going to be there, and while she told Alex that they agreed to stay friends following the breakup, she knew that there was going to be some tension. She just hoped they were still able to work together both at CatCo and the DEO.

As soon as Kara got out of the elevator, she started making her way towards her desk. However, she was tapped on the shoulder by her friend Winslow "Winn" Schlott, prompting her to turn around and give him a small smile. Winn glanced down at the drink and breakfast in Kara's hand, but Kara motioned for Winn to follow her.

"So I heard through the grapevine that you were single again." Winn said, Kara glancing at him with interest.

"Really? Who told you that?" Kara wondered, Winn stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"James. And now it's traveling through CatCo." Winn revealed.

"Honestly, Winn, don't you have anything better to do than pry for information on my love life?" Kara placed the food on the table as she grabbed the telephone, placing it to her ear so she could make a phone call. "Yes, James and I broke up, and yes I know it's going to be awkward for now, but I would greatly appreciate it if everyone didn't make such a big deal about it. Exes can be friends and work together."

"No, they can't." Winn countered.

"That's what you think." Kara smirked. She refocused her attention to the phone call as she checked in with the photo lab, and as soon as she ended the phone call, she placed the phone down with a content sigh. "You know James works in the photo lab, right?" Winn playfully reminded her, Kara emitting a chuckle.

"I know." Kara responded. "Like I said, I got this." "So why did you break up with James anyway?" Winn asked. "I mean, everyone knows you did but...you never gave an explanation."

"Long story short, we weren't right for each other." Kara revealed. "We tried it, it was fun but it was never going to get serious."

"And you were afraid he was going to die." Winn added.

"No, that's not it at all." Kara tried to deny it. However, Winn raised an eyebrow, causing Kara to shrug her shoulders. "Okay, maybe that's what it is."

"Just as I suspected." Winn snapped a finger at her. "Look, you can't keep breaking up with everyone because you're afraid that they're going to die in the hands of battle. I mean, the only way that they wouldn't die is if they were a superhero, but we all know how that goes."

"The only one for miles is my cousin and that's definitely not happening." Kara informed him.

"Yep." Winn agreed. He noticed the soft look on Kara's face before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"I will be." Kara assured him with a smile. Kara's smile faded when she heard Cat's voice from the elevator, prompting her to grab the food and drink that was on the table. "Cat's here."

"Seriously, it's kind of creepy when you do that." Winn raised both his eyebrows.

"Hey, it helps me stay on my toes." Kara walked towards the elevator with the drink and the food in hand. With a boss like Cat, work was always an adventure. But with all Kara had been through, an adventure was the last thing she needed. As soon as the elevator door opened, Cat walked out and started making her way towards her office. "Good morning, Ms. Grant. Your usual order and of course the Supergirl, just like you asked." Cat went to grab the drink but she scrunched her face in disgust.

"It's too cold." Cat spoke without turning to her, Kara biting her lower lip in the process.

"It's supposed to be cold, Ms. Grant." Kara let out a nervous chuckle. "It's a frappe."

"And? It's too cold." Cat rubbed her temple with her hands. "Toss it out."

"Um, yes ma'am." Kara sighed. She didn't want to toss the drink in the garbage, so on the way into the office, Kara handed the drink to Winn, instructing him to drink it before Cat found out. Kara closed the door to Cat's office, immediately heading towards the desk and taking out a notepad. "So what is on the agenda for today, Ms. Grant?"

"Keira, no one likes a nosy body." Cat grimaced, tapping her hands on the desk. "Make sure to bring in the top writers of the staff and of course James. We have a new story on our hands and I want to make sure it's published before The Daily Planet can get their grubby little hands on it. I just might hit the jackpot with this story and prove to Lois Lane that CatCo runs a better empire."

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara nodded her head and started to make her way out of the room.

"Oh and Keira?" Cat calling out for her caused Kara to turn around. "Your breakup with James Olsen isn't going to be an issue in the office, correct? Because the last thing I need is personal drama in a professional setting."

"Oh, no…," Kara waved it off while Cat raised an eyebrow. "It won't be a problem at all." But deep down, Kara wondered how James would react to seeing her. They hadn't said much after the breakup and Kara didn't want there to be conflict.

"Very well, run along now." Cat motioned with one hand, Kara immediately closing the door to the office. Winn knew something was up when Kara started making her way towards the elevator, and that was when he started to follow her.

"The look on your face isn't good." Winn muttered. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kara grumbled. "Except for the fact, Cat wants me to talk to James." "I thought you said it wasn't going to be a problem." Winn reminded her.

"It's not." Kara immediately answered. "It's fine. I'm fine. It's going to be fine. I mean, I can handle talking to James, right?" Winn nodded his head as Kara entered the elevator, pressing the button to the photo lab. "Oh, this is going to be great." The elevator doors closed which left Winn standing there, but he was immediately sidetracked when the second elevator door opened and out came a woman in business attire. Winn wondered who the girl was, and if she was on the right floor.

"Can I help you?" Winn asked, the girl turning towards him with a smile.

"Yes, can you point me to Cat Grant's office? I have a meeting with her." The woman said. "Sure, just go straight and once you reach the gigantic doors of hell, you're there." Winn jested, which caused the woman to laugh.

"Wow, you're funny." The woman chuckled, giving Winn a softened look. "I like that." "Oh, well, um, thank you. No one has ever told me that before." Winn felt flustered as the woman made her way towards the door. She knocked on it and took a step back, waiting for Cat to give her the OK to come in.

"Come, come in." Cat's voice rang as the woman opened the door, closing it behind her and heading towards the seats. "Ah, good, it's you. Thank you for coming in, but then again, who wouldn't want to come and see me?"

"Very true, madam." The woman said, sitting down and leaning back in her chair. "So, what's the occasion."

"First of all, I read your resume and I have to say that I am pleasantly surprised no one has hired you based on the stories you tell." Cat glanced down at the paper while the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Being a psychiatrist forces people to hear what they don't want to hear." The woman responded. "I know one thing, it scares The Dark Knight…, but I think it's because he lost his parents in such a terrible accident."

"You know Batman?" Cat widened her eyes.

You can say that." The woman said. "We've had a few run-ins and he's buddy, buddy with Superman...who happens to work in Metropolis and is close to Lois Lane...how about that?"

"That's the reason I called you." Cat smirked. "I need your help to get the scoop on Superman. I want to know who he is, what he does...everything. And I want to find out his direct connection to Lois Lane."

"Why don't you just ask his cousin, Supergirl? Or better yet Lois's sister, Lucy?" The woman asked.

"As much as I would love to ask Supergirl, she's not going to tell us anything. Something about being loyal to family." Cat sighed. "But who better to get the dirt on Superman than you? Do you accept the assignment?"

"But of course." The woman nodded her head and got up from her seat. "Where's my desk so I can get started on the story?" "You can have the desk across from Keira." Cat said pointing to Kara's desk outside. "She'll be back soon, she's just running an errand for me."

"Excellent." The woman kept a smile plastered on her face. "I can't wait to meet her." The woman turned around and headed outside the office, placing her bag on her new desk and observing her surroundings. She had a feeling she was going to like this place...even though she wasn't going to stay for long.

* * *

Barry sat in front of a computer in the National City library as he remembered his conversation with Kara that morning. There was no Flash, no Green Arrow, no Black Canary, and no Zoom...but he wasn't sure how that was possible. Barry typed in the words "The Flash" in Google and leaned back in his chair, hoping that something would pop up. Instead, he was greeted with a familiar web page:

 _We are unable to complete your request._

Barry immediately erased his heroic counterpart's name and typed in "Green Arrow", pressing the enter button and waiting for the search engine to give him something. Instead, he immediately was met with a blank web page which once again said:

 _We are unable to complete your request._

Barry decided to try one more phrase in the search engine, this time erasing Oliver's heroic counterpart and typing " _STAR LABS_ ". Barry pressed enter and stared at the computer, but he bit his lower lip when once again the web page said:

 _We are unable to complete your request._

He immediately wondered if there was something wrong with the computer itself, so this time, Barry erased his recent search and typed in "Supergirl". After a moment, he pressed enter and was surprised with the information that surfaced. There were articles on end about Supergirl and how she had recently saved the city or stopped an alien. Barry closed the tab on his computer and got up, making his way towards the exit while stuffing his hands in his pant pockets. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt like he needed some answers. That Kara girl knew a lot about superheroes, especially the ones that existed on this earth. Maybe he could find her and figure out why The Flash didn't exist. He was going to CatCo to get some answers, and maybe figure out a way on how he could go home.

* * *

Kara walked into the photo lab as she spotted James editing a photo for tomorrow's paper, and the first thing she wanted to do was turn around and leave. However, she promised Cat that she was going to talk to James in order to round everyone up for a meeting. Kara inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before knocking on the door, James immediately turning around and glancing at his visitor. He wasn't sure when was the last time he spoke to Kara, but he did know that he wanted an answer as to why she broke up with him. He thought them being together was what she wanted, only for her to change her mind just a few weeks later. He decided to put his hurt feeling aside for the moment as he held onto the picture in his hands, his eyes desperately trying to meet Kara's.

"Hey," James gave a cordial smile, which left Kara with the impression that she should do the same.

"Hey," Kara gave a slight wave before entering the photo lab. She stared at the pictures that were waiting to be developed before she glanced at her ex. "I see you've been busy in here."

"Yeah, I have." James answered. "I mean, I had a lot of pictures to develop so that's why I've kind of been AWOL."

"Oh, okay." Kara nodded her head while folding her hands. "So, how are things?"

"Things? Um, things are good." James realized that there was a thick tension in the air, and it was one that was probably going to stay for a little while. The breakup was hard on both of them, but James continuously found himself wondering why Kara was keeping her distance from him. "How are things with you?"

"Great." Kara waved her hand nonchalantly as James bit his lower lip. "Just...great." After Kara realized that she ran out of things to say, James decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, what brings you down here?" James asked. "I figured you would have been upstairs getting Cat the new drink they named after Supergirl."

"She said it was too cold." Kara sighed. "Meanwhile, it's just a stupid frappe. Anyway, um...I came down here because Cat said she wanted to have a meeting with the writers and the head photographer which so happens to be you. So, we better get going." Kara was about to turn away until James realized he couldn't do this anymore.

"Kara, I don't understand." James finally said, prompting Kara to turn around. "I thought us in a relationship was what you wanted. And then you broke up with me with no explanation ? Did you just...change your mind?" Kara knew she couldn't tell James the real reason, so she nodded her head as if to agree with him.

"Yeah, I changed my mind." Kara answered. "It happens, James. People change their minds all the time. Why is it when I want to change my mind, it's suddenly a crime?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, Kara." James sounded frustrated. "I thought that you wanted to be with me. I mean, that was the impression I got when we first met."

"Well, you thought wrong." Kara sighed while glancing at James with sadness. "Maybe I did want to be with you then, but I don't want to be with you now. I just hope that we can be friends. It doesn't have to be right now because I know you're hurt, but in time I hope that we can be a team again. I need you, James." James shook his head as he started to make his way past Kara.

"You don't really need me, Kara." James admitted to her. "And I don't think that we can be friends. At least not right now. You really hurt me...and the fact that you change your mind so easily just makes me wonder if any of this was real. I don't like when my feelings are messed with, but frankly, you don't seem to care." Kara felt tears well up in her eyes as James glanced at her, finally him motioning towards the door. "I have to go. Cat said there was a meeting, right?" Kara watched as James walked away, leaving her there in the photo lab with all of his pictures. Kara wanted to explain that she only broke up with him to protect him, considering there were so many dangers attached to dating a superhero. But now Kara knew that James wasn't willing to be her friend, all because he thought she was being indecisive. Kara wiped some of the tears from her face as she tried to compose herself, but she couldn't...and eventually there were tears streaming down her face as she thought about losing James Olsen as her friend.

* * *

Oliver, Cisco, and Caitlin made the trip to Starling City, with hopes of finding a particular person to help them with their efforts in finding Barry. And once Oliver arrived at what was left of his lair, he looked around with hopes of finding his friends in one piece. Luckily for him, Felicity Smoak was glancing at the damage of the computers, and she was wasn't harmed by Zoom's recent attack.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Oliver wondered as Felicity turned around to face him. Her face lit up when she noticed he was back from Central City, and that he hadn't been harmed.

"Don't worry, everyone is still alive." Felicity gave Oliver a reassuring squeeze of his arm as he smiled at her. "Diggle and Thea went home for the evening while I was here trying to reassess the damage."

"How bad is it?" Oliver asked, following Felicity to where the command center was.

"Our system has been completely shot." Felicity said. "Good news is I can get it up and running by tomorrow. I am a tech wiz after all."

"That's what I was hoping for." Oliver gave her a look of admiration while Felicity noticed Cisco and Caitlin behind him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see them but what are Cisco and Caitlin doing here?" Felicity pondered. "With that crazy lunatic running around causing mayhem, I figured they would have been at STAR Labs."

"Well, you see there's kind of a problem." Oliver winced.

"Like what?" Felicity's face expression fell when she noticed how grim Oliver sounded.

"Barry's missing." Oliver revealed.

"Barry's missing?" Felicity asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Oliver sighed. "That guy that came here and destroyed our lair, he wasn't just some normal guy. His name was Zoom, and he put Barry somewhere so we'd pretty much never find him unless we have super speed."

"Where is Barry?" Felicity shook her head, not understanding what Oliver was trying to say.

"He was placed on another earth." Oliver finally revealed.

"On another earth?" Felicity appeared muddled. "That's impossible. There's no way there can be more than one earth."

"Unfortunately, there is and with Zoom's speed, he was able to cause a rip in the time-space continuum and take Barry to another earth. Barry isn't fast enough to figure out how to move through Earth's so right now he's stuck wherever he is." Caitlin explained.

"How many Earths are there?" Felicity turned to Cisco this time.

"I'd say approximately 52...could be less, could be more." Cisco answered. "The point is that Barry is out there and we have no way of bringing him home. We need something that could make one of us fast enough to travel through the different earths to bring Barry home."

"And we were hoping that you could build something to help us." Caitlin said.

"Well, I would have to do some research but I've never turned down a challenge before." Felicity spoke with no hesitation. "Besides, Barry needs us and there's no telling what he's gotten himself into."

"All right, well first things first we have to put together the control center again." Oliver picked up a broken piece of equipment before handing it to Felicity. "You got this?"

"Honey, you're talking to a tech master here. I got this." Felicity smirked as she grabbed the broken piece from Oliver and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek. Oliver smiled as Felicity walked away, but he immediately straightened his face when he noticed Cisco and Caitlin watching.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do for Barry now." Oliver noticed the worried look on Cisco and Caitlin's faces before giving them reassuring glances. "But don't worry. I have a feeling that he's safe. I mean, what's trouble can Barry possibly get himself into?"

* * *

Barry walked into CatCo Worldwide as he looked high and low for Kara, hoping that he would spot her and they would be able to talk. The problem was she was nowhere to be found. He needed to get to the bottom of how he ended up here and how he could get back to his world. As he went down one of the hallways, he noticed Kara coming out of a bathroom, but her face appeared puffy and she looked as if she was crying. Barry wasn't sure what compelled him, but he immediately walked over to her and gave her a concerned glance.

"Kara?" Kara was surprised that Barry had noticed she was in a sad mood, but it prompted her to try to wipe the tears away so she wouldn't trouble him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Um, nothing." Kara shook her head while sniffling. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Barry raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound fine to me." Kara turned to him and once again sniffled, deciding that she couldn't hide why she was so upset anymore. "I know we just met like literally this morning...but I'm worried about you. The last thing I want is to see you cry."

"I appreciate that you care, Barry, I do." Kara wiped the side of her face but Barry went and grabbed a napkin from his pocket, immediately staring at Kara with a smile.

"Here, give me your glasses." Barry motioned, but at that moment Kara widened her eyes, almost afraid that Barry was going to immediately know she was Supergirl.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kara tried to downplay the situation. "Um, I'm as blind as a bat."

"Well, I don't think you're going to see much with tear stains all over your glasses." Barry motioned, Kara realizing he was right. She reluctantly took off her glasses and handed them to Barry, but while he was cleaning them he glanced at her and noticed that behind those glasses were some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were like two lagoons that you wanted to just jump into. "Wow."

"What?" Kara appeared nervous as Barry smiled softly.

"Nothing, it's just," Barry hesitated before he continued to speak. "You have really pretty eyes." Kara felt her cheeks turn red as she let out a nervous chuckle, glancing away from the boy she met only a few hours ago.

"Stop," Kara chuckled softly as Barry stared at her.

"No, I'm serious." Barry said. "And pretty eyes like those shouldn't be crying."

"I know I shouldn't be crying." Kara muttered before taking a seat on a nearby bench. "And I don't want to cry. Its just...things have been really rough for me and my ex."

"Oh, boy troubles?" Barry sat down alongside her while wiping down her glasses.

"Yeah," Kara sniffled. "He thinks the reason I broke up with him was a selfish reason and then he said that he couldn't be my friend anymore."

"If you weren't being selfish, then what was the reason?" Barry pondered.

"It's extremely complicated." Kara didn't know how to explain that she was actually an alien from another planet, but she knew she had to give Barry something or else he'd be suspicious. "Um, my parents died when I was young...in a fire. So it's really hard for me to open my heart to people. In a way, I was kind of protecting myself from getting hurt because everyone that comes into my life tends to leave me."

"That sucks." Barry gave her a solemn glance. "My mom died when I was little and my dad died recently."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kara felt bad as Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine." Barry assured her. "I was taken in by a nice guy named Joe and his daughter Iris and since then, it was like I had a second chance at a family."

"That's nice." Kara smiled. "All I have left is my sister. But, sometimes my sister is the only person I need."

"Yeah, family is cool like that." Barry folded his hands while glancing at Kara. "Let me give you some advice. Don't ever cry over a dude who doesn't understand why you're so guarded. You clearly have been through a lot and if you're not ready to open your heart to someone, it's your choice. Let that dude find someone else because he clearly wasn't right for you." Kara didn't know why but she suddenly felt better, and it was all thanks to this young man that was sitting right next to her.

"I really need to hear that." Kara chuckled while trying to figure out what she was going to do next. "Um, thank you, Barry." "You're welcome." Barry grinned, but he was taken off-guard when Kara gave him a hug. Barry shrugged his shoulders and hugged her back, taking in the scent of her rose conditioner. _Not only is she pretty, she smells pretty too_ , Barry mentioned before shaking his head. _Get it together man, you're not staying here for long, you have to find a way to go home_. After a moment, Kara parted the hug and stood up, brushing her skirt with a sigh.

"I have to head upstairs because I'm supposed to be sitting in a meeting and Cat is going to kill me if I'm not there." Kara bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry, I'll take you up there and explain everything." Barry said, Kara raising an eyebrow towards him.

"You will?" Kara wondered, Barry nodding his head.

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to convince your boss that you needed a minute?" Barry asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Kara shuddered, but before she headed towards the elevator, Barry placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

"Your glasses, madame?" Barry grinned while placing them on Kara's face, the two of them glancing softly at one another. Barry moved some of Kara's hair from her face before he motioned to the elevator with his hand. "After you?"

"Oh, thank you." Kara chuckled while going in the elevator. Barry immediately followed her as Kara pressed a button to take the both of them upstairs, but for some reason, his eyes kept wandering back to her. As soon as the door opened, Kara and Barry exited the elevator, and as if on cue, they noticed Cat rushing towards her assistant.

"Keira, after working for me all these years, you got lost?" Cat sounded exasperated which caused Barry to stare at her with confusion. "Don't tell me you're becoming senile already. All at the ripe age of 24..." Cat's eyes immediately wandered to Barry, her finger pointing to him with interest. "And who are you?"

"Me?" Barry pointed to himself, trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Cat what he was doing here. "I...I am.."

"I can't do this anymore!" Someone shouted which caused Barry, Kara, and Cat to glance at the man heading towards the elevator. "I fix computers and Cat Grant still treats me like crap! I quit!" The man entered the elevator and left the floor, and that was when Barry thought of the perfect cover.

"I am your...new IT guy." Barry held his hand out, Cat shrugging her shoulders at him.

"You can't be worse than 'what's his face' that just left." Cat sighed. "Name?"

"Uh, Barry Allen." Barry moved his hand away, Cat motioning for him and Kara to follow.

"You can be of use, Brandon. My computer won't connect to the main monitor and I can't figure it out for the life of me." Cat went towards her office as Barry leaned closer to Kara.

"Did she just call me Brandon?" Barry whispered.

"She does that a lot." Kara replied as the two of them entered the room. Cat motioned for Barry to come towards her to fix the computer that the previous IT guy had been working on, and it gave her leeway to talk to everyone else in the room. "For the last year, we figured Supergirl was the only superhero to run around National City." Cat told everyone in the room. "But last night there was another being with supernatural powers running around National City." Cat showed everyone the picture of the red streak going across the town square, causing Barry to widen his eyes in fear. "We don't know if this new streak is a threat, or if it's an arch enemy to Supergirl. We don't even know if this thing has a name. If not, I think I have the perfect one: _The Blur_."

"With all due respect, Ms. Grant, The Blur seems kind of tame for this particular superhuman." Barry couldn't help but comment, everyone glancing at him with shock.

"Oh, and what would you call him, Brandon?" Cat pretended to sound interested in what Barry had to say.

"Okay, uh...what if his name was _The Flash_?" Barry hoped that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries, but he didn't want everyone to think his name was 'The Blur'.

" _The Flash_ …," Cat's eyebrows creased while James stared at Winn.

"New guy is done for," James whispered to his friend while Winn glanced at Kara. Kara kept her eyes on Barry as she worried he was about to get fired. No one ever challenged Cat Grant and lived to tell the tale.

"Let me tell you something, Brandon." Cat walked up to Barry as he silently wished he hadn't said anything. "I run a multi-millionaire company. I'm the one that pushed my way to the top of this Empire by assigning names and writing headlines. I'm the one that dubbed Superman's cousin Supergirl. And when it comes to this new superhuman…," Barry winced as he waited for Cat to spit venom. But he was surprised when she clicked her tongue and shrugged her shoulders. "I have to admit that The Flash sounds edgier than The Blur. Congratulations, you named the freak show of the week. But just so we're clear, I'm taking credit for it."

"By all means." Barry cleared his throat, Cat turning back towards the writers.

"I want you guys to find this The Flash character and question what his intentions are. Surely with his speed, he's bent on destruction and thievery. He might try to pick-pocket everyone in the city, he could try to kill Supergirl for all we know, and if that happens, Supergirl will have to come and take him out. It'd be like World War III but with aliens. I can see the headlines now; Supergirl vs. The Flash..." Cat noticed the writers standing around which caused her to snap her fingers. "Go, go write the story. And don't come back until you get something juicy on him." Barry appeared nervous as everyone started leaving the room, his eyes darting to the computer he was supposed to connect to the main monitor. He stared at Kara who raised an eyebrow at him. She walked towards him and gave him a wide grin, prompting Barry's heart to skip a couple beats.

"Wow, I have no idea how you were able to survive that." Kara said. "Cat usually fires people who challenge her. That was brilliant."

"Pretty sure I almost peed on myself from how scared I was." Barry jested, prompting Kara to pat his arm.

"You're going to do great here, Barry." Kara grinned as she left the room and went to her desk. She noticed the desk across from her was taken, which prompted her to turn to Winn. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Cat hired some new lady to write some story." Winn answered. "She's extremely hot and she thinks I'm funny." Kara went towards the desk and read the nametag, her eyes widening as she realized the new temporary was a doctor.

 _Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D._

"I'm glad she thinks you're funny. Winn, do you know where she went?" Kara appeared suspicious.

"Not sure. Why?" Winn questioned.

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself.., and something tells me I should get to know her." Kara explained. Winn simply. shrugged his shoulders and went back to work, and while Kara felt something wasn't right, she decided to do the same. As she sat at her desk, she noticed her eyes wandering towards Cat's office, and there fixing the monitor was Barry. Kara bit her lower lip as her eyes stayed on the young man, but she brought herself out of her thoughts and turned on her computer. She couldn't get caught up in boys, especially with her job as Supergirl. The last thing she would want is for Barry or some other boy to get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl.**_

 _ **So before we continue on with the next chapter, I got a review (Thank you very much by the way :D) about the timing of the story. The story is AU, so it doesn't really fit into The Flash/Supergirl/Arrow verse. In the Supergirl episode of "World's Finest, Barry knew where he was and how to get back to Central City. However in this story, Barry doesn't know how he got to National City and has no way of figuring out how to get back; that's what his friends in Central and Starling City are for. Also Barry hasn't reached infinite speeds yet but that will happen later in the story which plays a part in how he goes home. As for Kara and James, I decided to have it happen before she met Barry, just so there's no James getting jealous over Kara and Barry's similarities. He might get a little jealous, just a tiny bit, but not like in the episode. :)**_

 _ **Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews and everything. Here's Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight? I was thinking we could go to the bar, or maybe back to your place where we can chow down on Chinese food while watching _Walk The Line_." Winn said as he started logging out of his computer after a long day at work. Kara glanced at the computer screen one final time before shutting hers off, her eyes immediately wandering towards Cat Grant's office. "Kara, earth to Kara. Are you there?" Kara turned her head and bit her lower lip, feeling bad that she wasn't listening to Winn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Winn," Kara said, glancing at the office again.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest?" Winn smirked.

"Um, it was just...we always watch movies when we go to my place." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking, this time, we do Game Night? We haven't done that in a while."

"Oh, okay that sounds like fun," Winn smiled. "Is it okay if James comes? If we're going to play _Pictionary_ , it'd be cool to do it in teams." Kara considered Winn's request before turning towards Cat's office again.

"Sure, you can invite James." Kara sounded as if she was spaced out. Eventually, she turned to Winn and crossed her arms. "But he's on your team."

"Sounds good to me," Winn replied. "But who are you going to team up with? Is your sister coming or…?"

"I think we should ask Barry to join us." Kara immediately suggested.

"Barry?" Winn stared at the young man fixing Cat's computer before letting out an 'ah' sound. "Oh, the new guy."

"What's wrong?" Kara wondered.

"Nothing, nothing." Winn cleared his throat, but Kara wanted more of an explanation. "He's been here like one day, and Cat already likes him. She let him name the new alien. By the way, when is Supergirl going to track him down and find out his M.O.?"

"When he reappears." Kara sighed. "I don't know what to make of him yet. Hank has already decided the blur is evil and so has Cat. I want to find him and figure out what he's doing here."

"I think he's evil," Winn revealed.

"Not you too…?" Kara groaned lightly while grabbing her purse.

"I mean, come on, he has a red flash. Black and red are like the cliche colors of a villain." Winn said.

"I'm sure he's not evil just because he has the color red." Kara reasoned with him. "Besides, we don't know anything about him."

"We came out of nowhere and he's fast enough where he can pickpocket you." Winn claimed.

"He hasn't done that yet." Kara pointed out.

"Yet is the key word, my friend," Winn said. "We don't know his agenda or where he came from. Right now, he's probably plotting how to destroy National City since he's been so quiet since his arrival."

"Again, we don't know that," Kara said. "And can we get back to game night? I'm going to invite Barry. It's always a little scary being in a city on your first day. I want to make him feel welcome."

"This has nothing to do with James joining us, right?" Winn suspiciously wondered.

"No. I'm just doing what Barry suggested; opening my heart." Kara answered while making her way towards Cat's door. Kara opened the door to Cat's office as she spotted Barry typing on the computer, her teeth clenching as she wondered whether to come back later. "Oh, hey Barry."

"Kara, hey." Barry looked up and gave her a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better," Kara grinned as she walked towards him. "Thanks for talking to me this morning. I really appreciated it."

"No worries." Barry closed the case of the laptop while glancing at the woman before him. Kara appeared as if she wanted to ask him something, and he couldn't help but smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kara said before folding her hands in front of her. "So, I'm hosting a game night at my place, and I was wondering if you weren't busy...if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh," Barry innocently blinked while he noticed Kara's demeanor. "What game are you guys playing?"

" _Pictionary_ ," Kara answered. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I just thought that maybe since you were lonely, I…"

"Kara," Barry got Kara to stop talking as she noticed the warmth of his face expression. "I would love to join you guys. But I have a condition."

"Okay, what's that?" Kara raised her eyebrows as Barry threw a crumpled piece of paper in the trashcan as if he was playing basketball. He then walked towards Kara and lightly smirked.

"I get to be on your team," Barry said. "One, because you're the only person I know in this city which is a blessing and two, I suck at Pictionary by myself."

"Perfect." Kara giggled while Barry couldn't help but chuckle himself. "All right, I'll just tell Winn that you're joining us. By the way, you have to meet him."

"Lead the way," Barry said as Kara walked with Barry towards her desk. She spotted Winn standing by, glancing at his phone while Kara cleared her throat.

"Winn, I'd like to introduce you to Barry," Kara said, pointing a finger at Barry. "Barry, this is my best friend, Winn."

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you." Winn shook Barry's hand with gusto. "Kara says you're going to play Pictionary with us, right?"

"Yeah, but forgive me if I suck terribly tonight. I'm not very good with board games." Barry teased which caused both Winn and Barry to laugh. Kara didn't have to worry about Barry and Winn not getting along, which made her relieved.

"I'll go pick up some food and we can meet at my place at around, seven," Kara told Winn as he nodded his head.

"I'll bring the _Pictionary_ game." Winn patted Kara on the shoulder as he went to punch out of work, but before Barry started to head in a different direction, Kara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kara pondered. Barry stammered for a moment as he tried to think of what he was going to say next.

"I thought we were meeting at seven," Barry responded.

"You don't know where I live, so you get to come with me so I can show you," Kara smiled. Barry let out a nervous chuckle as Kara led him to the elevator, but Barry was wondering what it was about this girl that was infectious. He only knew her for one day and already he was captivated not only by her beauty but also her kindness. Barry snapped out of it when he remembered he had to find a way home and while spending time with Kara and her friends was nice, he missed his life in Central City. "Barry, are you coming?" Barry was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Kara holding the elevator, causing him to immediately nod his head.

"Yeah, coming!" Barry called after and went to the elevator. Finding his way home could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he was going to have a blast tonight playing _Pictionary_ with Kara.

* * *

After Felicity set up the computers in the lair, she found herself clicking away on the keyboard, trying to reboot the entire system. Little did she know, Oliver had come in and watched as she was furiously at work. He felt a smile come to his face while Felicity continued typing, prompting him to go towards her and look over her shoulder.

"Any luck yet?" Oliver asked, Felicity turning around and giving him a smirk.

"I didn't hear you come in," Felicity responded before her eyes went back to the computer screen. "Are Caitlin and Cisco back at _STAR Labs_?"

"Yep, they're safe," Oliver promised. "How's the system coming along?"

"I'm almost there," Felicity muttered. Suddenly, the work Felicity had before the crash popped up on the screen, prompting her to turn around and give Oliver a haughty smirk. "Done."

"Show-off." Oliver teased before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss. Felicity felt her lips curve into a smile as she kissed him back, but a 'ding' on the screen caused her to turn around and focus on who sent the message. "Who's that from?"

"I don't know." Felicity clicked a few of the keys on the keyboard before nodding her head slowly. "It's Cisco. He sent me his findings of the different earths."

"Really?" Oliver stared at the computer while Felicity continued clicking the keys. "There's more than 30 different kinds of earths. We're never going to find Barry at this rate."

"Never say never, Ollie," Felicity responded. "I think Cisco said that Barry's suit has a tracker. If we can ping the suit, then we can find out exactly where he is."

"All right, go for it." Oliver nodded his head while Felicity continued writing in code on the computer. Eventually, she pressed enter and leaned back in her chair. While they sat there for a few moments, Oliver was feeling a bit pessimistic. It didn't seem likely they were going to get information on Barry's whereabouts. But they were surprised when the computer dinged, prompting Felicity to stare at the screen.

"Hmm, this is odd," Felicity muttered. "He's on Earth-3."

"And what's on Earth-3?" Oliver asked. Felicity zoomed in and pointed to the little dot that was on the screen, staring at Oliver with a smile.

"He's somewhere called National City," Felicity answered as she started scanning through the different places on that particular earth. "Gotham City, Metropolis...Oliver, there are other superheroes on that Earth. Just like there are other villains."

"I am extremely confused right now," Oliver admitted.

"See, according to Cisco's findings, there are different kinds of Earth's. There's one where everyone's evil, one where the Reverse-Flash exists. Oh, and there's one where you're dead."

"Yeah, I've been told that," Oliver said although he didn't seem comfortable with the revelation. "It still hurts."

"The point is there are different forms of us, different heroes, different villains," Felicity replied. "That means that there are so many heroes and villains we don't know about. They can range from meta-humans, vigilantes, even aliens."

"Aliens?" Oliver crinkled his nose. "Please don't tell me you were reading _War of the Worlds_ again?"

"Oliver, this is serious." Felicity softly brought back to the conversation. "All right, now that we know where Barry is, we have to figure out how to bring him back."

"Zoom was able to get Barry to a different world by his speed," Oliver remembered. "So why doesn't Barry just use his speed to counter what Zoom did?"

"Because Barry isn't fast enough," Felicity responded. "Zoom is faster and none of us can go to Earth-3 because we're not as fast as Barry or Zoom." Felicity then thought to herself as she snapped her fingers. "But I do know what can increase speed. The tachyon accelerator."

"The techie-on, who now?" Oliver followed Felicity as she went towards the bookcase.

"The tachyon accelerator can increase a person's speed, which could make you fast enough to travel between worlds," Felicity responded. "I read about it in Villains Digest."

"Nice," Oliver smirked before becoming serious. "So if we can build the tachyon accelerator, then that means we can travel to Earth-3 and bring Barry back?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Felicity said. "All we have to do is build one."

"Great, so let's go to _STAR Labs_ and get cracking," Oliver suggested. Before Felicity and Oliver could get going, a blue streak circled around them, prompting Oliver to grab Felicity and hide her under the table. "What the hell?!" The blue streak stopped, but the first thing Felicity noticed was her workstation in shambles again.

"Oh, COME ON!" Felicity groaned. "I JUST finished reassembling that!"

"We have to get out of here," Oliver muttered, immediately grabbing his Arrow suit from the nearby glass and placing it on. "We'll be safer in _STAR Labs_."

"And how are we going to stop someone who is faster than Barry?" Felicity asked.

"Simple." Oliver took out his bow and an arrow while aiming it towards Zoom's foot. He knew that Zoom was currently caught off-guard, trying to find where Oliver and Felicity were hiding, so he knew this was his one chance at making an escape. Once Oliver had perfect aim, he released the bow, allowing it to hit Zoom in the foot. Zoom immediately turned towards the table as he noticed Oliver and Felicity coming out, but he was surprised Oliver took out another bow and shot it towards Zoom's other foot.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Green Arrow!" Zoom threatened as he went to pull out the arrows from his feet.

"You can't catch us if you can't run!" Oliver taunted in return, pulling Felicity by the hand and taking her out of the lair.

"I can't believe he broke my computer." Felicity huffed.

"I'll buy you a new one." Oliver countered. "For now, let's just make it out of here alive!" Oliver and Felicity closed the door to the lair behind them, but not before Oliver grabbed a few bookcases and pushed them in front of the door. "That should give us time to run."

"You realize once he heals himself, he's coming after us, right?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I know." Oliver groaned. "How long do we have until he comes after us?"

"Considering you shot both his feet…, two hours," Felicity responded.

"Crud." Oliver groaned, leading her out of the building. Oliver crawled behind a dumpster as he changed back into his normal clothing, but Felicity slightly cringed when he smelled him.

"Oof, you need a bath." Felicity waved her hand as Oliver motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on, the next train to Central City leaves at 9:45," Oliver said. "We have just enough time to make it to the station." Oliver and Felicity made their way towards the Starling City train station, with hopes that they could reveal their plan on how to bring Barry back to Cisco and Caitlin. They just hoped Zoom didn't try to stop them before they made it to the lab.

* * *

Lois Lane glanced at the computer screen as she typed up a news story for _The Daily Planet_ , wiping the sweat beads that were forming on the top of her forehead ever so often. She was on the brink of writing about how Superman had once again saved a bus full of children from falling into a river, and she knew this was going to be a front page story. Superman always seemed like one to never keep a secret but only she knew something about Superman that no one else did; Superman and Clark Kent were the exact same person, and Superman was actually working under everyone's noses. And it was a secret she vowed to keep even after they got married.

After she finished writing the last bit of the article, she pressed send to the editor and promptly got up so she could head home. She walked towards the elevator, but something caught her attention; it was a Joker card, one that seemed to be part of a missing deck. Lois went to pick up the card, but the card exploded and released a noxious gas. Lois tried to stay awake as she tried to fight through who did this to her, but she hit the floor and closed her eyes from the powerful gas. And as soon as Lois fell asleep, a young woman in a female joker costume came out from behind the wall, glancing at the sleeping Lois on the floor.

"Night, night princess." The woman smirked. "And when you wake up, you're going to tell me all about the secret identity of your beloved Superman…"

* * *

Kara opened the door to her apartment as she let Barry into her house, but she was amused when she noticed he was speechless. The apartment she had was nothing to write home about, but it was great for the views, and the ability to fly out of the window as her alter-ego when needed.

"You live _here_?" Barry questioned as Kara nodded her head.

"Yeah, this is what being the assistant of Cat Grant gets you." Kara nervously shuffled her feet before walking over to him. "Here, let me get your sweater. I can just hang it up over there…" Barry nodded his head and handed the sweater to Kara, noticing she was placing it on the nearby rack.

"I don't know how you can literally spend every waking moment with Cat Grant," Barry said as he sat down on the couch. "She's exhausting. And you weren't kidding when you said she yells all day."

"Oh yeah, she can be intense." Kara chuckled before sitting next to him. "But I like being pushed. It just makes me want it more."

"And what is _'it'_ exactly?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I want to work as a reporter." Kara moved some of her hair from her face while Barry nodded his head. "Cat is very intense, but there's no doubt that she's talented. She deserves to be where she is today. And I want to be like her...minus the being mean to the assistant thing and judging someone before you get to know them."

"You mean like The Flash?" Barry wondered, Kara nodding her head slowly. "You didn't seem on board with the idea he was evil."

"Well, I like to believe in people before I decide who they are for myself," Kara admitted. "I'm sure every superhero or person feels upset when people judge them. I'm sure Supergirl wondered what it would take for people to like her. But then she learned how to start small and she became this hero everyone looked up to."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure they just need to give him a chance" Barry said as Kara grinned. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me today. As nervous as Cat makes me, it was nice to just...fix her computers and spend time with you...even if it was in a work setting."

"Yeah, it was nice," Kara admitted while staring into his eyes. She found herself getting lost in them before she cleared her throat and moved her face slightly away from his. "So, how about you? Where did you work before you came here?"

"Oh, I was a forensic scientist with the police department." Barry nodded his head. "I know it sounds like a weird thing to just up and leave from that, but…"

"To be honest, I'm glad you did," Kara smiled while leaning her elbow on the couch and placing her hand near her temple. "I mean, you did leave on your own terms, right?"

"Something like that," Barry said. "I...I guess I was looking for a fresh start. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Yeah, in a way they do." Kara giggled while staring at him. "I have friends who have super villains as parents, and I lost my parents very young, so I understand what it's like to want a fresh start." Barry gave her a small smile as Kara looked up at him, the two of them getting lost into each others eyes again. Kara almost didn't hear the door open, until she turned around and saw Alex closing the door.

"Hey," Alex smiled until she realized she might have interrupted something. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back later."

"No, it's fine," Kara assured her, getting up from the chair. "Alex, I want you to meet Barry. Barry, this is my sister Alex."

"Okay, nice to meet you, Barry." Alex shook his hand as Barry gave her a polite grin.

"Nice to meet you too," Barry responded, prompting Kara to clear her throat.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some water." Kara pointed towards her kitchen. "Barry, do you want anything?"

"Water's fine, thanks." Barry's grin widened as he watched Kara go to the kitchen, and Alex decided to follow her sister after noticing the smile she had on her face.

"Okay, when were you going to tell me about this cutie?" Alex pointed back to the living room while Kara bit her lower lip. "Did you meet him on that online dating site you were on?"

"No, I actually met him at the cafe this morning." Kara sighed. "And he apparently works at CatCo as an IT."

"Ooh, romance in the office." Alex teased.

"Stop," Kara laughed as she poured three cups of water. "Nothing is going to come out of this."

"And why not?" Alex wondered as Kara handed her the cup. "Kara, I have not seen you smile like that in a long time. You obviously think the boy is charming. And between you and me, I think he likes you."

"You think he likes me?" Kara wondered before she scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I mean, we just met this morning."

"I know, but he couldn't take his eyes off you." Alex playfully responded.

"I thought I said I wasn't going to get into any more serious relationships," Kara said. "I don't want to end up getting hurt."

"And you won't," Alex assured her while placing a hand on Kara's. "Take it from your older sister who did things that were unspeakable in her younger 20's...being carefree was fun, and not having labels attached to anything was exhilarating...but I would have easily traded it all in if I could have someone look at me the way Barry just looked at you." Kara blushed as she grabbed Barry's cup of water, motioning that she had to head to the living room.

"Alright, I guess I'll find out how Barry feels about me." Kara sounded determined which took Alex by surprise.

"Oh boy, what do you have in mind?" Alex pondered. Kara stared into the living room and turned back to her sister, motioning her to stay back a minute.

"Watch." Kara walked over to the couch as she handed Barry the cup of water, a determined expression painting her face.

"Thank you, Kara." Barry placed the cup to his lips and started gulping the water.

"Barry, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kara questioned, causing Barry to stare at her with interest. Kara felt her face soften as Barry placed the empty cup on the table.

"Um, nothing really. Why?" Barry wondered.

"They just opened this new donut place in town and they're giving out donuts and coffee…, do you want to go with me?" Kara questioned as Barry felt his cheeks redden. Just him and Kara would mean that it's a date and while he conflicted, there was something overpowering yet gentle about Kara that made his heart skip a bit.

"Sure, it's a date," Barry grinned while Kara smiled back. Alex heard her phone beep as she widened her eyes, staring up at Kara with interest.

"Kara, I need your help with something. That's why I came here. Do you think you can help before your game night?" Alex wondered as Kara nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure." Kara stood up which Barry took his cue to stand up as well.

"I'm going to head to the nearby coffee shop if that's okay," Barry told her, Kara nodding her head with a smile.

"Sure," Kara assured him as he patted her shoulder.

"I'll be back at 7:00 p.m. for Game Night," Barry promised, crossing his heart and leaving the apartment. As soon as Barry was gone, Alex stared at Kara, noticing that her sister's cheeks were red.

"I still think you like him." Alex taunted which brought Kara back to reality.

"Yeah, so why did you ask for my help?" Kara wondered.

"Hank said that he got a call from Clark," Alex answered which immediately worried Kara. "Someone went to Metropolis and drugged Lois." Kara pulled her shirt and revealed the 'S' embodied on her costume, immediately flying out the window so she could head to the DEO.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Lois?" Kara demanded as soon as she arrived at the DEO Headquarters in her Supergirl outfit. She had been meaning to ask Hank about why Lois was suddenly missing since she knew how much Lois meant to her cousin.

"To be honest, that's exactly what I'd like to know as well." Kara scrunched her face as she turned towards the voice, realizing it was none other than her cousin Clark in his Superman costume.

"Kal-El." Kara wished this was a warm family moment where she would run up to him and give him a hug, but instead there were pressing matters at hand.

"You're still going to call me that?" Clark couldn't help but give her a smirk.

"You're Clark to the world. You'll always be Kal-El to me." Kara shrugged her shoulders before her face turned serious. "So what happened to Lois?"

"She was supposed to meet me for dinner but she never showed," Clark answered. "Instead, I got a call from _The Daily Planet_ telling me that Lois was kidnapped. The person on the other end wouldn't say who."

"So why didn't you just go in there and find out who took your wife?" Hank didn't understand Clark's hesitance, but Kara did.

"Because despite Superman being the golden hero of Metropolis, there are still a few people that don't necessarily agree with his actions. Lex Luthor being one." Kara explained. "It's like Maxwell Lord all over again. He'll do anything to tear Kal-El down."

"I see, so you called Supergirl for reinforcements." Hank asked Clark.

"Yes, Mr. Henshaw," Clark replied. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Kara."

"Actually, she was asking a boy she liked out on a date." Alex continued to tease her sister which prompted Kara to turn around with wide eyes.

"A date?" Hank and Clark both asked at the same time.

"Yep, with a boy named Barry Allen." Alex jested, prompting Kara to point a finger at her.

"Say one more word and I'm going to watch the next episode of _Homeland_ without you." Kara threatened.

"Hmm, maybe after we find Lois I should talk to this 'Barry' kid." Clark furrowed his eyebrows at his cousin.

"Kal-El, it's nothing. I just asked him on a date." Kara sighed. "It's not like I asked him to marry me."

"True." Clark crossed his arms. "All right, well we're going to find out whoever did this to Lois, and when we do, they're going to pay." Clark and Kara nodded their heads as they headed out of the DEO Headquarters, but Hank walked up to Alex and gave her a serious look.

"When did Kara meet this Barry person?" Hank wondered.

"She said this morning, but they work together at CatCo now," Alex answered. "Oh come on, Hank. You should have seen the way he smiled at her. He is clearly smitten with her."

"Does Kara know anything about him? Like where he's from, where he grew up?" Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hank, that's what the date is for." Alex reminded him. "By the way, Kara's right. It's a harmless date. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Kara meets this boy this morning and she's already smitten with him?" Hank walked towards the computer where the picture of the red blur was on the screen. "I have a feeling this boy and that blur are connected. I just don't know how yet."

"Or you're just saying that because you don't want Kara to be happy." Alex sighed. "Hank, she's a superhero, yes...but she has to have a love life too. And if she likes this boy, then we should support her. She's pushed one too many people away trying to protect them. I don't need her pushing away this one. Look, Barry seems nice and he's not going to hurt Kara. Just promise me you're not going to interfere." Hank noticed the serious look on Alex's face before relenting.

"All right, I won't get involved," Hank promised, Alex nodding her head slowly.

"Good." Alex turned around and went to the control center where she could keep an eye on Kara, but Hank didn't exactly like the idea of Kara running around with some boy that she barely knew. He also had a feeling that Barry wasn't telling Kara the whole truth on who he was...and that was when he decided he was going to investigate for himself.

* * *

Barry sat in the cafe as he read a newspaper on the stand, and behold, on the front cover was him as his alter-ego, running from the pedestrians in haste. They weren't sure if he was friend or foe, and he wanted to prove that he wasn't a danger to society. Barry put the newspaper back on the rack and stared at the television, which happened to have a news bulletin about the sister city Metropolis.

" _That's right, you heard it here folks. Lois Lane, writer of The Daily Planet has gone missing. Police say she was last spotted at around 4:30 p.m. writing at her desk. Security claims Lane never left the building but with aliens and monsters running around Metropolis, it's uncertain if they used another method to escape_." Barry thought for a moment as he realized there was no way Lois could have left the building considering no one had spotted anyone exiting the building from any side. If he went to save Lois, The Flash would have been dubbed a hero and everyone would stop wondering whether he was going to help or harm them. He left the cafe and went to a back alley, immediately changing into his costume and running at the speed of light to Metropolis.

* * *

Barry arrived at the scene a few seconds later, noticing all the computers were off and the room was pitch dark. But there was something else that seemed to catch Barry's eye. There was a faint scent in the air, but not one that could be smelled by regular civilians.

"Knock-out gas," Barry muttered to himself, immediately going to the staircase so he didn't inhale it further. He glanced below him as he noticed a door that was slightly ajar, prompting him to see for himself. Once Barry was in front of the door, he peered in and noticed he had found Lois...along with a girl that he had never seen before. Judging by the costume, he was sure the woman had super powers, but he knew her intentions were pure evil. He sped into the room and stood before the woman, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched into fists. "So you're the one that took Lois Lane…" The woman turned around and spotted Barry in his Flash suit, but she had to admit she was perplexed. She had never seen him before, not even in the news reports.

"Oh look, a kid trying to be a superhero." The woman cackled. "Run along now. You're ruining my plans."

"I don't have to try to be a superhero." Barry gritted his teeth as he zoomed towards her. However, he was surprised when the girl moved out of the way before he reached her, doing multiple flips in the process. "What the…, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The woman got back on her feet as she slowly walked around the room. "I think the better question is, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Well, you're gonna know my name now." Barry zoomed towards the woman and started throwing punches, but he had to admit he was impressed that the woman was holding her own and fighting back. When she caught an opening, she kicked Barry in the ankle and tripped him onto the floor. As Barry tried to get up, he noticed the woman was glancing around, almost as if they had another visitor. Getting information from Lois was going to have to come at another time.

"Oops, time for me to go, but it's been fun tangoing with you." The woman laughed while heading towards the nearby window and jumping out. Barry turned towards Lois and knew he had to free her, so he ran over and tried to undo the hand restraints.

"Come on, come on…" Barry muttered, trying to take off the restraints, but as he was doing so the door opened, and he immediately turned to see who barged in. Kara and Clark stared at Barry as they figured he was the one that had put the restraints on a sleeping Lois. And when Kara thought back to the picture of the blur, she immediately put everything together.

" _You_ …," Kara furrowed her eyebrows and snarled towards Barry. From the look on Kara's face, Barry knew that his plan of getting The Flash in a positive light for the public was all for not. He was now Supergirl Enemy No. 1. "You're the one that was in National City last night. And I'm going to make you _regret_ coming here..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I do not own The Flash and Supergirl._**

 ** _Welcome back to another chapter of my story. I must say that I am having a blast writing this, and I'm further fueled by all the positive feedback I've received. Thank you all so much for the kind words. A lot of you were waiting to see what happens between Kara and Barry as Supergirl and The Flash, so here it is! And prepare for another twist at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Barry felt stuck as Kara kept her eyes at him, all while he was wishing this wasn't happening to him right now. He just wanted to stop the person that harmed Lois so he could prove he was a hero. Instead, Kara thought he was a villain who had kidnapped and drugged an innocent woman. He wanted to explain that he wasn't the one that did this, but with the evidence stacked against him, he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess.

"You're Supergirl." Barry blurted out, Kara feeling her eyebrows crease.

"And by the power of the DEO, you're under arrest." Kara firmly stated. "You think you can come on my turf and hurt my cousin's wife? Well, you've got another thing coming, buddy."

"No, no! You got it all wrong!" Barry tried to explain. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was trying to _help_ her."

"Sure, that's what they all say," Clark spoke up. "I saw you putting restraints on her arms."

"No, I was trying to take them _off._ " Barry pleaded his case. "There was some girl here, she was the one that did this. She had some knock-out gas and brought her here. I followed her and we got into a fight. You have to believe me."

"Even if there was the off chance that I did believe you, where's the girl?" Kara looked around the room before she glared at him. "Oh right, because she doesn't exist. You know, most villains I face admit when they've done something wrong. Yet, you're the one that's stupid enough to continue lying even when everything is stacked against you. I'm done here. You're coming with me." Barry knew Kara wasn't going to listen so he sped himself past Kara and Clark and exited out of the room. Kara and Clark found themselves on the floor, rubbing the top of their heads before Kara realized she had to go after him. "You stay here and try to wake up Lois. I'm going after Speedy." Clark nodded his head as Kara flew after Barry, hoping that she would find him and bring him to the DEO. As soon as Kara left The Daily Planet building, she noticed the blur running through the town, and if she was going to have any chance of catching him, she was going to have to cut him off before he left Metropolis. Kara flew at record speed before she left the city limits, eventually standing on one of the only roads that led to National City.

As she expected, she saw Barry coming towards her, and that was when he stopped and stared at the hero before him. He had his fists curled in a ball as Kara furrowed her eyebrows, the two of them waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Supergirl, you have the wrong guy." Barry tried to reason with her. "I'm telling you, there was some girl that had like a joker suit on and she already had Lois chained up. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because there was no girl in the room when we busted in." Kara retorted. "It was only you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you come with me, or I make you come with me."

"I'm not coming with you because I didn't do it." Barry gritted his teeth. "You know, for a superhero, you're kinda a pain in the ass." Barry didn't expect Kara to lunge for him, but he was able to quickly get out of the way, which caused Kara to fall on the ground. She groaned while glancing at Barry, but she immediately got up and went for him with her fists. With every punch, Barry blocked it, and he had his speed to credit for it. At one of Kara's punches, Barry grabbed her fist and twisted it, immediately tossing her over his head and onto the ground. She hissed from the pain she felt in her arm, but she wasn't giving up. She was going to bring in that speedster if it was the last thing she did. Kara decided to try one more thing; from her position she felt her eyes heat up and she immediately released her heat vision. Barry quickly ran around Kara in circles, prompting her to get up and follow him with her eyes. Barry had a method to his madness and he knew he was getting to Kara when she started to appear dizzy. That was when Barry took the perfect moment to strike when he avoided her heat vision and pummeled her right in the stomach, causing her to land on her back. Kara groaned as she attempted to get up, but Barry took this as his cue to run off. In a flash, Barry disappeared, and Kara suddenly found herself on her back again as she struggled with the pain.

* * *

Kara returned to the DEO Headquarters as she tried to struggle with the slight pain she felt, and while she tried to hide it, Alex immediately knew something happened to her sister.

"Kara, what the hell happened?" Alex immediately followed her.

"Good news, we found Lois and whoever did this." Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "Clark said he took her to the hospital and she's going to be fine."

"Great, so what's the bad news?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Bad news is our blur friend was behind it and kicked my ass when I tried to bring him in." Kara walked towards the computer and pointed at the blur. At the revelation that the blur was behind Lois's kidnapping, Hank raised an eyebrow towards Alex which caused her to shake her head furiously. "He's lucky it was just me after him because if it wasn't, he would be here in a cell."

"So now that we know what that blur is up to, it will make it easier for us to bring him in," Hank said, walking towards the computer.

"Not really. Now that he knows I'm after him, he's going to go into hiding and who knows when I'll see him again." Kara rubbed her temples. "But he better not get too comfortable, because I'm going to find him."

"I know you will, but remember Kara, he won the battle but didn't win the war." Alex reminded her sister. "Lois is safe and Clark is with her. That's enough of a victory tonight, right?"

"I guess," Kara answered although she didn't seem satisfied.

"Don't worry, we'll get him when the time is right," Alex assured her, but Kara immediately widened her eyes as she looked up at the clock.

"What time is it?" Kara panicked. She saw the time was 6:45 and that was when she realized she was going to be late to her own game night. Not to mention she left Barry by himself for a few hours. "Oh no...Barry! I gotta go." With that, Kara ran out of the DEO Headquarters and flew off into the night sky. However, Alex noticed Hank was extremely suspicious, which prompted Alex to shake her head.

"I know what you're thinking." Alex rubbed her temples. "But Barry and that evil blur aren't related."

"We'll see." Hank simply said before walking away from Alex. Alex looked at the screen that still had the blur on the screen, thinking there was no way possible that the guy Kara was slowly getting herself close to was a villain. Kara had more sense than that. Didn't she?

* * *

Kara went into the bathroom and immediately changed into the clothing she wore earlier that day, glancing at herself in the mirror and making sure that nothing was out of place. She heard a knock on the door and smoothed her clothes out. But when she went to open the door, she saw Barry on the other side and noticed one of his hands were red.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Kara immediately took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Um, I burned myself on some coffee." Barry lied. With The Flash probably on the news by now of how he had kidnapped Lois, he was afraid if he told Kara she wouldn't hesitate to turn him into Supergirl. He just wished he could prove to Supergirl that he didn't do what she thought he did. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You're going to get a burn mark if you don't rinse your hand out with cold water," Kara informed him. "Here." Kara held his hand under the water as Barry glanced at her, seeing that she was now staring at him with a soft expression. Barry couldn't help but chuckle as Kara glanced at him, almost forgetting about his fight with Supergirl. He had to admit this was the fastest he had ever grown to like someone, but there was a part of him that was afraid of getting hurt. He knew what it was like being The Flash while trying to protect Iris and Patty. And now that The Flash was a "super villain" in Kara's world, there was no way he could get close to her without Supergirl targeting him.

"Thanks," Barry softly glanced at his hand under the cold water, although he knew that in just a few hours his hand would heal as if it had never been burnt. "I really appreciate you doing this for me. You know, I can't help it if I'm clumsy."

"We all have clumsy days." Kara giggled softly while observing his hand. "All right, let me go get my first aid kit and then we can wrap it up." Barry nodded his head while Kara went to the cabinet to grab some supplies, but his eyes eventually went down to his hand as he thought about the fight he got into. He was going to prove to Supergirl that he wasn't a bad guy, and he knew exactly how. The people of National City all thought he was some sort of monster, so he was going to have to do endless good deeds to prove he wasn't going to hurt anyone. Kara heard her phone buzz as she walked over to it, glancing down and immediately letting out a groan.

"What's the matter?" Barry questioned, Kara looking up with disappointment.

"Winn just texted and said that he can't make it tonight. His grandmother had a small accident and they're at the hospital." Kara revealed.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry," Barry said.

"It's okay." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like Game Night is going to have to be rescheduled."

"Well, I'm sure there are some things that we can do in the meantime," Barry suggested, Kara raising her eyebrow at him. She couldn't help but give him a smile as she nodded her head, and with the afternoon she had, relaxing with Barry didn't seem like such a bad idea. "I know, I saw a frozen yogurt place. Let's go there."

"You know, frozen yogurt sounds really good right about now." Kara finished taking care of Barry's hand while closing the first aid kid. "I'm in."

"All right." Barry chuckled as Kara went to put the kit away, and he went to grab his sweater from the rack. Kara joined him as he held out his arm for her to take, which caused her to laugh. With that, the two of them were on their way to the frozen yogurt shop, trying to salvage what was left of this insane evening.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity found themselves at _STAR Labs_ after their encounter with Zoom, and Oliver just hoped that Cisco and Caitlin were available to help. As they walked through the lab, Felicity heard Cisco talking about Barry, which prompted her to motion towards the control room.

"Nothing. I can't find anything that will give me a clue on where Barry is." Cisco groaned. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"We can't give up, there's gotta be something that will give us an indication on where Barry is," Caitlin said. "It's really quiet here without him."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cisco added. "I actually miss his rants on wanting to be the fastest man alive."

"You are in luck." Caitlin and Cisco turned and saw Felicity enter the room with Oliver in tow. "We know where Barry is."

"Really?" Cisco widened his eyes.

"Yep, he's on Earth-3," Felicity responded, sitting down at Cisco's computer and pulling up the blueprint. "Before Zoom came and re-destroyed our lab, I was able to ping Barry's super suit. He's somewhere called National City."

"National City?" Caitlin walked over to the computer and glanced at the screen. "What's in National City?"

"Superheroes, villains, the whole nine yards. Oh, and they're behind in time by three hours." Felicity responded.

"Great, so they're like California." Oliver scoffed. "What a way to lose sleep."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that there are more superheroes and villains?" Caitlin asked.

"What, you thought Ollie and Barry were the only superheroes that existed?" Felicity smirked. "There's more…, a lot more."

"Like who?" Caitlin questioned.

"Like these guys," Felicity pressed a button on the computer and showed a picture of Superman and Supergirl.

"Wow, she's _hot_." Cisco blurted out, causing Caitlin and Felicity to glare at him. "I mean...well, look at her! She's hot."

"That's beside the point," Felicity said. "They're the main superheroes of Earth-3, so if Barry is there, there's a good chance he's probably asked them how to get home. You know how much he misses Central City."

"And if not? How do we bring him home?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I was just discussing this with Oliver." Felicity motioned towards him while her eyes were on Caitlin. "We build a tachyon accelerator that can bring us between worlds."

"Of course!" Caitlin's eyes lit up at the mention of the tachyon accelerator. "The tachyon accelerator should be enough to push our speed to incredible lengths, giving us the ability to travel."

"Yep, and I already know who's going to try it out." Felicity pointed to Oliver which caused him to shake his head.

"No way." Oliver disagreed. "I am not going to test out your inventions only for me to die."

"Really?" Felicity got up from the computer and raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "Not even for…" Felicity leaned up and whispered in his ear, which caused Oliver to widen his eyes. After a few moments, Oliver nodded his head, pointing a finger at her.

"I'll do it," Oliver said.

"Wait, what did you tell him?" Cisco became curious.

"Oh, it's a secret." Felicity waved her eyebrows as Oliver smirked at her.

"So how about we build that tachyon device?" Oliver clapped his hands together and pointed to Cisco. "I'm sure you have some blueprints somewhere."

"Yeah, they're over here." Cisco went to the shelf and grabbed the blueprints, handing them to Felicity with a smile. "So what's the plan?"

"You are going to come with me to help me build this thing." Felicity pointed towards him. "As for Oliver over here, he and Caitlin are going to try to see if they can find out what else is on Earth-3. What villains, what heroes...just so they can be prepared."

"Sounds good." Oliver agreed. He turned around when he noticed Cisco going towards one of Oliver's arrows, which prompted him to walk over with haste. "Touch my arrows and you'll find one right through your heart." Cisco immediately moved his hands away and followed Felicity to another room, which gave Caitlin and Oliver a chance to breathe.

"I really hope Barry didn't get himself into any trouble." Oliver sounded a bit worried.

"I'm sure The Flash and this Supergirl person are really great friends," Caitlin assured him. "They're heroes after all." Oliver was about to speak until the door to the room opened, revealing it to be Iris West and her father Joe. The both of them appeared surprised when they saw Oliver in the room, which caused them to revert their attention to Caitlin.

"Hey Caitlin, I was wondering if you saw Barry today," Iris questioned. "He was supposed to meet me so he could look over my latest article on The Flash, but...nothing."

"Yeah, I'm also wondering where Barry is," Joe added. "He was supposed to show up to work today. I checked the call out records and he never phoned in to say he was taking the day off. I went to the house, the coffee shop, not there. This was the last place I could think of."

"Well, this is your cue, Caitlin." Oliver gave a thumbs up. "Have fun."

"Thank you, Oliver. I appreciate your help." Caitlin spoke in a monotone voice as she rolled her eyes at Oliver. Eventually, her eyes landed on Iris while wringing her hands. "Barry isn't here either. But the good news is we know where he is."

"Perfect, so where is he?" Joe wondered.

"Oh, you're going to love this explanation," Oliver muttered.

"He's not on this Earth," Caitlin said. "He's on Earth-3...with Superman and Supergirl."

"Superman? Supergirl?" Iris crinkled her face at the revelation. "Who are they?"

"They're Earth-3 superheroes," Oliver explained. "Barry was kidnapped by Zoom during a bank robbery trap and was transported to Earth-3 by using Zoom's speed. Barry's stuck there, and we're trying everything we can to go to Earth-3 and bring him home."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that Barry is on some other Earth?" Joe appeared concerned as Oliver nodded his head.

"Yes, but we're doing everything we can to bring him home," Oliver assured him. "Felicity and Cisco are currently working on a tachyon accelerator which can allow us to speed through different earths and find Barry. Once we do, he'll return to Earth-1 and everything will be back to normal. We promise."

"Do you think he's okay? I mean, he is a far way from home." Iris wondered as her eyes met Oliver's.

"I know he is, but he's Barry Allen." Oliver crossed his arms while giving Iris a small smile. "Barry can figure anything out. In the meantime, we're going to have to figure out how we're going to protect Central City since their hero is currently AWOL."

"Why don't we just tell the public that Barry's in another Earth?" Joe casually inquired.

"Well, if we do then people are going to get suspicious about what's on the other earths and then people will create crazy conspiracy theories about how Barry is the one bringing the bad guys our world." Oliver sighed. "Unfortunately, there are still some people that think The Flash is dangerous and would do anything to ruin Central City. It's for the best that we don't tell them where Barry is and in the meantime we protect the city for Barry." Oliver heard ringing coming from the computer, prompting Caitlin to go and press a few keys.

"Well, it looks like Barry's enemies know that he's not here because right now we have a hold-up at a museum. And guess who's behind it? Captain Cold." Caitlin read off the computer.

"Who named that guy? That's probably the lamest name for a super villain." Oliver scoffed.

" _I heard that!_ " Cisco yelled from the other room. As Oliver smirked, he went to grab his suit, which immediately caught Caitlin's attention.

"Wait, where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"What does it look like?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "With Barry not here, someone has to stop that hold-up. Yeah, it's not the kind of crime I defeat but what's the worst that can happen?"

"Every time you ask that, something goes wrong." Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

"Not this time." Oliver walked out of the room while grabbing the arrows off the chair. As Oliver exited the room, he put the hood over his head and preceded to make his way to the bank in order to stop Captain Cold.

* * *

"You know, I never really had swirled chocolate and vanilla frozen yogurt before, but it's actually delicious," Barry said as he looked down at the cup and took another bite. As he and Kara walked along the streets of National City, Kara couldn't help but suddenly feel shy around him. She was almost struggling with finding the words to say.

"Well, National City does make the best frozen yogurt." Kara nervously chuckled while placing another spoonful in her mouth. She thought for a moment as she looked at him, seeing Barry was staring over at her with a smile. "You know, if you hadn't suggested that we go out for frozen yogurt, I probably would have stayed home and eaten pizza all night. I'm not that interesting."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Barry shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I think you're pretty awesome. I mean, you're pretty and you're awesome and...boy, I should just shut up now."

"Barry," Kara giggled while Barry realized she was amused. "It's nice to know that someone thinks I'm pretty and amazing. You know, this went a whole lot better than my last date. The guy spent like half the time on his phone keeping track of his fantasy football team."

"Well, I don't know why because you're more interesting than fantasy football." Barry lightly nudged Kara on the shoulder as she let out a laugh.

"Oh Barry," Kara chuckled as she made her way to the building. She looked at Barry as she nervously motioned towards the front door. "So, I'm here."

"Yep." Barry slowly nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Kara asked, Barry promptly nodding his head.

"Of course, you will," Barry smiled. "You asked me to go to that donut place with you, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Kara laughed while running a hand through her hair. "I think that would be the perfect first date."

"Don't you mean second?" Barry waved an eyebrow while motioning towards the frozen yogurt.

"You know, I think you're right," Kara grinned. "Maybe this was the first date. And it helped that Winn backed out and had something else to do."

"Yeah." Barry softly glanced at her. "Lucky me, right?" Barry realized that Kara was staring at him with adornment which gave him the courage to make his move. "So I know there's a rule where you're not supposed to kiss the girl on the first date…"

"Really?" Kara appeared perplexed before leaning up slowly. "Then you're lucky that I don't follow the rules of dating." Kara pressed her lips on Barry's as he closed his eyes and kissed her back, a smile curving onto his lips. Kara removed her lips from his as their foreheads touched and while both Barry and Kara had doubts in the back of their mind, it all seemed to disappear as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight, Kara," Barry said above a whisper.

"Goodnight, Barry," Kara said before pecking his lips once more and turning away. Kara opened the door to the lobby as she shyly waved at him. Barry gave a quick wave as Kara turned around and went towards the elevator, and as soon as it closed, Barry started to walk away. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried, but little did he know there was someone watching him from above, and as soon as they saw the kiss, they flew away into the night.

* * *

Clark entered the hospital room where Lois lay sound asleep, thinking back to the events that happened earlier that day. As he sat down on the chair, he heard rustling, and that was when he knew his wife wasn't really asleep; she had simply been pretending until he came back.

"You were out for an awfully long time." Lois chuckled as Clark crossed his arms.

"There was some business I was tending to," Clark admitted. "I'm going to find the punk that did this to you. Trust me."

"Do you know who did this to me?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Some jerk in a red suit," Clark answered although Lois appeared confused. "What? What is it?"

"I remember the last few moments before I went to sleep," Lois explained, Clark staring at his wife with concern. "I picked this joker card off the floor and it exploded. I guess it released knock-out gas because the next thing I knew I was on the floor. The last thing I heard was laughing. It sounded like a girl."

"A girl?" Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"At least I think it was a girl. I wasn't sure. But, then I heard fighting and cackling and..then I woke up here." Lois said. "It's a little foggy."

"When Kara and I went to the scene, there was this really fast man in a red suit," Clark responded. "I think that he was responsible for what happened to you. There was no girl in the room, only him. And then he actually fought Kara. You don't fight someone if there's nothing for you to hide."

"Or maybe he was scared," Lois explained. "He knew it looked bad, right?"

"You're just like my cousin, Lois." Clark groaned. "You both like to see the good in people. The problem is I don't know if I believe him."

"Well, maybe this might change your mind." Lois handed an envelope to Clark as he grabbed it. "Bruce sent it over after hearing what happened."

"What's this?" Clark opened the envelope and read the handwriting on the sheet of paper. "Must he include the bat symbol with everything? Seems kind of egotistical."

"You're missing the point, Clark." Lois winced slightly. "Bruce said one of his villains escaped prison and might have made their way to our city."

"Was the red guy the villain?" Clark asked.

"Well, the villain was red, but it wasn't the boy." Lois sighed. "Harley Quinn escaped and the problem is not a lot of people including your cousin are aware of her. I think you should give her a crash course on all the villains."

"Harley Quinn was not responsible for what happened to you." Clark firmly said. "Kara and I know what we saw. We saw that red punk putting the restraints on you. Bruce wasn't there so he doesn't have the right to tell me who he thinks was the baddy of the day." Lois nodded her head as she decided to end the conversation, leaning back on the bed and staring towards the window.

"So where did you go while I was sleeping?" Lois wondered.

"I may have gone to National City to spy on Kara," Clark admitted, Lois furrowing her eyebrows at her husband. "What? She's getting close to some kid named Barry and I don't know if I like him."

"Regardless, it's not your decision, Clark." Lois reminded him. "And isn't Kara supposed to be older than you?"

"Details, details." Clark waved it off which caused Lois to laugh.

"Clark, she's going to find someone that she loves and will eventually marry. Just like you did." Lois leaned her head on Clark's shoulder as he glanced at her. "And if she likes this boy, then you have to let it happen. Which means stop spying on her because Kara is old enough to know what she's doing."

"I think she's moving too fast." Clark sighed. "She just met the boy."

"Superheroes have super fast relationships." Lois shrugged her shoulders. "That's how it goes. And sometimes, you just know who you like. Nothing wrong with jumping headfirst into something. I'm sure he's a sweet young man, and if you just give him a chance then he could be the one that makes her slow down."

"I hate when you're right." Clark lightly teased as Lois closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Let her grow up at her own pace, Clark," Lois smiled. "And besides, it's not like she's dating Public Enemy No. 1 or anything."

* * *

Barry walked along the streets of National City as he thought about how all had transpired in the short time he was here. Barry was never known to just jump in a relationship with the first person he saw, but there was something about Kara that made him second-guess his stance on why he wasn't in a relationship. For some reason, he didn't have to worry about getting Kara into trouble. Especially since none of his enemies were here. He admitted he missed Central City, but the more time he spent here, the more at home he felt. As he went to throw out the empty frozen yogurt cup, Barry saw someone breaking a window to an arts and crafts store, prompting him to go check out the damage. Barry peered through the broken mirror and noticed the woman that had framed him for Lois was inside. He knew he had to prove to Supergirl that the girl existed, so without hesitation, he went to the back alley and put on his costume. A second later, Barry entered the arts and crafts shop and curled his fist.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Barry taunted as the woman turned around and had yarn with her. "Why did you leave? Now everyone thinks that I did that to Lois."

"Good for me then." The woman shrugged her shoulders as Barry curled his fist. "Look, what part of 'get out of my way' don't you understand?"

"What part of you're causing trouble don't you understand?" Barry barked back. "You're not going anywhere…"

"That's what you think." The woman kicked a nearby shelf as Barry wondered why she had done such a thing. He turned his head towards the cupboard and saw boxes of yarn, ribbon and colorful dust toppling over and hitting him. As Barry tried to comprehend the mess the woman had made, she walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Barry was beginning to get frustrated with this woman; was this some kind of cat and mouse game to her?

"I better go. See you later stud." The woman let out a small giggle as she jumped out of the store and made her way down the street. Barry glanced down at his superhero suit and felt like a rainbow threw up on him, so he decided to dust himself off. Barry was caught off-guard when he was hit with a radiating pain on his arm, causing him to get on his knees. He turned around and spotted Kara as Supergirl behind him. Barry stood up and clenched his teeth towards National City's hero, wondering how he found her so quickly. He also realized the mess around him and knew the situation appeared as if he had broken into the arts and crafts store to cause trouble.

"Oh, _come on_!" Barry groaned in disbelief.

"Wow," Kara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "So it wasn't enough to try to cause trouble in Metropolis. Now you're causing trouble here too."

"This isn't what it looks like." Barry sighed.

"That's what they all say." Kara appeared upset as she walked towards Barry in anger. "By the way, pink is so not your color."

"Gee, you think?" Barry got up and backed away from Kara. "Look, I don't know how you operate here in this city, but you have got to believe me when I say it was the same girl that drugged Lois. She came here and she tried to steal stuff. I was trying to stop her."

"Liar." Kara spat out. "You're doing nothing but causing trouble. And until I figure out who you are, you're coming with-," Barry sped around Kara and ran out of the store, causing her to let out a frustrated groan. "Seriously?!" Kara turned around and flew after him, seeing he was once again going out of the city limits. "Oh no, you don't," Kara muttered while deciding to cut him off again. Kara took a shortcut out of city limits but along the way she crashed right into Barry, the two of them tumbling to the ground from the impact. Kara got up from the floor and curled her fist, but Barry took a longer time to get up. "Wait, you have to listen to me! Please! Don't you think that I deserve at least that?"

"No," Kara answered.

"You are not a reasonable woman." Barry furrowed his eyebrows while Kara walked up to him. "Look, I'm sorry about beating the crap out of you earlier. But you weren't going to listen to me so I had to get out of there."

"That sounds like you were guilty." Kara declared.

"No, I wasn't guilty." Barry got up from the floor and stared at Kara with desperation. "Supergirl, please just listen to me. I don't want to cause trouble." Kara stared at Barry with a softened look before nodding her head.

"All right, you have two minutes." Kara finally said, prompting Barry to fold his hands.

"There's this girl that keeps causing all this trouble. She's like this flexible freak that seems to have it out for Lois Lane." Barry said. "When I followed her into the room, she had Lois tied up and I was trying to stop her before she jumped out the window. When I was trying to take off the restraints, you came in. Supergirl...I'm a superhero from another Earth." Kara widened her eyes as Barry placed his hands on his hips. "It's my duty to help people, and everyone has been pointing fingers about whether I'm a villain, but I promise you I'm not. I was just trying to stop her...and I can prove it."

"How?" Kara didn't lower her guard but she had to admit that she was interested in what he had to say.

"There should be security cameras in the arts and craft shop." Barry pleaded. "Just let me show you that I'm not a bad guy." Kara considered it before nodding her head, motioning towards the city.

"Alright, show me." Kara firmly said. Barry ran back to the city as Kara flew after him, the two of them going back to the arts and crafts shop. Barry went into the security room and showed Kara the video of the girl, and that was when Barry finally had Kara's attention. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," Barry said. "But she was responsible for this and she was responsible for what happened to Lois."

"All right, you're coming with me." Kara motioned as Barry appeared frightened.

"But I didn't do it!" Barry retorted as Kara turned around.

"You're not under arrest. But I do need you to come to the DEO so you can explain everything." Kara said. "I need to find out who this girl is…" Barry immediately nodded his head and Kara flew out into the night with Barry following her, the two of them heading towards DEO Headquarters so they can tell Hank and Alex everything.

* * *

Oliver walked into the museum only armed with arrows as he tried to find Captain Cold and bring him to prison. Oliver couldn't believe that he was trying to defend Central City in Barry's absence and he had to admit he wasn't familiar with Barry's enemies. But just like Barry had Oliver's back a million times before, it was now his turn to do this for Barry. As Oliver slowly walked around the empty museum, he heard a 'click' noise, which prompted him to turn around and widen his eyes. Standing there was none other than Leonard Snart, otherwise known as Captain Cold. But Oliver had a gut feeling that Leonard wasn't alone.

"Hmm, you don't look like Barry," Leonard smirked. "Did he get tired of being Central City's savior?"

"He's not available at the moment." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know that you guys are all connected to the big, bad Zoom. So why don't you tell me just what he wants with Barry."

"I could tell you, but I'd rather do this instead." Leonard nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before clicking his cryonic freeze ray. Oliver went for a bow and arrow and was ready to shoot until Leonard pulled the trigger and froze Oliver right where he stood. Leonard turned towards Zoom who came out of the shadows and observed the frozen vigilante. "So why did you want me to freeze him again?"

"Because he was getting in the way of my plans." Zoom turned towards Leonard. "But don't worry Green Arrow...I have the perfect place for you…" Zoom grabbed the frozen Oliver and ran at record speed, with Leonard wondering what he was up to. Leonard noticed that Zoom disappeared and suddenly reappeared, but what caught Leonard's interest was Oliver was no longer in Zoom's hand.

"What did you do with the Green Arrow?" Leonard asked.

"I sent him to a whole different world," Zoom answered. "But don't worry…, because The Flash, Arrow and any superhero that exists on Earth-3 will die..and once we eliminate all the heroes, we shall be the ones that rule every earth that _exists_..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I do not own Supergirl or The Flash.**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of my story. First of all, thank you for the lovely reviews in the last chapter. I greatly appreciate it! Here we have a new chapter, which mostly takes place in National City considering Oliver is now here. There is a scene in Central City, but this scene has to do more with conflicting feelings Barry has about going home, especially now that he's pretty much speeding into a relationship with Kara. And for those wondering when they'll find out about their superhero identities, it's in this chapter. So, thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

As soon as Kara and Barry reached the DEO Headquarters, Barry couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness, especially since he wasn't sure how everyone was going to react once he showed up. He made his way towards the main entrance and was about to open the door, but Kara swiped his hand away, prompting him to glance at her with surprise.

"My office so I open the door." Kara firmly stated, opening the door and motioning for Barry to go in.

"I was just trying to be a gentleman." Barry put his hand up while Kara followed him, the two of them entering the control center. Alex and Hank glanced up from their work as they spotted Barry in the room, and judging by Hank's face, he wasn't amused with the speedster.

"So I see you brought in the prisoner." Hank furrowed his eyebrows. Barry turned to Kara with a pleading expression which caused Kara to nod her head.

"He's not a prisoner, Hank," Kara revealed.

"How is he not a prisoner?" Alex crossed her arms. "He beat the crap out of you and was responsible for what happened to Lois."

"Not quite." Kara shook her head. "Turns out he was telling the truth when he said there was someone else there. I found him at an arts and crafts store where he was covered in glitter."

"I looked like Ke$ha's lovechild," Barry added.

"And when he showed me the security tape, it ended up being the girl he described back at _The Daily Planet_ ," Kara said. "I'm beginning to think he's telling the truth and this girl is the one that was responsible for drugging Lois."

"Okay, but it still doesn't explain why he was there." Alex glared at Barry.

"Because I was trying to stop her," Barry answered. "I'm gonna be honest; I'm not from here. I'm from another Earth, but I was brought here by an evil villain named Zoom who is faster than I am. In reality, I'm from Earth-1, where I'm a superhero."

"And what do they call you?" Kara asked.

"The Flash," Barry responded, but Kara appeared muddled. She was sure this was the superhero Barry had mentioned to her back at the coffee shop and at CatCo. Suddenly, it dawned on her and that was when she decided to settle this once and for all.

"Green Arrow," Kara said, Barry widening his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Barry wondered.

"Black Canary." Kara softly spoke. It was then Barry realized Supergirl wasn't just Supergirl.

"K...Kara?" Barry blurted out, which caused Kara to let out a sad sigh.

"Barry?" Kara responded. Alex and Hank looked at one another before pointing at Barry and Kara. "You're The Flash?"

"You're Supergirl?" Barry questioned.

"Okay, I think we should step away and give them some privacy, right Hank?" Alex motioned towards Hank as they went towards one of the cells, but Barry and Kara simply stood there, trying their hardest to think of something to say.

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't from here." Kara shook her head.

"And now it makes sense as to why you were talking about Supergirl so much." Barry sighed. "It's because you are her."

"This suddenly changes a lot." Kara folded her hands.  
"Do you hate me?" Barry winced as he removed his mask and showed his face. "Cause I don't blame you if you do. I was just trying to help and I caused problems, and I kicked your butt because you're kind of stubborn as a superhero." Kara thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"No, I don't hate you," Kara assured him. "If anything, I think I like you a little more," Barry smiled at her as she appeared worried. "Do you hate me? I didn't really give you a chance to explain things."

"No, I don't hate you," Barry responded. "You were just protecting your city. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused at _The Daily Planet_ and the craft store…, and…"

"Don't be sorry." Kara shook her head. "You were just trying to help. Right? And while I appreciate your help, maybe next time you should wait for backup, just so you don't have to fight alone."

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Barry sighed. Kara and Barry couldn't help but give each other a grin until there was something on Kara's mind.

"So Barry, I was wondering…," Kara led Barry towards the table, not letting go of his hand. "How did you get here?"

"I fell for a trap," Barry said. "Zoom, who is a big baddie in my world, set me up, beat the crap out of me and placed me here. Why he chose here out of all places, I don't know."

"It was a fake bank robbery, wasn't it?" Kara furrowed her eyebrows as Barry nodded his head.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Barry asked.

"Oldest trick in the book," Kara revealed. "And I'm guessing you're still here because you don't know how to get back."

"Yeah, plus I've been a little sidetracked." Barry pointed to Kara as she couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me so easily."

"I didn't plan to," Kara smiled. Before either one of them had a chance to respond, they heard a beeping noise, forcing Hank to go to the computer. "What's going on?"

"Cameras spotted another masked person in costume," Hank furrowed his eyebrows towards Barry. "Is this another one from your Earth?" Barry walked towards the screen and widened his eyes, immediately recognizing the frozen figure.

"That's Green Arrow," Barry responded. "What is he doing here? And how?"

"I'm guessing we better find out." Kara motioned for Barry to follow as Hank appeared perplexed.

"I thought he was supposed to be helping us find the girl that harmed Lois." Hank furrowed his eyebrows.

"He will. Just let us take care of this first," Kara promised, but before Hank could relent, Barry and Kara were gone and he was left standing alone. Alex walked towards Hank while crossing her arms, but Hank didn't seem amused.

"Told you that the blur and the boy were the same person," Hank said. "I don't trust him."

"Hank, yes. Barry and The Flash are the same, but it doesn't make him a bad guy." Alex reasoned. "He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And besides, all he wanted to do was help Kara. And now that they know each other's secret, they're only going to get closer."

"And Barry's going to hurt her." Hank reminded Alex. "Eventually, Barry has to go home. And how is Kara going to react to that when she realized the one person she may have had a connection with probably won't see her again?" Alex admitted that Hank had a point, which caused her to place a hand on her hip.

"You're right, Hank," Alex said. "Kara really likes him and she's going to be crushed if Barry leaves."

"That means you have to be the one to tell her to break up with him," Hank said, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow.

"Sir?" Alex slightly stuttered.

"You heard me," Hank responded. "The last thing I need is a heartbroken superhero who is only consumed in her own depression. Villains will take advantage of that, and chaos will happen. Get Kara to break up with Barry. It's not a suggestion, it's an order." Alex appeared conflicted as Hank walked away, and she knew that if she had gotten in the way of Kara's happiness, Kara would never forgive her for it.

* * *

Kara and Barry went to the outer limits of National City as they noticed Oliver in his Green Arrow costume in a frozen state. Kara and Barry gave each other a meek expression as they observed the face expression of a frozen Oliver and when Barry considered how they were going to get Oliver out of there, Kara had another idea. She used her heat vision and was able to free Oliver from the icy blast. As soon as Oliver was free, he accidentally released the grip of the arrow, which went right towards Kara. The arrow clinked off Kara and landed on the floor, causing Barry and Oliver to glance at her with wide eyes.

"How on earth did you do that?" Barry asked, Kara shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm indestructible to bullets and pointy things." Kara picked the arrow off the floor and gazed at Oliver. "And I'm guessing this pointy thing belongs to you."

"Where the hell am I?" Oliver asked, taking the arrow from Kara and placing it in his holster. "And who are you?"

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm going to take an obvious guess and say you're The Green Arrow."

"Yep, that's me," Oliver said, his eyes turning to Barry. "Thank goodness, you're alive. Let's go home."

"Wait, what?" Barry asked, causing Kara to scrunch her nose in confusion.

"You're just going to skip over the fact of why you're here and how you got here?" Kara pondered.

"Oh, I was brought here by Zoom and Captain Cold," Oliver responded before his eyes met with Barry's. "Seriously, Cisco has to stop naming the super villains."

"I tried to tell him not to," Barry said, but Kara pointed to the both of them with interest.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we know each other," Oliver said. "We're heroes in sister cities. And now that we have introduced ourselves, it's time to say goodbye. Barry, please take us back to Earth-1."

"Um, how would I do that?" Barry shook his head slowly.

"Use your speed to bring us back," Oliver instructed. "Just like Zoom did with you."

"Um, that's going to be a problem." Barry meekly said before sitting down on the ground. "I don't know how to travel back. I'm not fast enough to travel between worlds. Zoom is like 10 times faster than me, and even if I wanted to go back, I'm not sure I could."

"Wait, why can't you go back?" Oliver asked.

"Because there's someone causing a threat to Superman and I'm here to help," Barry responded.

"Barry accidentally got himself tangled up with some woman villain and now we're trying to figure out who she is," Kara added.

"Wait, you know his alter-ego?" Oliver pointed to Barry while his eyes were on Kara.

"Yeah," Kara nodded her head. "It's been a really weird couple hours for the both of us."

"Oh, yeah, she knows who I am. So it's safe to tell her who you are." Barry motioned to Oliver while Oliver let out a sigh.

"My name is Oliver Queen. After spending five years on an abandoned island, I returned to protect my city. But I had to become something else...I had to _be_ something else. I am-,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She doesn't have time for your melodramatic monologue." Barry waved his hand as Kara chuckled, but Oliver noticed the look on Barry's face, almost as if he was smitten with the female superhero. "We need to get back to the DEO."

"What's the DEO?" Oliver wondered as he followed Kara and Barry.

"It's a secret organization where we hunt down evil aliens," Kara answered. "By the way, I'm an alien."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Barry widened his eyes. "You're an alien? Really?"

"Wait, so aliens do exist?" Oliver blurted out. As soon as Kara nodded her head, Oliver removed the hood and ran a hand through his hair. "Felicity is never going to believe this."

"Anyway, we should get you two back to headquarters, because we have other problems to take care of." Kara motioned as she led the way, but Oliver poked Barry in the shoulder which prompted the speedster to stare at the vigilante.

"Whatever is going on between the two of you, I want to know about it," Oliver revealed.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"The look you're giving her is the same look that I've given Felicity," Oliver mentioned. "When you fall in love, you fall hard."

"No one said anything about me being in love." Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "But I do like her. Now, if we can stop talking about my love life and get back to the important matters at hand, I would greatly appreciate it." Before Oliver had a chance to ask, Barry zoomed ahead of him and was near Kara as she led the way back to the DEO Headquarters.

* * *

"Okay, so I hate to toot my own horn but, wow," Cisco said as he and Felicity held up the finished tachyon accelerator. "This is incredible."

"Not to mention it will give Oliver incredible speed so he can go and save Barry," Felicity said while motioning for Cisco to follow her to the control center. Once Felicity and Cisco arrived, they were taken aback by Joe and Iris's presence, but they also were concerned about where Oliver went. "Speaking of Oliver, where did he go?"

"There was a museum robbery involving Captain Cold and Oliver decided to go and check it out for himself," Caitlin admitted. With the news, Cisco immediately went to the computer and started clicking a few of the keys. After a moment, he widened his eyes and looked up at Caitlin.

"There was no museum robbery," Cisco responded. "Someone did pull the alarm, but no one was there. So that must mean Zoom got Captain Cold in on this and they now have Oliver."

"And where do you think they took Oliver?" Felicity asked, Cisco typing a code on the computer.

"Oliver has a tracker in his suit, correct?" Cisco wondered.

"Yes, he does," Felicity answered.

"Okay, so we just have to ping Oliver's suit and we'll find out where he is." Cisco kept his eyes on the computer before the screen zoomed into National City. "Whoa. Oliver's in National City. Something tells me Zoom must have traveled with Oliver through different earths."

"Well, Oliver's with him. That's good right?" Joe stared at Catlin.

"Not exactly," Caitlin responded. "Barry isn't fast enough to transport him and Oliver home. Not unless they build their own tachyon device and place it on Barry. And even though Barry is bright, there's no way he can build a tachyon device by himself."

"Yeah, not without blueprints," Felicity said. "So what does this mean now? Do we not get to test out the tachyon accelerator?"

"Oh, we're testing it out." Cisco stared at Felicity. "How would you like to go to Earth-3?"

"Me?" Felicity pointed a finger at herself. "I couldn't. Besides, too many people are already missing from our Earth. I couldn't just…"

"Think about all the research that would come out of it." Caitlin gave Felicity a smile as she thought for a few moments.

"Hmm, I do love research." Felicity considered it before grabbing the tachyon accelerator. "What do I have to do?"

"This is going to be fun," Cisco responded until Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Remember Cisco, she's trying to save our friends, not become your science experiment," Caitlin replied.

"Details, details." Cisco waved it off while Felicity furrowed her eyebrows.

"Time to suit up," Felicity said. "I believe Zoom took something that belongs to me…"

* * *

Once Kara, Barry, and Oliver reached the DEO Headquarters, Oliver couldn't help but appear mesmerized by the people that worked here. And he had to admit he was intrigued by the aliens that were being dragged in by the agents. Barry stopped at a pod that was positioned in the corner of the room, walking up to it and pointing a finger.

"This looks like a spaceship." Barry sounded as if he was in awe.

"That's _my_ spaceship!" Kara excitedly pointed to the pod which prompted Barry and Oliver to glance at her.

"Where are you from?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I'm from the planet Krypton," Kara replied although Barry and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I never heard of the planet Krypton," Barry said.

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore," Kara revealed.

"Wait, the planet Krypton doesn't exist anymore?" Oliver crossed his arms with interest.

"Nope." Kara glanced back at the pod while appearing grim. "Everyone on the planet died. However, I was put on a pod that was sent here...along with my cousin, Kal-El."

"Superman," Barry concluded.

"Yep," Kara said. "I'm supposed to be older than him but my pod got knocked off-course. But it worked out, though. I found a great foster family and some wonderful friends here." Kara's eyes met with Barry's as they smiled at one another, but they were taken out of their thoughts when someone barged in the DEO Headquarters and pointed a finger towards the speedster.

" _YOU_!" The voice belonged to none other than Clark, and judging by the look on his face, it appeared as if he had a bone to pick with Barry. "You got some nerve coming back here after what you did to my wife!"

"Kal-El, stop." Kara quickly defended him as Clark crossed his arms. "Barry wasn't the one that hurt Lois."

"I know what I saw, Kara." Clark firmly said.

"Well, you saw wrong." Kara retorted. "There was a girl villain that was at _The Daily Planet_ that day. Want to know how I know? Because the same girl came to National City and tried to rob an arts and crafts store for I don't know what reason. She's on camera...and something tells me that you might know who she is."

"Oh really?" Clark gave his cousin a stern glance. "So prove it."

"Gladly." Kara walked over to the monitor, pressing a button and showing Clark the video from the arts and crafts store. Clark stared intently and noticed the girl that was taunting Barry in the video, causing him turn towards Kara.

"I know who that is." Clark grimly said.

"Who is she?" Kara asked.

"Her name is Harley Quinn." Clark sighed, leaning against the table that was nearby. "She's one of the villains that escaped from prison in Gotham City."

"Gotham City, you mean like...Batman and Robin? The Joker, The Riddler, and Penguin? Catwoman and Batgirl?" Barry questioned.

"Yep, that Gotham City." Clark nodded his head. "She used to be a psychiatrist in a psych ward which was where she met the Joker. She got close to him, slowly started being his second string and eventually helped him escape where they began a life of crime together."

"So if she's Batman's villain, what is she doing here?" Oliver asked.

"With my guess, something that has to do with me," Clark revealed. "I'm the closest partner Batman has, so if Harley can't hurt Bruce, then she's gonna hurt me."

"Bruce? Wait a minute, Bruce Wayne the billionaire is Batman?" Kara became intrigued. "How?"

"He has money, and weapons...and a cool bat car." Clark sighed. "I'm not jealous about the money and weapons but man, I wish I had a cool car like his."

"So why doesn't he just come to National City and get his villain?" Kara wondered.

"Because he feels it's out of his jurisdiction," Clark answered. "Besides, he has a lot of crime to fight back in Gotham, so if he left, the villains would have a party."

"Sounds like a certain situation I know." Oliver stared at Barry who rolled his eyes at the vigilante.

"So we're going to have to stop this Harley Quinn." Kara placed her hand on her hip. "Any ideas how?"

"We're going to have to wait until she reappears," Clark instructed. "She's tricky like that. Look, in the meantime how about you go home and worry about work tomorrow. I'll see if I can get a trace on Harley, figure out where she's been." Clark started to walk away before his eyes met Barry's, prompting the speedster to let out a gulp. "I got my eye on you, Flash. Don't think I don't."

"Kal-El!" Kara barked at her cousin.

"I'm just making sure he gets the message," Clark revealed, walking away and heading out of the control center. Barry and Oliver realized they didn't have a place to stay for the night, and that was when Kara had a brilliant idea.

"You guys can crash at my place." Kara insisted. "Besides, I'm sure the couch is more comfortable than sleeping on a park bench or something."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said, but Barry didn't say a word. Instead, his eyes were locked on Kara as she faced him. Kara could tell there was something bothering Barry, probably based on the conversation between her and Clark.

"Come on, let's go," Kara instructed, motioning for Oliver and Barry to follow her. With that, the three of them went into the night with hopes of getting some sleep.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Kara's apartment, she went to get some blankets for Oliver and Barry, tossing them at the two heroes while Oliver made himself comfy. Barry turned around and saw Oliver taking up most of the space, which caused him to scrunch his face in frustration.

"Don't worry, I have an air mattress that I can blow up for you," Kara said, motioning for him to follow her towards the bedroom. Kara took out a box from the closet as she started to blow out the mattress, but Barry couldn't help but wonder if he should say something. He stood silent while Kara finally blew out the mattress, placing the plug in and sitting on top of it. "This feels like you're sitting on a gigantic balloon. Come on, try it!" Barry smiled as he sat on the mattress, both him and Kara chuckling as the mattress moved from the impact. "Sorry if this is the best I can do, especially since Oliver took the couch."

"It's all right." Barry waved it off. "As long as he doesn't get first dibs on breakfast. I need to consume about 10,000 calories a day."

"Oh, then you met the right girl." Kara chuckled while moving some of her curled hair to the side. "So, how did you get your powers? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…?"

"No, I want to," Barry said. "I was a forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department, until one day I came across a particle accelerator, it blew up and I spent nine months in a coma. I woke up and boom, I had superpowers. It took me a while to take control of them, but once I did was pretty much unstoppable. That is until I was beaten by Reverse-Flash, and then by Zoom. Boy, I learned very fast not to get cocky because there was always going to be someone that will kick your ass."

"My problem was I started too big and then I ended up making a bigger mess of things." Kara chuckled. "Then I learned how to slow down and think small."

"Thinking small is always a good start." Barry folded his hands. "I'm sorry that I sort of kind of lied to you earlier. I should have been more honest. But I was afraid that you were going to think I was someone I wasn't."

"Well, for a time I did," Kara admitted. "I thought that you were an evil villain who was bent on hurting my cousin's wife. But instead, you're just a sweet, misplaced superhero who is far from home."

"You know, this is going to sound silly, Kara...but ever since I met you, I haven't had the deep urgency to go home. I've actually really enjoyed my time here in National City, and even though I've met some crazy people like your boss and your cousin, I don't think I'm ready to go home yet." Barry looked at Kara as she blushed. "There's a small part of me that might never want to go home."

"But what about Central City?" Kara asked. "Don't you have to protect your city from bad guys?"

"Yeah, I'm always protecting someone from something and I'm always looking out for everyone." Barry sighed. "But the truth is no one is looking out for me...at least that's how it feels most of the time. I'm always rushing somewhere to help someone or to save someone's life, but when it comes to my private life, I can't even have one...because I'm constantly afraid that the people I get close to are going to get hurt. I don't want to feel that way."

"I've felt that way too," Kara said. "It's almost like...even though we're superheroes, we don't get to have a private life, which doesn't seem fair."

"Tell me about it," Barry said, although he was a little surprised that Kara took his hand and interlaced their fingers together. She smiled at him as he smiled back, realizing that for the first time in a while, they were putting their needs in front of everyone else's. "You know, I know we recently met, but it feels like I've known you forever. And I could easily want to know you forever."

"I feel the same way, Barry." Kara leaned her head on his shoulder as Barry glanced down at their hands, a content grin appearing on his face. Kara looked up and gave him a kiss, and while the kiss started off gently, Barry put a bit of force into it which caused Kara to grip onto him. Kara parted the kiss and wasn't sure what compelled her, but she got up from the air mattress and held out her hand. "You know, there's room for one more in my room. Wanna join me?" Barry laughed slightly as he took her hand, Kara pulling him up and leading him towards the room. As soon as Kara closed the door behind her, she once again felt herself getting close to Barry, and for the first time in a long while, she wasn't scared. She felt safe, and even though she knew things were moving fast between them, she didn't regret a single decision she made that evening.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver sat on the couch while glancing at the television. He currently was watching the local news for National City and to his surprise, he realized Felicity wasn't kidding about the three hour time difference. He also wondered where Barry went, considering he hadn't seen him all night. Oliver turned around and noticed Barry entering the living room, realizing that he had just taken a shower.

"How'd you sleep?" Oliver questioned, Barry sitting next to Oliver in response.

"I didn't." Barry cheekily replied, which caused Oliver to scoff.

"Wow, that is the fastest I've ever seen anyone jump into bed with someone, even for you," Oliver smirked. "You know that kind of makes you a playboy now."

"What? It does not. It's like meeting someone at a party, and you realize you have this great connection with them...and by the end of the night you're sleeping with each other." Barry defended himself. "Okay, that's not a good analogy. Look, I know that I speed my way through things, but I've never felt this way about someone before. Not Iris, not even Patty. It was just weird that it took more than 24 hours for it to happen."

"Well you know this isn't going to last, right?" Oliver informed him, causing Barry to give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Barry questioned.

"Barry, you're from a different Earth. You can't stay here with Kara. Who is going to protect Central City?" Oliver reminded him. "I tried and it failed terribly. I failed your city. So imagine what's going to happen if you decide to play house with another superhero that's not in your world and Central City goes to hell. You're going to fail your city."

"You know, sometimes I wished I wasn't a superhero." Barry gritted his teeth. "Just so I wouldn't have to put up with all these responsibilities. Maybe I want to be happy for once, did you ever think of that, Oliver? How come you can be happy but I can't?"

"Gee, maybe because Felicity and I live in the same city and I don't have to time travel just to be with her." Oliver firmly answered. "You, on the other hand, don't even know how to time travel and we're stuck here until we can build another tachyon accelerator. But you're not even interested in doing that because you want to help your new superhero girlfriend find some villain that's running around town. This doesn't concern you, so you need to mind your business and find a way for us to get home."

"Wow, it's so easy dismissing my feelings, isn't it?" Barry got up from the couch and made his way to Kara's kitchen, deciding that he needed some space. "But it's okay...because as long as we get home, that's all that matters to you." Barry looked up and saw Kara entering the living room which caused him to stuff his hands in his pockets. Oliver couldn't stand watching this, so he got up from the sofa and started to make his way towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kara," Oliver said to her. "If you need me, I'll be at the DEO trying to find my way home." Oliver's eyes met with Barry's as the two of them furrowed their eyebrows at one another, but Oliver decided to end the stare down when he opened the door and closed it behind him. Barry decided to shake it off as he turned to Kara, seeing she was giving him a softened look.

"I heard everything you guys were talking about," Kara admitted. "I have super hearing. Please, don't let me get between you and Oliver."

"You're not." Barry quickly answered before he took a deep breath. "You're not, Kara. I promise. Oliver just needs to understand that maybe everything isn't all about him." Kara softly smiled at him before taking his hands in hers.

"Well, I should thank you for last night," Kara said, Barry feeling his cheeks turn a crimson red. "It was...incredible."

"Yeah, I agree." Barry chuckled as Kara bit her lower lip.

"That wasn't like...a one-night stand or anything, was it?" Kara shyly wondered as Barry raised an eyebrow. "Because I know that it was sudden but…, I had all these emotions and I'm just afraid that it could be like one of those things that happens once and then you go off and it never happens again and…," Kara was cut off when Barry placed his lips to hers, which allowed her to forget her rant and kiss him back. She parted her lips from his as Barry ran a hand through her hair.

"No, it was not a one-night stand," Barry assured her. "In fact, I think we have time before work for another round…," Barry pressed his lips to hers again as Kara laughed softly, but the two of them were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Kara used her x-ray vision and noticed it was Alex on the other side, which forced her to get out of Barry's arms and towards the door.

"It's my sister." Kara sighed. She opened the door and saw Alex there with a box of donuts as she wondered what the occasion was. "Hmm, a box of donuts. Should I be worried?"

"No, no." Alex shook her head. "Kara, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Kara motioned for Alex to enter, but Alex was shocked when she noticed Barry was standing in the middle of the living room. Alex turned to Kara and pointed a finger at him, but Kara lightly shrugged her shoulders. "So, how about those donuts."

"Yeah, I'll put them in the kitchen," Alex said, placing them on the counter while she thought about what she had to tell Kara. "So, do you think that we can talk for a minute? In private?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded her head before playfully pointing at Barry. "Don't turn on the news. The last thing I need is you getting the urge to stop super villains again."

"Yes, ma'am," Barry said while Kara lightly squeezed his arm. She then followed her sister into the kitchen and sat down at the table, but Alex found her eyes wandering towards Barry in the living room.

"So, Barry stayed here last night?" Alex wondered as Kara nodded her head. "All night?" This time, Kara cheekily smiled as she nodded her head, Alex realizing what had happened overnight. "Kara, really?"

"What?" Kara shrugged her shoulders. "He's a sweet guy, I was in the moment and I now get to check 'sex with a superhero' off my list."

"Don't you think that this is going a little too fast?" Alex asked.

"When you're swept up in the romance, things go quickly," Kara said. "And besides, he's The Flash. Things tend to go fast when he's one of the fastest super heroes ever."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Alex furrowed her eyebrows while trying to think of the words to say. "Um, I…" Before Alex had a chance to speak, Kara looked down at her cell phone and released a sigh, glancing up at Alex and shrugging her shoulders.

"This is going to have to wait." Kara bit her lower lip and started making her way out of the kitchen. "I have work. But we'll talk later and I won't get hurt. I promise." Kara left the kitchen and motioned for Barry to follow her out the door, but Alex let out a sigh as soon as she heard the door click. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Kara that Hank wanted her to stop seeing Barry, but she knew she had to. The last thing she needed was her sister having her heart broken.

* * *

As Barry and Kara walked along the streets to CatCo, Barry appeared as if he had a great idea, which caused him to immediately stop and stare at Kara. Kara realized Barry stopped and turned towards him, motioning towards the stop light that was ahead.

"Why'd you stop? We have to catch the light." Kara explained.

"I have an idea," Barry said, causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. "We don't know anything about Harley Quinn, and your cousin doesn't know what she wants with Lois. But I know someone that does know about her."

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Batman," Barry said. "What if we asked him about Harley Quinn?"

"That's a good idea, but I don't exactly have his number on speed dial." Kara walked up to Barry as he gave her a smirk.

"Well then, I guess that means we're going to have to go to Gotham City..." Barry waved an eyebrow as Kara gave him a determined glance. She had always been interested in meeting one of the many superheroes that her cousin knew and with Harley Quinn running around, they were going to need his help in trying to figure out what it was Harley wanted.

After contemplating it for a few moments, it was decided; after work, she and Barry were going to Gotham City so they could meet The Dark Knight... _in person._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl.**_

 _ **Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support of the last chapter. This chapter, we go to Gotham City and meet another superhero. (Honestly, I don't get how Batman isn't in Supergirl's world in the show when Batman and Superman clearly interact in the movies). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

Kara and Barry entered CatCo Worldwide that morning as they noticed the hustle and bustle of the workers going to their designated areas. As Kara and Barry exited the elevator on their floor, she motioned towards Winn, heading towards his desk and patting it gently.

"Meeting, now," Kara instructed. "Make sure let James know." Kara turned around and led Barry away from the desk, although Winn innocently blinked at what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Barry questioned, Kara leading him towards the elevator.

"You'll see," Kara said, the elevator closing on the both of them as they headed downstairs.

* * *

A few moments later, Kara opened the door to an office as Barry glanced around, realizing that there were computers and equipment. Barry turned around and tried to come up with something to say, but instead, all he did was stammer.

"Like it?" Kara chuckled as Barry glanced at the computers.

"Yeah, but…" Barry finally formed a few words as Kara wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's Supergirl's control center at work." Kara giggled slightly at Barry's confusion. "Winn thought that we needed a control center away from the DEO so, we have one here. Think of it as our home away from home."

"Ah, I see." Barry walked towards Kara's computer and sat down, Kara placing her head in the crook of his neck. Barry chuckled at the affection as he continued looking at the computer program in front of him. "This is really cool."

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"Does Cat know this is here?" Barry wondered.

"Nope." Kara shook her head. "At least I don't think so."

"Wouldn't that be something?" Barry smirked. "Your boss figuring out your secret identity."

"I don't think I would ever be able to live that down." Kara teased, which prompted Barry to give her a light chuckle. Barry leaned his forehead on hers but their moment was ruined when Winn and James came into the room.

"All right, I wrestled up James. What's going…," Winn trailed off on his question when he looked up and saw Kara and Barry staring at him. He pointed towards Barry with a confused expression while Kara straightened herself up. "What's he doing in here?"

"I invited him," Kara said. "Oh, don't worry. He knows everything."

"He knows about...the...thing and…" Winn didn't want to mention that Kara was Supergirl out loud so Barry decided to prove that he knew precious information.

"Yes, I know Kara is Supergirl," Barry answered, Winn and James glancing at each other with stunned silence.

"So are we just telling everyone now or…?" James shrugged his shoulders while glancing at Kara.

"No, there's a reason I told Barry," Kara explained. "And I think that maybe it would be for the best if we moved on to why I brought you here."

"If it's to talk about that blur, did you hear what he did last night at Metropolis?" Winn questioned as Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "He drugged Lois Lane and then was caught trying to steal from an arts and crafts store. I told you he was evil Kara. Guys that wear red are always the bad guy."

"Why would he try to drug Lois Lane? I don't get it." James crossed his arms as Barry politely folded his hands. "And not to mention, he looked ridiculous in all that glitter."

"So, should we tell them?" Barry asked, Kara finally nodding her head.

"Yeah, let's tell them." Kara agreed. "Guys?" Kara got Winn and James's attention as Barry stood up from his chair. "The blur isn't evil."

"I'm sorry, were you hit on your head?" Winn asked. "Of course, he's evil. Did you not see the things he did to that poor woman?"

"After talking to him, I'm a thousand percent sure he wasn't involved in drugging Lois," Kara responded.

"And you know he's not evil, because….?" James raised an eyebrow. Barry raised his hand while giving Winn and James a small smile.

"I'm the blur you saw the other night," Barry answered. "I'm The Flash."

"Sure, and I have Wonder Woman on speed dial." Winn scoffed, but they were ultimately silenced when Barry zipped out of the room and returned a second later with coffee. James and Winn stammered for a few moments while Kara took the coffee from him, taking a sip and nodding her head.

"Mmm, vanilla spice." Kara beamed at Barry while he shrugged his shoulders.

"And I put Cat's breakfast on Kara's desk because she forgot it this morning." Barry winked at Kara which caused her to let out a sigh.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Kara muttered.

"So, do you believe me now?" Barry asked James and Winn.

"Yeah, we believe you." Winn and James spoke in unison.

"All right, so, if you didn't do it, then who was the one that tried to hurt Lois?" James inquired.

"Funny you asked that," Barry pointed a finger at both Winn and James. "We spoke to Superman about it, showed him some video and he said it was someone named Harley Quinn. She's one of Batman's villains and we're going to go to Gotham City after work to get some answers."

"Wait, you're going to Gotham City?" Winn wondered. "Kara, that place is dangerous."

"Please, just how dangerous can it be?" Kara nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's try they have psychotic villains," James added. "The Joker, The Riddler, The Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Professor Hugo Strange. Need I go on?"

"Yeah, the villains you face and the villains Batman faces are totally different," Winn said. "Your villain's motivation is to take over National City. Batman's villain's motivation is to kill him. You can get seriously hurt."

"I'll be fine, Winn." Kara linked her arm to Barry's as he glanced down at her. "Barry's going with me."

"He is now?" James noticed how close Kara and Barry were, which fueled his jealousy. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to go and help."

"You?" Kara and Winn questioned.

"Yeah, I mean...I obviously care about you, Kara. I don't want you to get hurt." James said. However, Barry knew there was an underlying reason that James wanted to go.

"Well, if he's going so am I," Winn said. "I can't let you guys go by yourself."

"I appreciate it, guys. But are you sure?" Kara glanced at the both of them.

"We're sure," James said. "We want to help."

"Well, all right." Kara nodded her head as she stared at Winn. "Do you think you can pull up any information on Harley Quinn? You know, if there were any sightings of her before she made her way to Metropolis and National City?"

"I can do that at lunch," Winn promised.

"All right, and James, make sure that you have a ton of film because we're going to need it later," Kara instructed.

"I can do that." James nodded his head while Kara smiled.

"Perfect." Kara let out a nervous chuckle as she stared at the clock. "I better get to work before Cat has my head."

"Yeah, she wanted me to fix another one of her computers, so I should get going," Barry added, Kara squeezing Barry's arm affectionately before unlinking it and heading out of the room. As soon as Barry followed suit, James turned around and pointed at the speedster.

"Are Kara and Barry like a thing? And if so when did that happen?" James pondered.

"Well, I don't know and it had to be recent," Winn answered. "And why do you care? You and Kara broke up like two months ago, remember? She's eventually going to date around."

"I know we broke up." James shook his head. "You don't have to remind me. I don't know, I just don't trust that dude."

"Jealousy, thy name is Olsen," Winn smirked while patting James on the shoulder and walking away. James didn't think he was jealous of Barry. He was almost certain it was more of distrust. After all, there was something about Barry that rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

Barry sat in Cat's office that morning as he started trying to fix what was wrong with one of Cat's computers. He couldn't figure out how a computer could have so many viruses, and he was starting to question what exactly had happened before the computer shut down. While it wasn't in Barry's jurisdiction to ask, he kept his thoughts to himself and decided to continue on with his work. As he kept typing in prompts on the computer, Harleen entered Cat's office, almost surprised that Cat wasn't the one sitting in her chair.

"Oh, I can come back later if you like," Harleen said. Barry looked up and shook his head, giving a nervous chuckle in the process.

"Um, it's all right." Barry motioned for her to come in. "I was just fixing Cat's computer. She, on the other hand, went out for lunch and she should be back later."

"Isn't it Casey's job to get her lunch?" Harleen asked. Barry looked up as he thought for a moment, finally releasing an 'ah' noise.

"You mean Kara." Barry politely corrected her. "Kara is doing some of her own work right now, so Cat thought it would be a good day to get her own lunch." Barry went back to fixing the computer as Harleen walked slowly towards the desk.

"I must say you have some of the strongest arms I've ever seen." Harleen sat down on the chair near the desk, causing Barry to look up at her. "It's mesmerizing."

"Um, thanks?" Barry wasn't sure if he should take the compliment but he figured if he just thanked her, she would go away.

"And did anyone tell you that you have a cute face?" Harleen wondered, this time, Barry scrunching his face in confusion.

"I'm sorry, are you flirting with me?" Barry asked.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Harleen gave a sultry laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a very nice person and all," Barry gave a nervous chuckle before his eyes darted towards Kara's desk, noticing she was typing on the computer. Little did he know, she was listening in with her super hearing. "But I'm currently seeing someone."

"I noticed you didn't say girlfriend...or boyfriend. Whatever floats your boat." Harleen smirked.

"I like her, she likes me. That's all there is to it." Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, you sound indecisive. And I think you need a girl that can rock your world." Harleen went towards Barry's hand but he pulled it away.

"Okay, you want me to be straightforward? Fine. I have a girlfriend. Now please stop because I'm not interested in you." Kara couldn't help but smile softly as she listened in on the conversation, but she also heard Harleen stand up and walk out of the office in a huff. Before Harleen went to her desk, she stopped at Kara's and glared into the young girl's eyes.

"You and your boy toy messed with the wrong girl." Harleen seethed while walking away, although Barry slowly came out of the office afterward.

"She really needs to take a hint." Barry shuddered, his eyes going towards Kara who smiled at him. "You heard everything I just told Harleen, didn't you?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kara hummed while nodding her head.

"And you're not freaked out by that, are you?" Barry once again wondered.

"Nuh-uh," Kara revealed, Barry chuckling at her. "Maybe now, Harleen will get the message."

"Yeah, let's hope." Barry sighed. "Where did Cat find her anyway?"

"I don't know." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why Cat would go and hire someone else...unless she wanted a story."

"Okay, that would make sense." Barry nodded his head. "But what kind of story?"

"It looks like we're going to have to do a bit of digging on her, aren't we?" Kara raised an eyebrow, causing Barry to point at her.

"Yes, we are." Barry agreed, the two of them glancing back at Harleen's desk. There was something off about Harleen...and they just hoped that she didn't cause trouble.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Barry came from?" James sat in the cafeteria in CatCo as Winn was trying to enjoy his lunch. Winn usually loved lunch time as it was a time to unwind from Cat's demanding behavior, but he was having trouble unwinding when James kept asking questions about Barry. "I mean, I never heard of him before. And how is Kara suddenly head over heels for him?"

"You know, if I wanted to analyze every single relationship Kara's ever had, I would have formed a club about it." Winn stared at James while gripping his sandwich. "However, I think it's safe to say that I would rather eat my lunch, which is what you should be doing unless you want to spend the rest of your day starving."

"So it doesn't interest you? Not one bit?" James wondered.

"Just a little bit, but if he makes Kara happy then we need to accept it," Winn revealed. "Besides, you and Kara are over. Just like she found someone else, you need to find someone else."

"You think that would make Kara jealous?" James appeared intrigued as Winn nodded his head.

"Yeah, it would make her really jealous." Winn was willing to say anything if it meant him going back to his sandwich. "So who are you going to find to make Kara jealous? It's gotta be someone that she might not approve. It would drive her crazy."

"Hmm, how about that Harleen girl that showed up?" James asked, Winn pointing a finger at him.

"There you go." Winn tried to sound encouraging. "Now fly away, birdie. Time for me to finish my sandwich." James got up from the chair and walked towards Harleen, who was sitting at another table by herself.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" James asked as Harleen motioned for James to sit.

"Well, I wonder what compelled you to come all the way over here." Harleen raised her eyebrow while James shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I noticed you were a pretty lady and pretty ladies shouldn't be sitting by themselves." James chuckled.

"Wow, like I haven't heard that line before," Harleen smirked while folding her hands. "So Olsen, why don't you tell me why you're really interested in me. Is this about that ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"How did you know about that?" James incredulously wondered.

"Isn't being a good reporter observing your surroundings?" Harleen asked. "She dumped you and now she moved on to someone else."

"Not just someone else, a superhero," James muttered, but Harleen was intrigued by what James revealed. "I mean, I get I can't protect her the way a superhero can but her pushing me away isn't fair to me."

"So she's pushing you away for a superhero, huh? Tell me, do you know which superhero?" James bit his lower lip as he considered telling Harleen, and under normal circumstances, he wouldn't. However, there was some underlying jealousy that made James want to blow up. Eventually, he glanced at Harleen and furrowed his eyebrows, noticing she was raising an eyebrow at him.

"The Flash," James revealed. Harleen nodded her head and took out a sheet of paper, writing something down and handing it to him.

"Here's my number," Harleen smirked, James slowly taking it. "You know, if you ever want to talk." Harleen got up from her chair and walked away, prompting Winn to furrow his eyebrows slightly. As soon as Harleen left, Winn got up from his chair and walked towards James, sitting down in the seat across from him.

"If Kara finds out that you basically told Harleen that Barry was The Flash, she will kill you." Winn reminded him. "And she is capable of killing a human being."

"She's not going to find out." James stood up from the chair. "It's not like Harleen has some vendetta against Supergirl or anything."

"You know, why don't you just say that a little louder. I don't think the whole world heard you yet." Winn furrowed his eyebrows. James rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Winn to go back to his food. However, he was worried that James was going to end up hurting Kara in more ways than one. And there was a small part in Winn that worried it was mostly because James was jealous.

* * *

As Kara was almost done with her work for the day, she turned off her computer and grabbed her sweater. But she was taken by surprise when Barry came towards her and held out his phone, motioning that he wanted to show her something. Kara walked away from her desk and followed Barry towards the elevator, knowing that whatever Barry wanted to say wasn't going to be done out loud.

"Okay, so I spent some time during the day trying to figure out what it was Harleen was after, and I found something on one of Cat's computers that she wanted me to fix." Barry showed Kara what was on the phone as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"She wants a story on my cousin?" Kara asked.

"Yep," Barry responded. "I'm not sure what the story is supposed to be about since the document was vague, but whatever they want to find out about Clark, it isn't good."

"It sounds like it's some sort of expose." Kara thought for a moment. "What if they're trying to find out Clark's secret?"

"Do you think this story and what happened to Lois has a connection?" Barry questioned, Kara shrugging her shoulders.

"It does seem like an odd coincidence," Kara admitted. "All the more reason to ask Batman if Harley Quinn and Harleen Quinzel know each other." Barry nodded his head as the two of them went in the elevator so they could head out to Gotham City.

* * *

Kara didn't doubt Winn when he said Gotham City was usually dark, but looking at the city from inside the train made her realize that her friend was right. Gotham City was dark, which was a stark contrast from National City and Metropolis. However, Barry didn't seem bothered by the dark surroundings. As soon as the train stopped at the station, the foursome got out of the train car and stood on the platform, Kara biting her lower lip from how uneasy she felt.

"Wow, Winn you weren't kidding when you said Gotham City was a dark place." Kara turned towards him.

"If you think the town looks dark, just wait until you see the villains." Winn shuddered. Winn noticed Barry was unfazed by the city, which was surprising to him. "You're not scared of Gotham City?"

"Once you've been to Starling City, everything else looks tame," Barry responded. "So where do we find Batman again?"

"Kal-El said Batman uses some signal in the sky. Unfortunately, it's controlled by the mayor of Gotham City, so we're going to have to find a new way to summon him." Kara crossed her arms. Before Barry had a chance to answer, they heard screams coming from the nearby bank, prompting Kara and Barry to furrow their eyebrows.

"Sounds like someone is trying to illegally hit the Jackpot." Barry ran behind a nearby trashcan and emerged in his costume a moment later, but all Kara could do was give him a feigned look of annoyance.

"You have this impulse to help people everywhere, don't you?" Kara gave a slight chuckle as Barry shrugged his shoulders playfully in return, with Kara going behind the same dumpster and emerging as Supergirl a moment later. "At least, this time, you have back-up so you don't get yourself in trouble again."

"Let's go." Barry motioned towards the bank as he and Kara zoomed towards the action, but Winn and James stammered.

"So, are we just supposed to sit on the sidelines while they fight?" Winn questioned.

"That's what it looks like." James let out a sigh.

Kara and Barry made their way to the bank but the first thing that caught Barry's attention was the victim covered in ice. He had seen this before with Captain Cold, but there was no way Captain Cold existed on this earth. Kara motioned towards the entrance of the bank, showing a villain in a cryogenic suit holding a bag of money.

"They have their own version of Captain Cold here? That's kind of awesome." Barry muttered as Kara focused on the villain in front of her.

"You know, I don't think that money belongs to you!" Kara shouted. The villain turned to Kara and Barry, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Superman's cousin and...some Scarlett freak I've never met before." The villain taunted. Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she clenched her fist, Barry immediately speeding towards the villain and taking the money from him.

"I'm not just a Scarlett freak," Barry responded, although he wasn't anticipating the villain to take out a cryonic freeze ray and point it at him. "I'm about to be a _frozen_ Scarlett freak, aren't I?"

"Take a lucky guess." The villain smirked. Kara zoomed towards the villain and was about to tackle him, but she was taken off-guard when the villain turned around and grabbed her by the throat. Kara struggled to catch her breath while the villain choked her, Barry hearing the click of the ray as he tried to come to her aid.

"Supergirl!" Barry shouted with concern. The villain turned his attention to Barry and was about to freeze him until a gadget flew right into the ray and knocked it out of the villain's hand. Barry turned towards the person and noticed it was someone in an all black costume, but he was taken off-guard when Kara used her strength to kick the villain which forced him to release her. Kara landed on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, but Barry knew it was time to get her out of the middle of the battle. He zoomed and picked her up while moving her towards the sidewalk, Kara holding onto Barry and glancing at him with a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara assured him, the two of them staring at the scene ahead of them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Barry questioned while slowly placing Kara down.

"Yeah, that's Batman," Kara whispered. Batman walked towards the villain and clenched his fist, their eyes darting back to the villain who was gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Freeze. Why am I not surprised?" Batman said with a straight face. "Right, because almost every other villain is in jail, that's why."

"You may have found me, The Dark Knight, but with one pull of my freeze ray, you're about to become The Frozen Icicle!" Mr. Freeze cackled, going towards his cryonic ray. Batman took one of his tools from under his cape and tossed it at Mr. Freeze with ease, the small bat boomerang hitting the cryonic ray far from him and coming back to the masked hero. Batman then took out what looked to be a small gun and fired it, a net coming out and landing on top of Mr. Freeze. Kara and Barry widened their eyes while Batman walked forward, motioning for the Gotham City police to come in and take the villain from the scene. Batman turned towards Kara and Barry, a slight grimace appearing on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Superman's cousin?" Batman spoke, his eyes now focusing on Barry. "I don't know who your friend is."

"The Flash," Barry answered, but Batman didn't seem amused.

"The Flash? That's the best superhero name you can come up with?" Batman questioned.

"Your name is Batman. Bat. Man." Barry placed a hand on his hip.

"Touche." Batman relented before pointing at Kara. "What are you doing in my neck of the woods? Did Clark send you?"

"No, Clark didn't send us." Kara revealed. "There's something I want to talk to you about. It's regarding Harley Quinn."

"Harley Quinn?" Batman pursed his lips before motioning for Kara and Barry to follow him. "We can't talk here. We can take the Batman car."

"That's okay, we have our own mode of transportation," Barry smiled, prompting Batman to shrug his shoulders. He went towards the bat car and got in, quickly getting away while Kara flew into the air.

"Go get Winn and James," Kara instructed. "I think we left them at the train station." Barry nodded his head as the two of them made their separate ways before meeting at Wayne Manor.

* * *

As soon as Barry retrieved Winn and James, he met Kara in front of Wayne Manor. As the young superheroes glanced at the huge door, they felt intimidated. Here they were coming from lofts and houses yet Bruce Wayne, the man behind the Batman costume lived in a luxurious mansion.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" Winn wondered, Kara finally nodding her head.

"Yeah, it just seems weird standing out here," James added. Kara nodded her head as she took the first step towards the house, knocking on the door and taking a step back. The door opened and revealed a butler, which didn't surprise any of them since they knew Batman didn't live alone.

"Hello, Bruce has been expecting you. Please, come inside." The butler motioned for the four of them to enter the mansion. As soon as they entered the mansion, the butler closed the door, turning towards them and giving them a smile. "My name is Alfred and if you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask. Come along, Bruce is this way." As Alfred started leading them towards Bruce's room, they spotted multiple pictures of Bruce with his parents on the walls.

"Wow, he might as well build a shrine to his parents," Winn said, although he was caught off guard when something went flying towards him. Kara immediately shielded Winn as the metal object bounced off her and landed on the floor, revealing the weapon to be a metal boomerang shaped like a bat.

"I heard that, kid." Winn continued hiding behind Kara as they spotted Bruce walking towards them.

"You have super hearing too?" James asked.

"No, but he was talking out loud, so it's hard not to hear him." Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and made his way towards his room. "All right, you mentioned something about Harley Quinn back at the bank robbery."

"Yeah, um...she's one of your villains so we thought that you would be able to help us." Kara found her voice as Bruce motioned for the four of them to sit on the nearby couch. As soon as they were situated, Kara kept her eyes on Bruce, her eyebrows slightly furrowing. "My cousin said that she was missing from the prison here and we wanted more insight on her."

"You want more insight on Harley Quinn?" Bruce gruffly wondered while staring out the window. "I'll give you what I know. She was some sort of psychiatrist that had the hots for The Joker. They broke out, caused mischief, and basically made my life hell. Eventually, I rounded them up, put them back in prison and she recently escaped. Something about wanting to get revenge on me by hurting those close to me."

"Are you close to any people?" Barry wondered, Bruce turning around with slight disgust.

"Kid, I live in a mansion that's on a cliff. I'm basically a recluse." Bruce answered. "I don't mingle with people and I spend most of my time locking villains away. The only person I can think of is Superman, and I don't even see him that much."

"Wait a minute, that explains what Harley Quinn wanted with Lois," Barry revealed. "Lois is close to Superman, so the only way to really hurt Superman is to hurt those around him."

"And if she tried hurting Lois, then there's no doubt she's going to strike again," Bruce said. "That means, I would keep my eyes peeled if I were you, Kara Zor-El." Kara widened her eyes as Bruce walked towards her with traversed arms. "If Harley Quinn tried to hurt someone Clark loved, there's no doubt she's going to try to hurt someone you care about. You probably have a family, friends...a boyfriend that you care deeply about." Barry stiffened himself a bit as Bruce continued staring at Kara.

"If...if Harley is going to come after me, then I have to be prepared." Kara sighed. "What do I do?"

"If I were you, I'd ditch everyone I ever cared about, live on the side of a cliff, save people from far while using the money to fill the emptiness in my heart," Bruce said, causing Kara to innocently blink. "But considering you're young and don't want to live a dark life like mine, I suggest you're careful with who you hang around with." Kara stammered slightly as she thought about Bruce's message before ultimately nodding her head. She got up from her chair and gave a polite smile to Bruce before making her way towards the exit. "Kara?" Kara turned around and noticed Bruce tossing her a small booklet. "That's everything you need to know about Harley Quinn. Be careful, though. There's no telling what she can do." Kara took a deep breath and nodded her head, slowly leaving the room with Barry, James, and Winn in tow. As soon as they exited the mansion, Kara kept her eyes on the small booklet, thinking about Bruce's words. Was she really going to have to cut off all of her friendships just so she wouldn't be a target?

* * *

Kara and Barry arrived back at Kara's loft that evening while Kara placed the book on the island. Bruce's words lingered in the back of her mind, and while she went to Gotham City to get answers, she knew she had returned to National City a completely different person. Barry sensed Kara's hesitance and decided to see if he could pick her brain.

"You've been awfully quiet since we got back," Barry spoke, prompting Kara to turn towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been in a daze," Kara admitted, sitting down on the kitchen stool as Barry joined her. "Barry, what if Bruce is right? What if me having all these friendships ends up putting someone in danger?"

"Kara, you can't push people away every time something doesn't go right." Barry softly told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Obviously, your friends chose to stick by you regardless because they believe in you and they know that you're going to protect them no matter what."

"But what if I can't, Barry?" Kara asked, Barry sitting on the chair next to her and grabbing her hand. "What if I can't protect them and I lose them forever? I can't lose Winn, James, my sister, Hank, Kal-El, even Cat Grant." Kara scrunched her face as Barry chuckled, but he noticed the seriousness in her tone when she grabbed his hands and firmly squeezed them. "But most importantly, I can't lose you. I can't shake the feeling that you can die at the hands of Harley Quinn or worse. These last few days made me realize...you are the best thing that's happened to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to Harley Quinn or your villain Zoom…"

"You're not going to lose me, okay?" Barry placed his hands on her cheeks as Kara gazed at him. "I have superpowers too...so you're not going to be fighting alone. You have me, Kara. Stronger together, right?" Barry noticed Kara smiling before giving her a kiss. Kara fueled the kiss with passion as Barry slowly got up from the kitchen chair and picked her up, leading her to the bedroom and closing the door behind them. As Kara felt Barry lay her down on the bed, she parted the kiss and gave him a smile.

"I didn't know nice and slow was in your repertoire, scarlet speedster." Kara lightly chuckled as Barry gave her another kiss.

"I think I can slow things down for one night," Barry whispered against her lips as the two of them spent the rest of the night in each other's company and letting all of their fears slip away.

* * *

Winn sat in front of his laptop as he read a scanned version of the book Bruce had given Kara, but the more he read the book, the more he felt there was something he was missing. He knew the name Harley Quinn sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure where he heard it before. Winn was about to give up for the night until he heard a buzz from his phone, picking it up and seeing James had texted him.

 _Called Harleen after all. Glad I took the plunge._

 _James_

Winn stared at the name for a moment as his eyes widened, prompting him to suddenly get a piece of paper from the kitchen. Winn wrote 'Harley Quinn' on the top and Harleen Quinzel on the bottom. As Winn studied both names, he took a red pen and crossed off the 'n' in Harleen's first name and the 'z-e-l' in her last name. Winn capped the pen and widened his eyes, studying the similarities in the names he wrote on the sheet of paper.

 _HARLEY QUINN_

 _HARLEE QUIN_

Winn immediately grabbed the phone and dialed a number, hoping that the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hey, um...Alex. This is Winn. I know I probably should have called Kara first, but I think I know where Harley Quinn is."

" _You know where she is? Where is she?_ " Alex wondered, but before Winn had a chance to speak he noticed a joker card in the living room, which suddenly piqued his interest. Winn slowly walked over to the card and picked it up, but as he did, the card exploded and released knock-out gas. Winn stammered for a few moments before hitting the ground, a noise Alex heard on the other end of the phone call. " _Winn? Winn!_ " Hovering over Winn's sleeping state was Harley Quinn, and before Alex had a chance to ask questions, Harley stepped on Winn's cell phone to brutally end the call.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I do know one thing." Harley snickered as she stared down at a sleeping Winn. "Supergirl is going to pay a _hefty_ price for your return."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I do not own Flash or Supergirl._

 _Hey guys! First off all, I am really sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. Life really got in the way. I do intend to finish this story, so just because I don't update right away, it doesn't mean I abandoned it. In this chapter, we find out why Harley took Winn, and Barry figures out the reason he and Kara are moving fast in their relationship. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kara felt her eyes slightly open as she glanced around the room, noticing that she and Barry's clothes were draped all over the floor and furniture. She slowly sat up while bringing the blanket close to her, but a smile grew on her face when she saw Barry sleeping soundly next to her. She never thought of getting so close to someone before, and she wondered why it was happening so quickly. However, she decided not to press the issue and instead focused on the here and now. She leaned closer and gave Barry a kiss on his forehead, which prompted him to slowly open his eyes and look up at her.

"Hi." Barry softly muttered with a smile on his face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Kara smiled while giving him a kiss. Barry deepened it before Kara parted and went to grab some of her clothes from the floor. However, she noticed the bra clasp was broken which caused her to raise an eyebrow towards him. "Nice and slow my alien DNA."

"Hey, I tried." Barry winced while Kara playfully shook her head.

"You owe me a new bra." Kara chuckled while peppering his lips with kisses. Barry chuckled from the affection until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara sighed as she buried her head in the crook of Barry's neck, not wanting to get up. Unfortunately, the person on the other end wasn't going to go away as they continued banging on the door. Kara grabbed an oversized t-shirt and got out of bed, her eyes locked on Barry's with slight sadness. "Well, there goes our morning."

"Yeah," Barry groaned. Before Kara could say anything, Barry placed a t-shirt and pajama shorts on in less than a second, which caused Kara to chuckle.

"I hope those come off as quickly as they go on." Kara teased while the two of them made their way to the door. As Kara opened the door, she noticed Alex was there, allowing her to let out an annoyed sigh. "You sure love to visit early in the morning, don't you?"

"Kara, I was on the phone with Winn last night," Alex sighed. "He said something about knowing who Harley Quinn was until someone disconnected the call. I went over to his place and I found this." Alex handed Kara a sheet of paper that had Winn's handwriting on it.

"Winn figured out Harley and Harleen were the same person," Barry muttered.

"No wonder her name seemed familiar." Kara groaned. "What is Harleen's M.O. anyway? I don't get it."

"Hmm," Barry thought for a moment until he widened his eyes. "Kara, I figured out why Harleen was at the craft store. How did she lure Lois before she knocked her out?"

"Um, with a joker card," Kara said.

"Right, and what could be associated with a joker card at a craft shop?" Barry wondered.

"Glitter," Kara said above a whisper. "She's making Lois and Winn disappear almost as if it's some sort of game."

"We're going to have to find Winn," Alex furrowed her eyebrows although Kara lightly cleared her throat.

"Well before we do, I should probably put some clothes on." Kara stared down at the oversized t-shirt she had before walking towards her bedroom. Barry bit his lower lip as he turned to Alex, realizing that she was crossing her arms while glancing at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Barry wondered as Alex shook her head slightly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong yet. But you're about to." Alex muttered. "Barry, I don't know what's going on between you and my sister, but it needs to stop."

"I'm sorry?" Barry innocently blinked as Alex stared at him.

"You're supposed to be trying to find your way home, and you can't do that if you're enamored with Kara," Alex said. "She has a job to do here, and I don't need her getting hurt because you break up with her and leave."

"Wait, you don't want Kara to get hurt if I break up with her, but you want me to break up with her so she doesn't get hurt?" Barry appeared muddled. "I don't understand."

"You're making this more complicated than it has to be, Barry." Alex sighed. "And it would be for the best if you both said your goodbyes and went your separate ways."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Barry found the courage to say as Alex appeared taken aback. "I can't explain it, but the more time I spend with Kara, the closer I am to her. I don't know if it has to do with me, or with her, but for some reason, this just feels right. I never want to hurt her because she's a wonderful girl, and she deserves to be happy. But if you don't want her to be happy, then what kind of sister does that make you?" Alex couldn't believe what psychology Barry was trying to pin on her, but all she did was let out a hollow chuckle.

"When Kara first landed on Earth, I made a promise to my mother and father, that I was going to protect her from anyone or anything that would cause her harm. You coming here, and magically falling in love with her, it's dangerous for both of you involved. Kara may not see it now but you're no good for her, and if you don't break up with her then I will have to take drastic measures." Alex crossed her arms, but Barry shook his head at Alex's threat.

"You...you can't make me." Barry's face became serious while Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "I will find a way to make this work between me and your sister. Trust me. But, making me just disappear isn't the answer, Alex and you know it."

"Barry, I was talking with your friend Oliver back at the DEO...and realistically, you know you can't stay on this Earth." Alex tried a different approach. "Your city...Central City needs The Flash, and you can't abandon them because you want a relationship. Frankly, Barry...superheroes don't get to have relationships because the only one that gets hurt is the significant other. You don't want Kara getting hurt, now do you?" Barry was about to speak until Kara returned to the living room dressed in her clothes.

"Hey, I'm ready to head to the DEO." Kara smiled while she noticed the concerned look on Barry's face. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." Barry nodded his head, trying to forget the conversation he had with Alex just moments before. "I'm going to get some clothes on." Barry cleared his throat before zipping to the room and returning a moment later in his clothes from the night before. "All right, let's go." Barry didn't bother looking at Alex as he walked past her, but Kara had a feeling something was going on.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Kara asked while Alex turned towards Barry heading down the hall.

"Yeah, everything's great." Alex cleared her throat and motioned towards the door. "Come on, you know how Hank hates waiting." Kara nodded her head and followed Alex out the room, but she knew there was something wrong with Barry, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The trip to the DEO was a mostly quiet one, but once Barry spotted Hank and Oliver by the control panel, his eyes darted towards his friend from Starling City. Oliver turned around and spotted Barry staring at him, but the look on Barry's face wasn't thrilled.

"Oliver, we gotta talk," Barry said as Oliver followed him. As soon as Oliver and Barry made their way towards a private area of the headquarters, Barry turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Alex came to the house this morning to let us know Winn is missing."

"What's a Winn?" Oliver scrunched his face in confusion.

"Winn is a person, and is Kara's coworker from work." Barry sighed. "The point I'm trying to get across wasn't about Winn. She also said you spoke to her about Kara?"

"What about Kara?" Oliver wondered.

"How superheroes aren't allowed to have relationships...and that I'm just making things more complicated than it has to be." Barry groaned. "Oliver, I just want to let you know that I like Kara, a lot...and I don't know what it is that has me so drawn to her, but...I can't explain it. It's like, things are moving very fast between us...and I know that it's dangerous since we haven't even known each other for a week, but for some reason, it feels right. I know that we're from two different Earth's...but this feels different and...good."

"I know, you've explained that already but it feels like you're not listening to me." Oliver softly said while nodding her head. "There has to be some explanation as to why you're feeling these emotions for someone that you just met."

"Um, yeah…," Barry squinted his eyes at Oliver as if he conflicted on whether Oliver had heard him or not. "I just literally said why."

"No, there's something else, Barry," Oliver said. "I know. Maybe there's something those Kryptonians have that make idiotic superheroes from another dimension risk putting a city in danger just to have a love life."

"Actually, there is." Oliver turned around as he and Barry spotted Hank behind them. "I've been doing research as to why Barry and Kara connected as quickly as they have and the answer is simple. However, instead of me telling you, I think I know who can." Hank motioned for Barry and Oliver to follow him into a dark room that required Hank's hand print. "Usually Kara comes in here whenever she needs advice or information on her planet Krypton, but I think we can make an exception here." Barry and Oliver stared ahead as a hologram of Alura appeared before them.

"Whoa, that's cool," Barry muttered under his breath.

"Who is she?" Oliver turned to Hank who was staring at Alura's hologram.

"We modeled her after Kara's birth mother Alura. She along with everyone else aside from Kal-El and Kara were killed when Krypton exploded. We figured we'd give Kara a familiar face to talk to regarding her non-existent planet." Hank answered. "Now that she's been activated, you can ask her about Kara and your friend."

"And she just knows the answer?" Barry scrunched his face in confusion.

"To most things. Remember, she's a hologram, not an actual person." Hank responded.

"Honestly, you guys can totally make a ton of money on this hologram stuff." Barry pointed towards the hologram. "I mean, imagine a hologram of Michael Jackson in concert. Wait, you guys do have Michael Jackson on your Earth, right?"

"Oliver, please ask the hologram before my patience runs thin." Hank glanced at the older superhero.

"Will do." Oliver nodded his head as he cleared his throat. "Alura, there's something I wanted to ask you. Okay, so...your daughter...well, you're just a hologram but...you were based on Kara's mother which would mean Kara's mother is...sort of you, and…"

"We haven't got all day, Oliver." Hank furrowed his eyebrows as Barry let out a sigh.

"Let me try," Barry said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you Kryptonians have any experience with love? I mean, like do you guys just jump head first into a relationship where it moves really fast. Like, maybe people are ready to move in with each other by the end of the first week?"

"Excellent question." The hologram of Alura responded. "Kryptonians undergo what we call a Kryptonian Bond, which results in a rapid pace of courting. Whoever they bond with is destined to be their true soulmate. However, it is dangerous if Kryptonians link themselves to their soulmates. If something tragic were to happen, the Kryptonians would lose their soul as well."

"So you're saying that if hypothetically something happened to Barry." Oliver pointed towards his friend before continuing. "Does that mean that Kara would pretty much die too?"

"That is correct." The hologram of Alura responded. "We Kryptonians take the 'till death do us part' vow literally."

"That's scary." Oliver shuddered while glancing at Barry. "But why Barry of all people?"

"I guess she felt that we had some sort of connection," Barry revealed. "I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have that same connection as well."

"Well, because of Kara's Kryptonian voodoo magic, you breaking up with her just got more complicated." Oliver rolled his eyes as he started leaving the room. However, Barry followed him as quickly as he could.

'What are you talking about breaking up with her?" Barry wondered.

"Barry, realistically this can't continue. I'm telling you this as your friend, you need to break up with her. You heard what that talking computer said. If something happens to you, then something will happen to Kara...and two Earth's are going to lose their heroes. You have to think of the good of both dimensions. Please, just break up with her." Oliver saw Barry appear as if he was conflicted before he cleared his throat. "I saw her at one of the computers. You can break the news to her there."

"You want me to break up with her now?" Barry incredulously wondered. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"It has to happen sooner or later," Oliver warned him. "Do it. It's for the good of your city." Barry thought for a few moments before he ultimately shook his head.

"No." Barry declared.

"I'm sorry?" Oliver scrunched his face as Barry sighed.

"I'm not going to break up with her," Barry answered.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Oliver questioned as Barry let out a 'tsk' noise.

"Yeah, I did. But you need to listen to me now." Barry furrowed his eyebrows as Oliver stared at him. "What is so wrong with me being happy? I mean, I always think about the good of the city. The one time I want something real in my life, everyone wants to just rain on my parade. Well, I'm sorry. I'll find our way home, but until then I'm not going to break up with her."

"And just when are you going to find our way home, Barry?" Oliver raised his voice slightly as Barry appeared taken aback. "You're too busy playing house with Kara, and I'm not sure if you remembered, but Zoom is still out there. And this time, he's working with Captain Cold. They were the ones that froze my ass and sent me here. You're getting sidetracked that you're not seeing what truly matters. Us getting home is what's supposed to matter to you, not some girl that happens to have the same powers as Superman! You really need to get a reality check, Barry." Barry continued to stare at Oliver with an angered expression but Oliver felt his face slightly soften. "We can help Kara find her friend because I know right now that's what we need to do." Barry nodded his head, and with that acknowledgment, Oliver's face turned hard again. "But after that, we're focusing on going home! At the end of the day, we don't belong here...and God knows what kind of chaos is happening without either of us there." Oliver walked away from Barry as he stood there dumbfounded. Deep down, Barry knew he had to go home...but he just couldn't bring himself to let Kara know that their time was running out. After all, he was having a lot of fun here.

* * *

Winn felt his heavy eyes slightly open as he tried to comprehend all that had happened. The last thing he remembered, he was in his living room and he had phoned Alex about knowing Harley Quinn's real identity. At that moment, it became obvious to Winn what was going on here; Harleen Quinzel and Harley Quinn were the same person, and in order to prevent him from spreading that information, Harley kidnapped him. Winn tried to move his hands to his throbbing forehead, but he realized he was shackled to what appeared to be some sort of bed. Where was he? And where was Harley? As if on cue, the door opened and in came Harley, almost as if she was observing her prey.

"Hello, puddin'," Harley smirked as Winn widened his eyes. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here."

"Well, I kind of have a hunch of what's going on here, but why don't you tell me?" Winn glanced around the room before his eyes landed back on Harley.

"Well, most of it is a need-to-know basis, and frankly you don't need to know," Harley answered. "What you do know is too much, and before you go blabbing to your friends, I had to stop you."

"Yeah, you're not making much sense. I mean why work at CatCo? You used to be a psychologist. Why give that up in order to take a boring job and try to sell out Superman for the next big story?"

"Because I like causing mayhem, that's why," Harley smirked. "And this is much bigger than me exposing Superman and his cousin for the frauds they are. See, this is about the bad guys finally getting what they deserve. All we want is to rule National City, Gotham City, and Metropolis with an iron fist. But with Superman, Supergirl, and Batman in the way, we can't do that. However, now we know how we can drag down your superhero friends. What's the one weakness that they have, and don't say Kryptonite because that's incredibly cliche."

"Okay, um...I don't know. What weakness do they have?" Winn wondered.

"The one thing superheroes have is a secret identity," Harley smirked. "And thanks to your lovely friend Jimmy Olsen, I've been able to put everything together."

'What did James tell you?" Winn pondered .  
"He told me Kara was in a relationship with a superhero called The Flash," Harley explained. "And Barry happened to tell me that he was in a relationship with Kara. Now, either Kara is a two-timing cheater or Barry and The Flash are the same person. I also noticed that The Flash was extremely smitten with Supergirl, which could mean one thing...Kara and Supergirl are the same person. Here's the deal; I want to break out my puddin' from prison, and you're going to help me."

"Why would I help you?" Winn seethed.

"Well, because if you don't help me then I'll tell everyone about Kara and Barry's secret identities...and I mean, the entire town already thinks The Flash is enemy No. 1. Imagine Kara dating the enemy." Harley snickered. "You don't want your precious Kara to be exiled do you?" Winn thought for a moment as he finally shook his head, prompting Harley to give a smile. "Excellent."

"I'm only doing this to protect Kara." Winn furrowed his eyebrows. "If it was anyone else, I would have told you to go to hell."

"Well, that's not nice," Harley smirked as she undid the restraints from Winn's wrists. "Come on. Let's go."

"Um, where are we going?" Winn asked as he got up from the metal table.

"We're going to Blackgate Penitentiary," Harley answered. "My puddin' is there."

"What exactly did your...um, puddin' do?" Winn winced as he followed Harley out of the building.

"Batman claims that he blew up an old hospital and killed his girlfriend, but...I don't believe that." Harley scoffed as she took the baseball bat she had behind her back and smashed a nearby car window. "Our ride's here."

"You want me to get into a stolen car with you?" Winn shook his head with confusion.

"You want the world to know about your precious friend being Supergirl?" Harley retorted. Winn thought for a moment before he shook his head and got in the car. "All right, let's see what this puppy can do!" Harley started the car as Winn grabbed onto the seat, his eyes widening towards the supervillain.

"Shouldn't we buckle up first?!" Winn's voice sharpened as he suddenly feared for his life.

"Nope, this is more fun." Harley chuckled while flooring the gas and driving out of the parking spot. Winn wasn't sure what kind of trouble he was getting himself into, but he hoped Kara could save him before he did something that he could regret.

* * *

Kara sat in front of the computer at the DEO as she tried to find clues as to where Harley Quinn could have hidden Winn. She was becoming more frustrated by the minute as there was nothing that gave an indication as to where Winn was. She heard footsteps behind her which prompted her to turn around and spot Barry, who was wearing his Flash suit minus the hood. He looked as if he conflicted about something, which caused Kara to give him a warm smile.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kara wondered. Barry wanted to tell Kara about what Oliver and her sister said, even about the whole Kryptonian bond thing he learned from the hologram of her mother. However, Barry was concerned with how she was going to take it. Instead, Barry flashed a smile and joined her at the computer.

"Yeah, everything's great." Barry cleared his throat slightly as he motioned towards the traffic cameras. "Anything to give us a clue as to where Harley Quinn took Winn?"

"Nope." Kara groaned. "How could it be so hard to find a villain? I mean, I combed through traffic cameras all over the city and nothing."

"Well, if I were evil...and for the record, I'm not," Barry added the last part which caused Kara to let out a knowing chuckle. "They wouldn't want to be caught on camera. It's possible Harley disabled the cameras along her route so we wouldn't be able to track her."

"Ugh, that makes sense." Kara groaned as she turned off the laptop. "We're going to have to go back to the drawing board." Kara eventually turned her eyes to Barry, seeing that he was still slightly distracted. "So, did you and Oliver figure out how you're going home yet?" Barry was surprised by her question, especially as if it was like she wanted him to leave.

"Um, not quite." Barry shook his head. "He said it involves my speed but...I'm not fast enough to transport two people let alone myself. It's almost as if I need to build something to get back. But trust me, I'm in no rush to go home."

"It seems Oliver is." Kara appeared solemn as Barry glanced at her. "Ever since he's gotten here, all he's talked about is wanting to go home. I don't blame him. I would be freaked too if I was a million miles away from everything I've ever known. In fact, that was me when I was younger. I didn't know anyone on Earth and I missed Krypton. I missed my mom and my dad...and basically my life there. The wonderful part for you is you get to go back home. I don't." Barry stared at her as Kara sighed, eventually glancing at the computer. "I want you to be happy, Barry. Even if that means you going back to Central City with Oliver." Barry thought for a moment as realization suddenly dawned on him.

"You heard everything Oliver and I were talking about." Barry softly said, Kara nodding her head slowly.

"I have super hearing, remember?" Kara tried her best to chuckle but instead it came out sad. "I'm not stupid. I know you have to go home eventually. I guess I was just trying to fool myself into thinking that I actually had a chance at happiness."

"You do," Barry said as he grabbed her hand, all while Kara glanced down at it. "Oliver and I went to speak to Alura...or...the hologram Hank has in one of the rooms. Apparently, according to her...what's going on between me and you is supposed to happen...because of some Kryptonian bond or something."

"Kryptonian bond," Kara muttered as Barry nodded his head. "My mother and aunt told me about it when I was younger but I thought it was a myth."

"Well, it's real according to the hologram." Barry sighed. "Basically if two people had a Kryptonian bond, they're destined to be together. It's like a soulmate thing. According to the hologram...you and I...have the Kryptonian bond. That's why things have been moving so quickly between us." Kara continued glancing at him as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Okay, even if that's true, having the Kryptonian bond is also a curse." Kara slowly took her hand away from Barry's as he glanced at her. "If something happens to you, like if you're killed, then I'm also at risk. The Kryptonian bond is basically like us giving our souls to each other. I don't know if I can handle that...sharing the same soul."

"Kara, we talked about this. You can't keep pushing people away because you're afraid they're going to get hurt. You're not Batman who has like cars and money to fill his heart." Barry slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "And you know, something tells me this isn't just about you pushing me away...I think you're afraid to admit that you may actually love someone!"

"I'm not afraid to admit that I love someone!" Kara retorted as Barry ran a hand through his hair. "I know what I feel, Barry. But maybe it's for the best that I push people away because everyone that I love dies. I don't have my family or my aunt. And now Winn is at someone's mercy because of me. I just...don't want to deal with losing another person." Barry sat there for a few moments before he gave her a solemn look.

"Kara, can I just be honest for a second?" Barry questioned as Kara nodded her head. "Sometimes we all have to deal with losing someone. My mother was murdered when I was 11, my father was locked up in Iron Heights because someone framed him, my dad's partner died at the hands of Reverse-Flash and for a while, I was being conned by some fake Dr. Harrison Wells, all because he as the Reverse-Flash wanted to kill me. So I do know what it's like losing someone. I get it, you lost everyone that day your planet blew up, and I'm extremely sorry. But, you have to learn how to cope and just find a way to honor them. You're honoring your family right now...you're Supergirl...you're flying all over the city, taking names and kicking ass. You're inspiring…" Kara thought as she slowly shook her head, but Barry took her hands and held them firmly. "You're my hero, Kara Zor-El. And Kryptonian bond or not, I have feelings for you and I don't want you to push me away. It's okay to let someone in. It just makes you vulnerable, which might I add is a very good look on you." Kara continued staring at him with a sad expression all while she fiddled with his hands.

"The Kryptonian bond isn't what scares me." Kara softly admitted. "I can deal with being linked to someone for all of eternity, especially if it means having white picket fences and a dog. I think what I'm afraid of is admitting when something is real...because what if one day it's not?" Barry moved his chair over as Kara realized he was close to her face, all while Barry took one of his hands and brushed her hair behind his ears.

"Do you think this is real?" Barry wondered before he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Kara closed her eyes and kissed him in return, which was where they stood for a few moments. Eventually, Barry slowly parted the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. Kara glanced into his eyes and gave a small smile, but her eyes clearly showed she was feeling sad.

"I want it to be, Barry," Kara admitted until she shrugged her shoulders. "But I don't know if it's possible." Barry knew deep down she was right. He wanted this to be real too, but with them being from two different Earths, he knew it wasn't entirely possible. Before he had a chance to speak, Oliver came in wearing his Arrow suit, almost oblivious that he interrupted what could have been a moment.

"How is combing through those traffic cameras?" Oliver noticed Barry turning around and staring at him with a meek expression all while Oliver let out a sigh. "Okay, we're just going to ignore Kara's friend being kidnapped by a circus freak just so you two can make out. Great superheroes you are."

"We combed through the footage." Barry sounded monotone as he got up from his chair. "There's nothing."

"Harley really didn't want to be found," Kara added as she slowly got up from the chair as well. Before Oliver had a chance to answer, a metal Batarang flew towards him which prompted Kara to go in front and shield him. As the Batarang clung on the floor, Oliver and Barry turned around, spotting Batman in their lair.

"Batman. Do what do we owe this visit?" Barry raised his eyebrows while Batman slowly walked towards them.

"I need your help," Batman said, prompting Oliver to turn to Kara.

"Who is he again?" Oliver wondered.

"Batman. He's the hero of Gotham City." Kara answered.

"What kind of name is Batman?" Oliver crossed his arms and let out a chortle.

"What's your name?" Batman asked as Oliver slightly winced.

"The Green Arrow," Oliver replied.

"We could play the 'What Kind of name is Batman' game all night long, but for the record, the both of you have worse names than me." Batman pointed to Barry and Oliver before his eyes focused on Kara. "For you, I would have gone with Superwoman but then Wonder Woman would have come here with a cease and desist letter, and we don't need that."

"As much as I enjoy your company, Bruce...what are you doing here?" Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, after you asked me to put out an ATL, one of your friends was spotted in Gotham City," Batman said before he dryly added. "You know, the one that said I should build a shrine to my parents."

"Winn?!" Kara blurted out with excitement.

"Wait, you saw Winn?" Barry added in. "Where?"

"Are you sure you wanted to know where?" Batman asked.

"Us knowing where Winn is would be a good idea," Barry replied.

"Well, I'm not sure you're going to like the answer," Batman said. "He's at Blackgate Penitentiary...with Harley Quinn."

"Did he look like he was hurt?" Barry wondered.

"Actually no, he looked like he was following her around willingly," Batman responded as he took out a small camera and showed Kara, Barry, and Oliver the footage. "What I want to know is why was he with Harley Quinn?"

"She kidnapped him," Kara answered. "He figured out Harley Quinn's real identity and she knocked him out."

"Does Harley Quinn have a driver's license because she double parked in front of the prison. You get points docked for that on a road test." Barry wondered as Oliver, Kara and Batman raised their eyebrows towards him. "What? Come on, you were all thinking it."  
"I will say Harley Quinn has an impressive credit score for a villain but, that's not what we're talking about right now," Batman responded. "We need to get to the prison, now."

"What's there that Harley would want?" Oliver asked.

"One of my most dangerous foes, and the one person that can bring Gotham City to its knees." Batman motioned for Kara, Barry, and Oliver to follow him out of the DEO Headquarters. As soon as they got outside, they noticed Batman's Batmobile parked in front, although Kara was a bit skeptical about the car.

"Wouldn't it be better if I flew?" Kara crossed her arms in confusion.

"If you do that, Harley will see you coming for Winn a mile away," Batman answered. "The Batmobile makes her think it's just me until you three pop out."

"Sweet." Barry grinned as the four of them got in the car. As soon as Barry sat down in the back passengers seat, he tapped Batman on the shoulder, earning him a glare from the Gotham City hero. "This car is tricked out. Can I drive?!"

"Touch the steering wheels at any time and I'll make sure Batarangs hit you square in the chest." Batman simply said before he turned around. Barry meekly sat back in his seat as Kara and Oliver stifled a chuckle.

"All he had to say was 'no'," Barry muttered as Batman started the car and drove towards Gotham City in order to stop Harley.

* * *

Harley and Winn walked along the hallway of Blackgate Penitentiary while Winn appeared conflicted. At one point, he wanted to let Harley know that breaking someone out of prison was wrong. On the other hand, he didn't want Kara's secret exposed to the world. One thing was certain, he was going to have a good talk with James the next time he saw him. As Harley looked through another cell, she was beginning to become frustrated, all because she didn't see the person she was looking for.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Winn asked. "I don't see anyone here that would interest you."

"We've looked through every cell," Harley mentioned before she stared at the door that was by itself. "Except for one. Something tells me that he's in isolation."

"Isolated from who?" Winn asked as Harley walked towards the door. "What are you doing? The guards are going to come back any minute."

"Not really, I slipped them all some knockout gas before I started my search." Harley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. When she noticed Winn's disapproving look, she slightly scowled. "What? I'm the bad guy. If I followed the rules of going to bust my boyfriend out of here, I'd never get anything done."

"So do you mind me asking who is your boyfriend, exactly?" Winn wondered while Harley picked the lock to the room. "I mean, you keep telling me that you have one, which is surprising. Seriously, how can villains pick up dates but I can't?"

"You're wimpy. No offense." Harley glanced at him before hearing the click on the door. "Bingo. I'm in."

"Really? It was that easy to break into a high-security room?" Winn bit his lower lip.

"When you're a bad guy, you pick some things up." Harley opened the door slowly. "Winslow, may I introduce you to...my puddin'." Winn slowly looked in the room as he spotted someone in a straitjacket sitting in a chair. Winn was almost afraid to go into the room, but he was surprised when he noticed Harley go in ahead of him. "Puddin'! There you are!" Winn slowly followed Harley into the room until he spotted him. In the living flesh, was The Joker, and from the look on his face, he didn't appear thrilled that Harley had taken long to break him out of jail.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to break me out." Joker stared at Harley with a sinister grin. "I was afraid you weren't competent enough for the job."

"Well, I saved you, didn't I?" Harley smirked as she broke the strait jacket. Joker took a few moments to get out of his chair, and Winn had to admit Joker was an intimidating figure. "And now that you're out, we're going to have so much fun causing havoc."

"You breaking me out...was only the first part of the plan. We're not stopping there. However, we first have to get rid of an inconvenience." Winn assumed they were talking about him, which caused him to become nervous.

"Whoa, hold on guys. You don't have to do this. You don't have to kill me." Winn said. "I...I didn't see anything. I won't tell anyone!"

"He's not talking about you, Winslow." Harley rolled her eyes before she gushed towards the Joker. "He's talking about Batman!"

"Why are you such an idiot?" Joker growled towards Harley as her bubbly behavior slowly diminished. "If you want something done, you keep as little people out of the loop as possible. Now, let's get out of here."

"I don't think you're going anywhere!" Joker, Harley, and Winn turned towards the door as they spotted Barry, Kara and Oliver dressed as The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow at the door. "People like you deserve to be in prison. Not running the streets."

"Well, well, if it isn't The Flash." Harley lightly chuckled as Kara and Oliver realized she wasn't intimidated by him. "You know, it's almost as if we've met before."

"Yeah, remember you framed me twice. Supergirl thought I was the one that kidnapped Lois Lane and broke into the craft store." Barry creased his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Oh, you think I'm talking about that?" Harley walked towards Barry as he clenched his fist. "You know, I think James Olsen is quite the cutie patootie...but he talks too much. In fact, he talks so much that he reveals some information that he shouldn't. Am I right...Barry Allen?" Barry was dumbfounded as he stared at Harley, almost as if he was stuck.

"What did you say?" Barry asked while Harley nodded her head.

"That's right. And, I'm sure your lovely girlfriend would be devastated if she ever found out you were running around in tights...although I'm sure that she wouldn't be surprised since she's standing right next to you. Right, Kara?" This time, Kara's face became panicked, and that was when Oliver knew trouble was afoot. Harley knew Barry and Kara's superhero identities, which was the last thing either of them wanted. Kara appeared as if she was going to say something to protect her identity, but Harley put her hand up as if she wanted her to be silenced. "No, don't say a word. I know it's you. Did you really think putting on glasses and wearing your hair in a ponytail was a good enough disguise? It was rather pathetic."

"What's the point you're trying to make?" Oliver seethed.

"Well, I think it would be a shame if National City found out Barry and Kara were dating, especially when in National City, The Flash is enemy No. 1. Everyone still thinks he's the one that hurt Lois back in Metropolis, and of course, they're going to be crushed when they find out Supergirl has been shacking it up with the bad guy." Harley smirked. "It actually makes good tabloid news."

"What this chatterbox is trying to say is...you move out of the way, let us make our escape and we'll keep this secret a secret." Joker sneered as Oliver, Kara and Barry furrowed their eyebrows.

"And if we don't?" Kara wondered.

"Well, we'll just tell everyone in National City your real identities and you'll be run out of town," Joker said. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Kara shook her head as if she wasn't going to back down, but Winn couldn't sit back anymore.

"Kara, just...let them go," Winn said, earning him a surprised look from his friend.

"Winn, they kidnapped you and you want me to just let them go?" Kara shook her head slowly. "It doesn't work that way."

"If you don't let them out of here then your life as a normal person is over." Winn retorted. "You won't be able to work at CatCo, you'll be shunned, no one will ever trust you again. At this point, they hold all the cards. You're in no position to barter here." Kara turned to Barry who sadly glanced at her. They didn't want to let Harley and Joker go, but they also knew if they didn't, they run the risk of losing their secret identities. Kara and Barry sadly glanced at each other before staring at Joker and Harley.

"Go." Barry finally said although Oliver was already reaching for his arrows.

"And then we shoot you," Oliver added although Barry shook his head towards Oliver.

"No." Barry sighed. Kara and Barry reluctantly moved to the side as Harley and Joker gave them a sinister smile.

"I knew you would make the right choice." Harley chortled. She and Joker started heading out the door, but Harley motioned for Winn to follow her. "Come along Winslow. You don't want to be a terrible friend to Kara, do you?" Winn gave Kara a conflicted look before following Harley.

"Winn." Kara sounded as if she was hurt that he was actually going with them.

"I'm sorry, Kara. But I'm doing this to protect you." Winn couldn't look Kara in the eye as he walked past her and followed Harley down the hall.

"Okay, what's the plan now?" Oliver turned to Barry as Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, they walk down the hall…," Barry motioned towards Harley and Joker making their way towards one of the exits.

"And then we shoot them?!" Oliver sounded a bit hopeful but Barry appeared frustrated.

"No, you don't get to shoot anyone!" Barry groaned. "They leave. That's it."

"Wait, so your plan was to just let them walk free?" Oliver couldn't help but groan. "What is going to stop them from making you guys look bad?! You just freed Gotham's biggest criminal! All because you don't want people to know who you are!"

"This isn't just about me," Barry argued. "Kara actually lives on this Earth so if everyone finds out who she is, then that's it for her and Supergirl."

"Okay, I'm gonna be frank here. I'm tired of you thinking about Kara all the damn time!" Oliver yelled. "Barry, do you know what you have done!? How are you going to explain this to…" Before Oliver finished his sentence, both Barry and Oliver turned around to spot Batman standing behind them. As Batman glanced inside the cell, he widened his eyes, realizing that something wasn't right.

"Where is Joker?" Batman turned around and stared at Oliver, Barry, and Kara with anger. When they didn't say anything, Batman felt his rage boil. "All right, I'm going to try this again, and when I ask, I'm going to get an answer. Where. Is. JOKER?!"

"Joker…," Barry started to say as he finally released a sigh. "Joker escaped with Harley Quinn...and Winn went along with them."

"Why the hell would you let Joker walk out of here?!" Batman yelled.

"Because the Joker knows too much!" Barry answered. "He knows I'm The Flash and Kara is Supergirl! And if that information gets out, we're going to have a bigger issue on our hands."

"You're more concerned with keeping your identities a secret than you are about an insane criminal on the loose?! You don't know the damage the Joker has done to my city! He's killed so many people, and him being on the loose is just the beginning! I'm going to warn you, Barry Allen if anything happens to anyone because you let the Joker out, I will personally come after you and see that you're held responsible!" Batman turned around and headed down the hallway, but Barry was concerned with where he was going.

"Wait, Batman!" Barry started to follow him but Oliver placed a hand on Barry's shoulder holding him back.

"I don't have time to listen to you!" Batman yelled without looking at Barry. "I have to go find the criminal you let out!" As soon as Batman turned the corner, Oliver and Barry glanced at Kara who was still upset over Winn following Harley Quinn. Barry brought his guard down for a moment as he slowly walked to Kara, seeing that she was on the verge of tears.

"Kara?" Barry softly questioned as Kara wiped some of the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry." Kara sniffled, which earned her a confused look from Barry and Oliver.

"What are you sorry for?" Barry placed his arm around her shoulder as she continued to try to hold back her tears.

"This is my fault." Kara let out a shaky breath while Oliver now appeared concerned for her. "It's my fault that Winn is following Harley around, it's my fault the Joker got out. This is all my fault."

"No, Kara." Oliver shook his head slowly. "This isn't your fault. Harley and Joker put you in a tough position. But don't worry, we're going to find Harley and Joker and put them away for good. I promise." Kara slowly nodded her head as Oliver gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, let's get you home. You've had a long day." Barry said, leading Kara out of the cell. As soon as Kara was out of view, Oliver's smile disappeared. Not only was Harley and Joker on the loose, but it was going to take him and Barry a longer time to get home. And even though he wasn't ready to admit it, Oliver missed Starling City.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl.**_

 _ **Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting on the new chapter. Unfortunately life and work has gotten in the way. Good news is, I was able to crank this chapter out during my free time. In this chapter, we get more development in Oliver and Kara's friendship, Oliver and Kara discover something while training, Barry, Kara and Oliver are treated to a surprise guest, and Kara has a revelation regarding her feelings for Barry. So without further ado, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kara sat on the couch that evening as she absentmindedly glanced at the television. Barry had suggested Kara should clear her mind in front of the television, hoping she would forget Harley Quinn and The Joker broke out of jail. However, all anyone was talking about was how she had released Harley and Joker by doing nothing, and she knew that she was in trouble once Hank and Alex found out.

" _This just in: Gotham City criminal The Joker has escaped from Blackgate Penitentiary, and it's all because of Supergirl. National City's famed hero along with the mysterious red blur and a masked vigilante let the dangerous criminal walk free earlier this evening and didn't do anything to stop it. What's worse is witnesses say they saw Joker with evil girlfriend Harley Quinn. No one knows of Joker's whereabouts, but National City knows one thing...Supergirl really screwed up._ " Kara saw the T.V. turn off as she turned around, but she was surprised when she saw Oliver holding the remote.

"Sorry, but no one is allowed to be more depressed than me." Oliver placed the remote on the kitchen island before making his way towards her. "You okay? You looked a little shaken up back at the prison."

"Well, it's hard to be happy when everyone thinks Supergirl is responsible for releasing Gotham City's most psycho villain." Kara shrugged her shoulders. Oliver took a seat next to her on the couch as Kara stared at her hands. "I've tried so hard for people to trust Supergirl and next thing I know, that psycho Joker walks free and I'm the one to blame."

"You were put in a tough position," Oliver said as Kara glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your friend Winn...he's trying to protect you. He doesn't want the whole world to know your secret identity. And it's not fair that they're using that as leverage."

"It's not just that." Kara folded her hands. "The world thinks Barry is some bad guy, and I can't let the world think Barry is some monster because of what Harley Quinn is doing to him."

"You know you sounded a lot like Barry right there." Oliver couldn't help but say as Kara smiled softly. "Always thinking about others before themselves. It's quite noble. Kara, do you mind if I ask you something?" Kara nodded her head slowly as Oliver leaned back in his chair. "At the D.E.O, Barry and I got information on the Kryptonian Bond, and how when a person from Krypton develops a bond with someone, it's like they're tethered. Did...anyone on your planet ever go through that?"

"Um, I...I think my mother and my father. Although, my mother would never talk about it. I asked Aunt Astra about it when we were on Krypton and she said it's something that we can't really control. When we bond with someone...it's because they make us feel safe. And...while it's like speed dating on earth...it's actually quite normal in Krypton." Kara explained as Oliver nodded his head slowly. "Except, unlike our cousin planet Daxam, Kryptonians are usually romantic and cordial."

"What's Daxam like?" Oliver sounded intrigued.

"It's a bunch of frat boys who have one night stands with the first alien they see. They move onto the next one the next night and so forth." Kara lightly chuckled before her face turned solemn. "Their planet was destroyed as well. I don't think there's a single survivor on that planet." Oliver appeared as if he sympathized with her, but while he was about to speak, he heard Kara sniffle. "I'm sorry that I dragged you and Barry through all of this. I didn't mean for you and Barry to look like bad guys on a different planet. I didn't mean to get caught up in this whirlwind romance with him, but...my alien DNA couldn't help it. Have you ever felt like you found a person that understands you and you would do anything for them?"

"I can't say I haven't." Oliver nodded his head.

"Well, it's kind of like that for me. I mean, I dated a lot of guys before and...none of them make me feel the way that Barry does. He's...different and...he understands me. The one thing that I know is National City wouldn't like it if I was falling head over heels for the Scarlet Speedster."

"Let's be honest, the people of this city aren't going to like everything you do." Oliver scoffed. "No matter what, you're going to be under a microscope with people telling you who you are and what you should be. But you shouldn't let them, cause letting them voice their opinion really does get in the way of your happiness. For the record, I'm kind of glad I was forcefully stuck on this planet. Although I'm now afraid of what trouble Felicity is getting into on my planet." Kara raised an eyebrow as Oliver gave a slight smile. "Felicity Smoak is my girlfriend back on my planet."

"How does she put up with your pessimism?" Kara honestly questioned.

"You know what, Kara? I don't know." Oliver shook his head in confusion. "I really should ask her about her coping mechanisms." Kara ran a hand through her hair as Oliver pondered for a moment, finally getting up from the couch and stretching. "Suit up." Kara gave Oliver a puzzled look as he started to make his way towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kara wondered, Oliver turning around and shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll see," Oliver replied before leaving Kara's apartment. Kara didn't want to leave Barry all by himself, but she was intrigued about what Oliver had in mind. She promptly got up from the couch and made her way towards the door, but not before removing some of the buttons from her shirt to reveal the "S" on her chest.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the news of Harley Quinn breaking The Joker out of prison to reach National City. And the first person that was making his way to the D.E.O was none other than Clark. As he made his way through the headquarters, he heard two familiar voices, and luckily for Clark, those were the two people he wanted to see.

"I thought I told you to get Kara away from that Barry Allen kid!" Hank shouted while he tried to keep his composure. "Because of you, we have a serious situation on our hands!"

"I spoke to Barry about it, and he wasn't budging," Alex responded. "He seems to really like her."

"Well, does he like her enough that she's now National City Enemy No. 1?" Hank retorted. "She freed Batman's most dangerous criminal! With The Joker out there, who knows what he's planning on doing."

"Now hold on, Hank. We don't know the whole story." Alex sighed. "All we know right now The Joker is free. We don't know why Kara didn't try to fight him. Maybe there was some valuable information he was holding, you know, as leverage."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because no one is going to see it that way," Hank grumbled. As soon as Hank heard the footsteps, he turned around and spotted Clark walking into the room. And from the look on Clark's face, he didn't seem happy.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Alex questioned while making her way towards him.

"Oh, you know...Lois and I were watching the news tonight." Clark nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "For the most part, it was the same old. The robber tried to rob a bank, someone won the lottery, someone committed murder...and, oh yeah... _MY COUSIN LET OUT THE JOKER FROM PRISON!"_ As soon as Clark yelled, Alex's face appeared mortified. They had never seen Clark this angry before, and before Alex could do anything, Clark ran towards Hank while pointing a finger. "I thought you were going to keep Kara safe! What the hell happened?!"

"We don't know why she went to visit The Joker," Hank replied. "We were just as shocked as you when we saw the news."

"Well, I leave her in your hands and this is what happens?" Clark angrily glanced at Alex. "What do you all have to say for yourselves?!"

"Clark, we don't think Kara let The Joker out on purpose," Alex said. "In fact, we think that it was an accident."

"Try telling that to Bruce. He's now going to have to spend the entire night looking for Joker and Harley." Clark crossed his arms. "What I don't get is what made her let the Joker go? It was that Barry Allen kid, wasn't it?"

"No/Yes." Alex and Hank spoke simultaneously. Alex shot Hank a look before her eyes diverted back to Clark.

"I don't think Barry had anything to do with why Joker was let go." Alex clarified. "Hank on the other hand does."

"Well for once, I agree with Hank." Clark turned to Hank and furrowed his eyebrows. "We need to make sure Barry goes back to his earth. I don't want him causing any more trouble here."

"We're working on that. Trust me." Hank nodded his head as Clark turned towards Alex.

"You need to get Kara to break up with Barry." Clark pointed a finger at her.

"I spoke with Barry and he's not interested in breaking up with her." Alex chuckled out of frustration.

"Then try _harder_. If you can't get through to Barry, then get through to Kara. I don't want her hanging around that Allen kid. He's no good." Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "In the meantime, I'm going to help Batman get Joker and Harley Quinn back in jail. And lucky timing, he sent me video footage from the prison." Clark walked over to one of the computers and fired it up, eventually showing the security footage with Harley walking along the hallways. However, there was something on the tape that was of interest to Alex.

"Wait, pause it right there." Alex walked up to the monitor as Clark pressed the pause button. "Can you zoom in for a second?" Clark nodded his head and slowly started to zoom in until Alex was able to get a better picture. "That person with Harley…, that's Winn."

"Winn?" Hank walked up to the monitor while Alex nodded her head slowly.

"What was Winn doing with Harley?" Clark pondered.

"My guess is Winn is part of the reason that Kara let The Joker go," Alex said. "But why is Winn leaving with Harley and Joker five minutes later?"

"What did Winn get himself into?" Clark thought aloud before clearing his throat. "I'm heading back to Gotham."

"Why are you going to Gotham?" Alex asked as Clark started making his way out of the D.E.O.

"Because, if there's anyone that can give me answers about Harley...it's Bruce. He was the one that put her away after all." Clark responded before he made his way out of the headquarters. As soon as Clark was gone, Alex turned towards Hank and gave a slight shrug.

"Alex, didn't you say that Winn called you the night before he went missing?" Hank wondered. Alex slowly nodded her head as Hank crossed his arms. "Did he get a chance to tell you what was going on?"

"Yeah, he did." Alex nodded her head slowly while toying with her hands. "He was telling me he knew who Harley Quinn was."

"He knows Harley Quinn's identity? Who is it?" Hank pressed.

"It was Harleen Quinzel. She was a psychiatrist and posed as a reporter at CatCo so she could come up with a story. What the story was, I'm not sure." Alex sighed. "Sir, we need to ask Kara what she knows about Harley Quinn. Considering she worked hear her and all."

"I think that would be a good idea." Hank furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have any idea where she'd be right now?"

"No, but I can call her. She might be at home laying low or something." Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Kara's number, only for her to go straight to voicemail. "Kara's not picking up. I wonder if everything's okay."

"Well, she might have gone to sleep for the night. She did have a rough day." Hank sighed.

"Or she could be shacking it up with Barry." Alex jested although Hank didn't find it funny.

"Find her. _Now_." Hank simply said as Alex nodded her head and made her way towards the exit of the D.E.O. Hank hoped that they found Kara, just so he could confront her about the ordeal with The Joker. He really hoped that they found out what was going on before it was too late.

* * *

"Oliver, where are we going?" Kara sighed as she and Oliver made their way to where Kara and Barry had originally found Oliver. She wondered why they were on the outskirts of National City, especially with all that had transpired earlier that day. "You know if we get caught out here people are going to ask a lot of questions."

"I know," Oliver smirked. "I thought that you could clear your mind for a while."

"And how exactly would I clear my mind?" Kara raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Well, when I'm stressed I usually focus all of my restless energy in training." Oliver motioned towards the arrows that were strapped behind him. "And since we are both feeling a little stressed right now, I thought we could release that stress by shooting arrows at stuff."

"Did you do this particular exercise with Barry before?" Kara casually wondered.

"Yes I did," Oliver nodded his head before nonchalantly adding something that made Kara's eyes widen. "I shot him in the back. Twice."

"You _shot_ Barry?" Kara sounded as if she was in disbelief.

"He heals fast." Oliver countered. "You, on the other hand, my arrows do nothing to you. Why is that?"

"I'm bulletproof, so I guess I must be arrow proof as well." Kara shrugged her shoulders while slowly walking away from him. "I bet they don't have bulletproof aliens on your planet."

"No, they do not." Oliver shook his head while he took an arrow out from behind. "You can beat The Joker, you know. I mean he's freaky and makes kids wet the bed...but he's not unbeatable."

"How do you know that?" Kara wondered.

"Because if Batman could beat him, then so could you." Oliver simply said. "Sure, his girlfriend has worlds of blackmail against you and Barry, but superheroes should not cower in fear. That just makes the bad guy think he's won. I've been blackmailed plenty of times before, and sometimes the truth has gotten out."

"How did you deal with it?" Kara asked.

"I have a pretty good support system, so it helps when I feel like I'm 50 feet below crap," Oliver replied. "I just want you to know, it's okay to find comfort in people, Kara. You're not battling this by yourself." Kara stared at Oliver intently as she thought about his words, but he decided to change his stance when he took his bow out. "Now, I want you fly up there so I can hit you with an arrow. I want to see how my arrow is once it comes into contact with your bulletproof armor."

"It's not armor." Kara nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders before flying up in the air. Kara motioned for Oliver to come at her with an arrow, which Oliver took as an invitation. As he aimed his arrow, he felt a slight smile cross his lips before releasing his weapon of choice. The arrow spiraled towards Kara before bouncing off her chest, causing the arrow to land on the floor with a bent tip. Oliver walked over and grabbed the arrow, observing the damage Kara had done to it without moving a muscle.

"Hmm, impressive." Oliver nodded his head in awe. Kara couldn't help but beam as she felt Oliver was finally warming up to her. He had treated her more kindly since they accidentally let Joker and Harley Quinn walk free. Maybe there was hope that she could call Oliver a friend. Before she had a chance to impress Oliver any further, she noticed something flying across the sky before making a crash landing about 300 feet away from them. Oliver appeared perplexed as Kara became curious. "I wasn't the only one that saw something fly across the sky, right?"

"No, you were not," Kara added before she started to fly towards it.

"Kara! Wait!" Oliver shouted before taking off after her. "What are you _doing_?" Kara stopped in her tracks before glancing at Oliver with confusion.

"I want to see what that is," Kara replied.

"You don't know what it is. What if it's dangerous?" Oliver asked.

"I'm supposed to protect my city from danger. Even though I made a big mistake and let Joker out, I can't fail them now." Kara winked as she flew towards the crash site, and Oliver knew he had no choice but to follow her. As Kara and Oliver made their way towards the site, Kara noticed a very familiar object. Unfortunately for Oliver, he thought the object was foreign, and as a result, he thought Kara was going to get hurt.

"Kara, get back here." Oliver hissed, but Kara simply kept walking towards the object.

"I've seen this before," Kara said above a whisper which slightly eased Oliver's suspicions. "It's a space pod. Superman and I traveled in one of these when we were escaping Krypton."

"I thought you said Krypton blew up." Oliver sounded wary.

"It did," Kara muttered in return. She slowly went towards the hatch but noticed Oliver holding a bow and arrow in a ready position. "What are you doing?"

"Well, just in case something lunges at you, I can shoot it," Oliver revealed.

"You really love that bow and arrow, don't you?" Kara slightly teased.

"Yes, yes I do." Oliver nodded his head. Kara playfully rolled her eyes before going back to the pod. She had her hand on the hatch before she slowly glanced at Oliver, giving him a silent signal to be ready for an attack. Oliver nodded his head in return before Kara went to open the hatch. As soon as she opened it, Oliver had the arrow in a ready position, but the both of them simply widened their eyes when they realized the person in the pod was sleeping. "What...what is that?" Oliver slowly put down the bow and arrow while Kara slightly observed him.

"It's a person," Kara answered, slowly taking a step back. "We should take him to the D.E.O. Maybe Hank or Alex knows what's going on."

"Well, what do you think is going on?" Oliver asked.

"I think that...maybe I wasn't the last person to survive Krypton after all…" Kara sounded as if she was in awe.

"It's a possibility but don't get your hopes up," Oliver warned her. "For all we know, he could wake up evil and threaten to wipe out the entire city." Kara realized there was truth to what Oliver was saying, which was why she took a step back. "Come on, let's go." Oliver lifted the pod with the sleeping human while Kara tried to wrap her mind around her discovery. There was another person that could have been from Krypton. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't feel completely alone on this Earth.

* * *

As soon as Oliver and Kara arrived at the D.E.O, they went straight towards Hank. Kara knew Hank was probably going to yell at her over letting The Joker out, but they currently had bigger fish to fry. One being the person that Oliver was carrying. Hank looked up from his laptop and saw Oliver and Kara head towards him with a pod, and just as he was about to ask questions, Kara and Oliver decided to explain.

"He flew over our heads while we were training," Oliver said. "We don't know where he's from or if he's evil, but we brought him here because we don't know what to do with him. Kara seems to think that he's Kryptonian."

"What do you think?" Hank asked as Oliver winced.

"I'm not entirely sure." Oliver honestly answered. "Truth be told, I'm just confused."

"Well...we're going to have to run some tests on him," Hank said. "I'll have my staff bring him into one of the rooms. We'll let you know what we come up with." Kara slowly nodded her head as some of the staff took the sleeping person off Oliver's hands. As Oliver and Kara watched the person get taken into one of the rooms, Hank decided to change the subject. "So where's the red thorn that's always a pain in my side?"

"We left Barry at Kara's apartment," Oliver said. "He might get worried because Kara and I never told him that we were leaving." As Hank was about to answer, a blur swept through the D.E.O lab, revealing itself to be Barry. Barry glanced at Oliver and Kara with his eyebrows raised. Kara didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he was confused as to why she was hanging around Oliver.

"Oliver and I did some training," Kara answered.

"Oh, that's not _all_ we did," Oliver added, causing Barry to widen his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?! How could you do this to me?! What are you going to tell Felicity?!" Barry shouted.

"Oh, God _no_ , that's not what we did!" Oliver appeared disgusted as he tried to get the thought out of his mind.

"We found a person." Kara sounded cheerful with her response. Barry stared at Kara with a furrowed eyebrow before his eyes went to Oliver.

"He was in a pod so Kara and I brought him back here," Oliver explained.

"Okay?" Barry still appeared confused by the explanation.

"Wait, how did you know that we were here?" Oliver asked. "We didn't tell you where we were going."

"I had a gut feeling Kara would be at the D.E.O. It's like I have a GPS in my brain that takes me directly to her." Barry glanced at Kara as she slightly chuckled. "Wait, does that have to do with that Kryptonian bond thing?"

"You have Kara GPS? That's creepy." Oliver's eyes darted to Kara as he motioned towards Barry. "Seriously, it's not too late to break up with him."

"Oh hush." Kara playfully punched Oliver, but he wasn't anticipating her being strong as well. He tried his hardest not to show pain, but Barry knew that Oliver was feeling some sort of discomfort.

"So who is this person that you found?" Barry wondered.

"He's a handsome looking guy that could easily get all the girls." Oliver teased. "Be careful. He might just steal Supergirl."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Barry sardonically laughed. "Have you ever considered being a comedian if the whole 'Green Arrow' thing doesn't work out?"

"We don't exactly know where he's from but...something tells me he might be Kryptonian." Kara sounded excited while Barry and Oliver glanced at her. "I mean, he shot out from the sky, he was found in a pod! Maybe he came from my planet before it blew up and like me his pod got knocked off course."

"Uh, babe...I know it's exciting that he could be someone from your planet but...if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up…" Barry gently said although Oliver was caught off guard by Barry's sentence.

"Did you just 'babe' her?" Oliver questioned.

"What?" Barry straightened up as Oliver smirked.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me," Oliver said.

"I know that the odds are against me here, but...what if he _is_ from my planet?" Kara asked. "I just want to hold onto a little bit of hope...even if it seems like it's a lost cause." Barry knew what it was like to hold onto hope, and he couldn't fault her for wanting to know more about the person she found.

"I honestly didn't expect anything less from you," Barry said as Kara tucked her hair behind her ears. Barry's eyes went to Oliver as he motioned for Oliver to give them a moment.

"So, um...Mr. Henshaw, if it's not too much to ask, may I borrow you for a minute?" Oliver questioned. "I have something that may pertain to The Joker escaping from prison."

"I suppose." Hank didn't seem thrilled leaving Barry and Kara by themselves, but he didn't seem to have a choice with Oliver leading him down the hallway. Kara took a step towards Barry while folding her hands, although Barry knew that Kara was still excited about the person she had discovered.

"You and Oliver become besties and you end up rescuing a person from another planet." Barry jested as Kara giggled. "Should I be jealous or no?"

"There's no need for you to be jealous." Kara walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's just...do you know what it's like to think that maybe Kal-El and I are not the only ones that survived from Krypton? That maybe there was someone else this whole time? I mean, this whole time I thought my entire planet died...I don't know, maybe me hoping that the person in there is from Krypton is me having a hard time to accept the fact that I'm homesick."

"It's okay to miss Krypton, Kara." Barry softly told her as he played with some of her hair. "You gave up a lot just to come here. You knew leaving everyone in Krypton behind meant you were never going to see them again...but you were set on coming here and looking out for Clark. If we're being honest, I never could do what you did. And for that I admire you." Kara smiled softly as Barry leaned his forehead on hers.

"It must be tough being here on this Earth...not knowing how to get home...especially since all of your friends and family are there," Kara whispered slightly.

"Yeah it is hard…," Barry said while Kara exhaled a sad sigh. "But you may have made being on a different Earth bearable."

"Excuse me, just bearable?" Kara scoffed as Barry smiled. "I think I made this a continental experience, thank you very much."

"That you have, Kara." Barry chuckled before he captured her in a kiss. Kara smiled against his lips as she deepened it, all while she felt Barry's arms snake around her waist to bring her closer. Kara slowly parted the kiss and gazed into his eyes. She was feeling a stronger emotion than her just liking Barry. And she was extremely certain the like part had evolved.

"Barry?" Kara softly said as Barry smiled at her. She didn't want to scare Barry away, but she knew this was something she wanted to get off her chest. "I l…" Kara immediately noticed a portal forming over her head, which caused Barry to glance up as well.

"What the heck is that?" Barry questioned while Kara took a step away from him in confusion.

"That looks like the same portal that Oliver came out of. You don't think…?" Kara said while Barry widened his eyes. Before Barry had a chance to speak, two figures tumbled out of the portal, prompting Kara to take a step back while covering her mouth with surprise. Slowly getting up from the floor was none other than Cisco and Felicity. Barry stammered for a moment while Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering who those people were.

"Ouch…, do you think we're in the right Earth?" Felicity groaned as she slowly got up from the floor.

"I really hope so, because if not...this is going to be _awkward,_ " Cisco added while Felicity helped him up. Cisco realized he was face to face with Barry, and that caused him to grin as widely as he could. " _BARRY_!" Cisco immediately hugged Barry which caused Barry to let out a slight laugh.

"Dude, how...how did you find me? Wait, how did you get here?" Barry questioned.

"We calculated what Earth you were on before we traveled here." Felicity grinned.

"Not only that, but we also built a tachyon accelerator," Cisco added. "It allows us to travel through dimensions at wicked fast speeds. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah. Very." Barry gave a quick smile before Cisco turned towards Kara. Kara's surprise had subsided, especially since Barry knew who these people were.

"Wow, she's even hotter in _person_." Cisco couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"You don't want her, Cisco. Barry already tapped that." Oliver walked up to them as Cisco immediately spun towards Barry. "Barry and the very pretty alien have been...courting each other since he showed up."

"Dude…, she is _hot._ " Cisco wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wait, she's an alien?" Felicity pointed to Kara while Kara smiled back at her. "I was expecting the whole gray skin, want to take over the world and suck people's brains thing."

"You watch too many alien movies." Oliver couldn't contain his smile as he went to hug her. "How was the traveling through dimensions thing? Did you get here okay?"

"Oliver, you sound like I traveled across the country by plane to see you," Felicity smirked as she glanced into his eyes. "But, since you're asking...the ride was bumpy and Cisco would not shut up."

"Well, can you blame me? I was really excited to travel to another dimension." Cisco replied all while Kara stifled her chuckle.

"Since we're all here, let's do some introducing." Oliver motioned to Kara with one of his hands. "Kara, this is Cisco Ramon, he's works with Barry at S.T.A.R. Labs. And this is my girlfriend Felicity Smoak. She is the CEO of PalmerTech and the brains of our operation. Cisco, Felicity, this is Barry's lover Kara Zor-El/Danvers. She's also known as Supergirl, which means she is the cousin of Superman."

"Okay, that is so cool." Cisco pumped his fist. "So you're like a superhero?"

"Yep." Kara nodded her head.

"And you're really pretty?" Cisco added.

"I don't know. I...I _think_ I'm pretty." Kara sounded modest while Barry chuckled.

"And she's arrow proof," Oliver said. "I tried to shoot her with an arrow...her body bent the tip."

"As Caitlin would say…'Fascinating'," Cisco said as he and Felicity walked towards Kara.

"Oh my God, you have flawless skin." Felicity crossed her arms.

"Yeah, aliens never get pimples." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Really?" Felicity widened her eyes. "No way, now I am _really_ jealous of her."

"Barry...how did you land yourself a super hot alien?" Cisco questioned.

"Well for starters, I don't objectify her," Barry smirked while glancing at Cisco. "She's very nice. Not to mention she's beautiful...inside and out."

"Well, as wonderful as it was to meet Kara, Oliver, Barry...we should get going," Felicity said which caused Kara's smile to fade.

"Actually, Felicity...we can't leave quite yet." Oliver winced.

"Why not?" Felicity appeared surprised that Oliver had wanted to stay a little while longer.

"Well, Barry and I kind of screwed up some stuff here and we need to help Kara fix it." Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, what did you _do_?" Felicity raised an eyebrow while Oliver nervously glanced at her.

"Oh, she used the middle name card. You know this is bad." Cisco muttered towards Kara and Barry.

"We may have...accidentally...freed Gotham City's most dangerous villain," Oliver admitted, earning a look of horror from Felicity. "It was an accident...he...he knew something about Kara and...we couldn't let Kara's secret get exposed like that!"

"What secret does he know about Kara?" Felicity turned to Kara and noticed she was glancing down at her hands.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what." Kara looked up and stared at Alex, who had arrived in the middle of Oliver and Felicity's argument. "I did some digging...and I realized why Winn is blindly following Harley Quinn and The Joker around."

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"It's because Harley Quinn knows about Kara's secret identity...and Winn is doing as Harley asks so he can protect Kara." Alex sighed. "Isn't that right?" Kara stared at everyone as they gave her a solemn look. Kara glanced at Alex and slowly nodded her head, eventually tucking her hair behind her ears. "Not only that...Kara, you were protecting Barry because Harley knew about his secret identity as well."

"Here's what I don't get...how did Harley know about me in the first place. I don't think Winn told anyone. I mean, why would he follow them around otherwise?" Barry questioned.

"You're right, Barry. Winn didn't tell Harley about your identity." Alex walked up to her sister and took Kara's hands in her own. Alex rubbed Kara's knuckles with her thumb before giving her sister a saddened look. "James told Harley about Barry…," Kara furrowed her eyebrows while letting what Alex told her sink in. _James_ was responsible for Harley knowing the truth about Barry? Kara felt anger boil through her as she moved away from Alex, heading towards the exit of the D.E.O to go and find James. As Kara was about to open the door, she saw a blur, and before she knew it, Barry was standing in front of her.

"Kara, I know you're upset with James. But going to confront him like this isn't going to help matters." Barry pleaded.

"Harley and Joker know everything, Barry! All because James was jealous and couldn't keep his mouth shut! " Kara shouted.

"I know, and you have every right to be angry." Barry placed his hands on her shoulder while Kara shook her head. "Kara, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. All right? I promise."

"Barry…" Kara whimpered as she felt tears come to her eyes, but Barry knew that she was extremely vulnerable at the moment. "Barry, I can't stop them without you. Promise me you're going to help me get them back in prison...and make Harley pay for what she did."

"I promise, Kara." Barry softly assured her. "I promise I will. This is _our_ fight now." Barry wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly, and all Kara could do was squeeze him in return. In that moment, Kara felt Barry was going to fix everything.

She suddenly felt safe with him.

She knew she could count on him.

And there was no denying she was falling madly in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl**_

 _ **Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I don't have a lot of free time and the free time I do have usually goes into this story or my Glee one. But anyway, this chapter begins to set up a potential storyline that I had for Barry and Kara. It's not called 'Supergirl v The Flash' for nothing. Here, Kara confronts James, she finds out the identity of the alien and an evil villain causes harm to Barry. So without further ado, here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What I don't get is why James would just go and blab to Harley that you were The Flash," Kara said as she and Barry walked along the D.E.O. trying to clear her thoughts. She had decided against going after James -after some coaxing from Barry, of course-and decided to focus on something else. "Can you think of anything that would cause him to blab to someone he barely knows?"

"Okay um, mind control?" Barry suggested, Kara furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Usually when crazy stuff on my planet happens, 99% of the time it's mind control."

"James isn't that easy to fool." Kara shook her head.

"He would be if he was jealous," Barry said. "I mean, hasn't he been acting different since I showed up?"

"He's acting differently because I broke up with him." Kara firmly said. "He even said when I tried to be his friend that he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Harsh," Barry muttered.

"He only came along to Gotham because...because you came along." Realization dawned on Kara as she stared at Barry. "That's the only reason he was interested in the Harley Quinn and Joker angle."

"So what are you going to do about James?" Barry wondered. "I mean, you are going to confront him when you have a clear mind, right? Not when you're angry?"

"Of course I am," Kara nodded her head.

"That's my girl." Barry chuckled while placing a hand on her shoulder. Kara glanced in Barry's eyes as she considered elaborating on what she was going to say before Cisco and Felicity showed up. It was almost as if Barry had read her mind because he cleared his throat and stared at her. "By the way, you were going to tell me something before Cisco and Felicity breached through. Everything okay?"

"Oh, um...I...yeah, everything's great. Nothing in particular that I wanted to say." Kara cleared her throat.

"Oh, okay." Barry furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Barry knew there was something Kara wanted to say, but she wasn't budging. Barry, on the other hand, had a feeling what it could have been.

"Supergirl!" One of the doctors came out of the room as Kara nodded her head. "We have something you might want to see regarding the man you found."

"Oh, is he from Krypton?" Kara followed the doctor with Barry in tow.

"We still don't know exactly where he came from but we do know he's not human." The doctor replied. "We're going to have to run more tests on him, but right now there's a big possibility he's an alien."

"How do you know he's an alien?" Barry wondered.

"He has his heart completely on the left side of his body." The doctor explained.

"Whoa, that's freaky," Barry muttered.

"I can be of assistance if that's okay." A voice that was neither Kara nor Barry's said. The both of them turned around and saw a young woman glancing with interest, all while making her way towards them.

"How did she come in…?" Barry pointed as Kara cleared her throat.

"Hi, um...how can we help you?" Kara asked.

"Maggie Sawyer, NCPD." Maggie showed Kara her badge as she gave a small smile. "I heard there was a creature not from this earth and of course I had to do some investigating for myself. I'm part of the department that protects alien life form, so that would mean you and your friend here."

"Oh…, um...I'm not an alien." Barry clarified. "Actually, I am 100% human."

"You move faster than the speed of sound and you heal in less than four hours." Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Nothing about that is human."

"It is if you're hit with a particle accelerator that literally changes your life." Barry winced slightly.

"Okay, I'm not quite understanding…" Kara shook her head slightly. "What is it that you're interested in, Ms. Sawyer?"

"I actually can identify where your alien friend came from." Maggie chuckled. "See, I've been studying aliens ever since I was assigned to the force. I always had a soft spot for alien life form and who would have thought the thing I'd be mocked about would come in handy. One thing I do know, your friend didn't come from Krypton."

"Wait, he's not from Krypton?" Kara sounded as if she was in disbelief.

"Nope." Maggie shook her head. "While what happened to you was a special case, I think Superman would have found any other survivors if they existed."

"You know, that does explain the slight differences in his DNA and Kara's." Kara and Barry turned around and saw Cisco coming out of the room. "Sorry, I wanted to check this out for myself, so...I went snooping through the alien's medical records. I'm telling you, if looks could kill, Hank Henshaw's would be lethal."

"Cisco, if he's not from Krypton, then where is he from?" Barry asked.

"Oh, that's simple," Cisco said as he led Kara and Barry into the room. "For comparison, I looked through Kara's files…"

"You went through my files?" Kara incredulously wondered as Cisco nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, and if I were you, I'd cut back on the sticky buns. Not even your alien DNA can save you from your arteries clogging." Cisco replied, earning a disapproving look from Kara. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is he's not from Krypton, but from the cousin planet nearby. I think it's called Daxam."

"He's from _Daxam_?" Kara turned towards the sleeping figure. "Oh...fantastic."

"What? Did Kryptonians and Daxamites not get along?" Barry questioned.

"Nop, we hated each other. And I'll tell you why. Kryptonians are the definition of class...Daxamites are the definition of 'frat boy party'. Plus they play Garatta which is the most annoying sport in the world." Kara answered.

"What's...Garatta?" Barry asked while raising his hand slightly.

"It's like soccer...with dragons," Kara responded, causing Barry to widen his eyes.

"Now I want to watch a Garatta game…" Barry muttered.

"The point is until we can figure out what his agenda is, he stays here," Maggie said. "Make sure he's under surveillance and once he wakes up, contact us. We're just going to want some questions. Don't worry...we won't do invasive tests."

"Okay." Kara smiled as Maggie turned around and started making her way down the hallway. As soon as Maggie was out of sight, Kara turned around and faced Barry, her eyebrows slightly creasing from the recent news.

"You're disappointed he's from Daxam, are you?" Barry asked.

"I mean, would it have been so wrong for me to wish he was another surviving member of Krypton?" Kara shrugged her shoulders. "For like two seconds I had some hope."

"Maybe this Daxamite guy isn't all that bad." Barry shrugged his shoulders as the two of them stared at the sleeping alien. "I mean, maybe he's not the stereotypical guy from Daxam."

"Hah, I find it hard to believe that." Kara started walking down the hallway as Barry quickly followed her.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked while Kara briefly glanced back at him.

"Me? I have some unfinished business to take care of." Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kara, if this is about James, you can't confront him while you're still angry." Barry placed a soft hand on her shoulder while Kara turned around. "Look, it's been a pretty long day. Why don't we sleep it off and find a new way to approach this in the morning."

"Barry, James told Harley your identity." Kara softly but firmly said. "She has that as leverage and she will do whatever it takes to turn National City against us. If I don't nip this in the bud with James...then who knows what else he told her by accident. After the death of Krypton...Earth is the only thing I know. If I'm exiled...I don't know what I'd do."

"Okay, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But doing this while you're angry could only make things worse.." Barry sighed while Kara bit her lower lip. "You can tell James in the morning while at work. I'll go with you if you want. We'll talk to James, we'll find Winn, we'll put Joker and Harley in jail and we will fix this. Just...be patient, Kara. Okay?" Kara meekly stared at Barry, and she realized she wasn't going to be able to argue with him. She ultimately nodded her head and relented. Barry placed a hand on her cheek as he captured her lips in a kiss, which made Kara's heart flutter. As soon as they parted, Barry grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Come on, I think there's a sticky bun in the fridge with your name on it." Kara placed her head on Barry's shoulder as the two of them made way out of the D.E.O. Kara appreciated Barry being there for her, but she needed to stop Harley and Joker. Who knows what they were doing to poor Winn?

* * *

That night Kara lay awake in her bed, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. She tried following Barry's advice, getting a good night's rest and dealing with it in the morning. But the more she stared at the ceiling, the more frustrated she felt. National City, Gotham City, and Metropolis were all in danger, and the entire world thought it was her fault. Plus there was that alien that wasn't from Krypton at the D.E.O and James telling Harley Quinn her secret. Kara knew she had to do something. She slowly got up from the bed without waking up Barry, but when her eyes locked on his sleeping figure, she felt guilt. Guilt that she was putting herself in front of others, guilt that her wanting to be in a happy relationship caused a circus in Gotham. Kara bit her lower lip before leaning close to Barry's face, studying every single crease. She leaned towards his forehead and placed a soft kiss on it before moving back and getting up from her position. Kara went into the living room and untied her hair, releasing her curly golden locks. Before she was able to take off, the light turned on, and sitting in the armchair was none other than Oliver. Kara took a step back and stammered, while Oliver crossed his arms.

"Going somewhere, Kara?" Oliver wondered.

"What are you doing up?" Kara retorted. "It's late."

"I know." Oliver nodded his head slowly. "But I think the question is where are you going? Why are you leaving Barry alone in your bed?"

"I have to find James in order to get some answers," Kara muttered. "Why is Winn following Joker and Harley Quinn, why did James tell Harley about Barry's secret identity? Why did James hurt me? And I can't do that if Barry is constantly trying to keep me from talking. He wants me to cool down but the more I do nothing, the more Harley is going to hurt everyone I care about. I have to stop this before this gets out of hand, and I can't have you getting in the way." Oliver merely stared at Kara as she continued to ramble, but she stopped when Oliver got up from the chair and smirked.

"Who said I was going to get in your way?" Oliver smirked. Kara slowly smiled at Oliver as he couldn't help but smile in return. If there was one thing Oliver wasn't going to do, it was let Kara go and confront James alone. And in a way, she was glad she had Oliver to count on.

* * *

James prepared himself a cup of tea that evening as he thought about the recent visit to Gotham City. However, he wasn't thinking about his meeting with Batman. All he could think about was how Kara was showing a romantic interest in Barry. He admitted he shouldn't have told Harleen about Barry, especially since it was possible she was going to find out about Barry's secret identity, but he was so hurt. How could Kara just dump him for a superhero?

As James turned around with the cup of tea, he noticed that his window was open, which startled him. He was sure he had closed the window earlier in the evening. As James went to close the window, he was caught off guard when he was tripped and flipped onto his back. James felt like the wind was knocked out of him, and he struggled to get up from his position. But his eyes widened when he saw Oliver in his Green Arrow persona, standing over him with a grimace on his face.

"What the hell?" James sat up as Oliver continued glaring at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Shut up." Oliver gruffly responded.

"I don't know who you are, but you're messing with the wrong person." James pointed at Oliver.

"Let me guess? You have Superman and Supergirl on speed dial?" Oliver smirked. "I'm pretty sure that Supergirl won't help you."

"And what makes you so sure?" James furrowed his eyebrows. Oliver pointed behind him as James turned around, and hovering by the window was none other than Kara. "Supergirl, what is going on here?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Kara's eyes glowed red, which James took as a cue that Kara was furious. He just didn't know why. "James, what did you tell Harleen when you spoke with her at lunch the other day."

"What?" James questioned, but Oliver took out his arrow and pointed it at James with frustration.

"Keep playing stupid and this arrow is going to penetrate your heart." Oliver threatened.

"Did you tell Harleen that I was dating 'The Flash'?" Kara asked, which prompted James to glance at Kara again.

"I...I don't know." James stammered. Kara released a heat ray from her eyes which landed next to James's feet, causing him to jump to the side in fear.

"Try again." Kara seethed. "Did you tell Harleen about Barry?"

"What...what does it matter if I told Harleen about Barry?" James questioned. "I don't get why you're so mad."

"You don't just _tell_ people about other people's secret identities!" Kara shouted.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't move too fast and started sleeping with him!" James retorted. However, Kara appeared as if she was offended by James's reasoning.

"Who I sleep with, and who I date is _none_ of your business!" Kara landed on James's living room floor and walked towards him. "And because you were jealous, you caused a lot of trouble for me."

"Oh yeah? And how?" James scoffed.

"Well for starters, the person you told about Barry's secret identity...her real name is Harley Quinn." Kara crossed her arms. "Harleen Quinzel? Harley Quinn? Ring a bell?" James appeared dumbfounded as he glanced at Kara, but before he had a chance to speak, Kara continued. "Harley knows James. Because you told her that Barry was The Flash...she knows that I'm Supergirl. And Winn is protecting me because he doesn't want the world to know about my secret identity! But the worst part is, him protecting me led to me releasing Harley and The Joker from Arkham Asylum! So frankly, I don't even know what's worse anymore...the fact that Barry and I are about to get run out of town or that The Joker is out there doing God knows what…?"

"Kara…" James started to explain but Kara's expression appeared angered again.

"Don't say anything." Kara took a step back as she started walking away from him. "You've done enough…"

"Kara, why do you care so much about what happens to Barry? You literally just met him." James decided to ask.

"She doesn't have to answer to you." Oliver firmly stated. "Besides, why do you care? You're not dating her anymore, so let her live her life."

"Well, I would like an explanation as to why Kara is basically shutting me out," James responded.

"James, did you ever think for a second that maybe what's going on with me doesn't involve you?" Kara sounded exasperated while James crossed his arms. "Why is it so wrong that I'm happy with someone who understands me and makes me feel alive and special? I thought you of all people would be happy for me. But it's quite clear that you're not. I'm just going to give you a warning now. If anything happens to Barry or Winn...I am going to personally find you and make you regret your actions." Kara turned on her heels as James stared at her going towards the window, but he took a step forward as if he was going to follow her.

"Kara, wait. I'm sorry that I told Harleen about Barry, okay? But I only did it because I didn't trust him and I care about you." James started to say but Oliver pointed the bow and arrow towards James again, which forced James to glare at the vigilante. "Watch where you're pointing that thing."

"Well, if you really cared about me, James...you'd butt out of my life." Kara felt tears sting in her eyes as she glanced at James, but she quickly composed herself as she stared at Oliver. "Come on, Oliver." Oliver nodded his head at Kara before lowering his bow and arrow and following her out the window that was open. As soon as Kara made her way on the roof of the building, Oliver joined her, but his eyes were glued to her with worry. Kara stood on the rooftop as she crossed her arms and glanced down at National City, but she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Kara?" Oliver sounded concerned while Kara glanced towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I am." Kara shook her head. "Honestly, I just feel emotionally drained. I'm mostly confused because I don't get why Winn is going through all this trouble to protect me and I don't understand why James is trying to ruin my reputation, and I even don't get why Harley and Joker care so much about my secret identity." Kara let out a shaky breath as her eyes met with Oliver, and that was when Oliver knew there was more to Kara's frustration.

"There's something else…" Oliver muttered. "What is it?"

"I'm confused about a lot of things, but there's one thing that I'm sure of." Kara fiddled with her hands as she gave a small smile with tears in her eyes. "I'm in love with Barry, and it is the most amazing feeling in the world."

"So why are you stopping yourself from falling in love with him, Kara?" Oliver leaned against the building with his arms crossed. "Why are you trying so hard to fight your feelings, and why aren't you being honest with yourself?"

"I don't want him getting hurt," Kara whispered. "At the end of the day, he's still human. He just has lightening fast speed and can heal from his injuries in four hours. And if I get attached to him, I feel like I'm going to lose my identity...and I've worked so hard to get out of my cousin's shadow."

"Take it from me, it is hard being a superhero and having a love life at the same time," Oliver said. "But Kara, it doesn't have to be difficult. You clearly love Barry, and I think there's more than just the Kryptonian bond thing. If there's one thing you have to do, it's being honest about your feelings for Barry. You owe it to Barry and you owe it to yourself. And who knows, maybe something amazing will come out of it. But nothing will if you're afraid of letting people in. I know, I sound like a hypocrite since I'm my Earth's version of Batman, but having a strong support system really isn't the worst thing in the world." Kara folded her hands and nodded her head slowly, a smile ultimately showing on her face.

"Thank you, Oliver," Kara whispered as Oliver chuckled.

"You're welcome." Oliver gave her a pat on the back. Kara was about to say something else, but she heard a beep from her phone. Kara pulled her phone out to check her text messages as Oliver appeared concerned. "Who is it?"

"It's Felicity." Kara raised her eyebrows. "She said that the alien woke up...but he's causing trouble." Kara and Oliver started making her way towards the D.E.O, so they could diffuse the situation between the alien and the rest of the staff. Kara just hoped no one got hurt before she arrived.

* * *

As soon as Oliver and Kara arrived at the D.E.O, they met Felicity and Cisco at the door. Judging from the looks on their faces, Kara knew that there was something terribly wrong.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"He woke up and just started going ballistic," Cisco replied. "He apparently thinks that we're the government and we're trying to dissect him."

"Yeah, I could see why he thought that." Kara nodded her head slowly. "It does look like a government facility."

"Okay, so how are we going to calm him down? Because he's on the verge of destroying everything in there." Felicity pointed her thumb behind her.

"Let me talk to him," Kara answered. "I'm sure that I can get through to him."

"If you're sure," Felicity said while Kara walked towards the back of the D.E.O. As she entered one of the rooms, she saw members of the D.E.O being thrown around the room like rag dolls, and Kara knew the culprit had to have been the alien that was standing before them. Oliver had joined Kara as the two of them watched the alien fight another D.E.O member that was attempting to subdue him.

"Well, you have to admire the way he puts up a fight," Oliver said as Kara nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to anymore." Kara started walking towards the alien who had finished knocking another member of the D.E.O into the nearby wall. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Just calm down, will you?!" Oliver added as he followed behind Kara. "No one here is going to hurt you." The alien turned towards Oliver and started running towards him, but before he was able to get close to Oliver, Kara grabbed him and flung him across the room, causing the alien to hit the wall and slump on the floor. "Whoa, you are strong!"

"Yeah, some say I'm stronger than my cousin." Kara nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders before she flew towards the alien. "Listen to me. No one here is going to hurt you. I don't know what you thought but you ended up causing damage." The alien looked around the room and saw everyone letting out a painful groan, which caused him to sheepishly stare at Kara in return.

"How did you toss me across the room like that?" The alien sat up slightly as Kara bent down.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, also known as Supergirl." Kara folded her hands slightly as the alien continued staring at her. "And I know that you're not from here. You're from Daxam."

"Uh, yeah…" The alien stared at Kara with confusion as she decided to help him get up. "I...can you tell me where am I?"

"She had to answer that question so many times in the last few days," Oliver muttered in response to the alien's question.

"You are on Earth," Kara answered. "You were in a pod, sort of like mine, and you were sent here. Oliver and I found you and brought you to the D.E.O. Do you mind telling me who you are? I'm sure we can get all of this sorted out, but I need you to cooperate with me." The alien studied Kara's face as she continued glancing at him before he ultimately cleared his throat.

"My name is Mon-El...and I was a servant to the Prince of Daxam." Mon-El held out his hand and motioned for Kara to shake it. Kara reluctantly shook his hand before taking a step back.

"Mon-El, huh?" Kara crossed her arms. "That's...that's an _interesting_ name."

"Yeah, considering the 'El' part is basically reserved for Kara's family." Oliver sounded just as suspicious.

"Are you from Daxam too?" Mon-El questioned Kara as she quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Kara let out a slightly laugh as Mon-El glanced at her with confusion. "I'm not from Daxam. I'm from Krypton…"

"Oh, so you're from the stuffy planet." Mon-El folded his hands which caused Kara to shake her head.

"Excuse me, but we are _not_ known as the stuffy planet," Kara responded. "And at least we don't act like frat kids, toilet papering each other's houses and playing stupid drinking games."

"Okay, one...booze is awesome...and two...what the heck is toilet paper?" Mon-El raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nevermind that," Kara rubbed her temples. "Well, now that we know who you are, we're going to have to keep you here so we can observe you."

"So this _is_ a government facility..." Mon-El sounded hesitant.

"It's more like for aliens...the actual government doesn't know this exists," Kara said.

"Okay, so no one knows I exist too?" Mon-El scoffed. "Wow, Earth already sounds _delightful_." Kara heard the sardonic tone in Mon-El's voice, prompting her to shake her head in frustration.

"We already have enough to deal with, Mon-El." Kara placed her hands on her hips. "Is there anything that we can get you so we can get back to work?"

"Yeah, do you guys have alcohol? I could use some." Mon-El questioned. Oliver and Kara scrunched their faces at Mon-El's request, something which Mon-El noticed. "So you guys don't have alcohol on this planet?"

"We do...it's just...it's four in the morning," Oliver said. "All of the bars are closed for the evening. So you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, I have work." Kara sighed as she started walking away. "Which means I need to get some sleep."

"Oh, so you get to leave but I have to stay here like a guinea pig?" Mon-El scoffed. "That's some double standard right there."

"Kara's not a threat." Oliver firmly answered. "You, on the other hand, we don't know anything about. It's for the best that you stay here until we can figure out what you're capable of. We don't want you accidentally revealing your powers to the entire world, especially since there are some people that aren't keen on aliens...or vigilantes." Mon-El stared at Kara, seeing that she was nodding her head at Oliver's words. He eventually relented and nodded his head slowly.

"We will be back tomorrow," Kara assured him. "In the meantime...clean this mess up. You made it, so you pick it up."

"Yes, mom." Mon-El rolled his eyes while Kara walked out the room with Oliver in tow. Kara and Oliver made their way back to Felicity and Cisco, crossing their arms and letting out a sigh.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Cisco questioned.

"Oh yeah, for now." Kara sighed. "He'll pick up the mess. In the meantime, Cisco do you think you can watch him for me? Just until I finish work tomorrow."

"Of course." Cisco nodded his head, causing Kara to give him a smile.

"Come on, Barry is waiting for us." Oliver motioned while Kara flew into the air. "That is kind of cool."

"What? You wish you could fly?" Felicity questioned.

"Well, maybe. But using bows and arrows to travel is more fun." Oliver shrugged his shoulders before he used his bow and arrow to pull himself to the side of the building.

"What a man…" Felicity bit her lower lip as she gazed at Oliver, but all Cisco could do was roll his eyes and go inside the D.E.O.

* * *

Kara slipped into her bedroom that evening, hoping that she didn't wake Barry up. She couldn't believe the eventful night she had, which started with her confronting James and ending with her confronting Mon-El. Kara didn't get very far when the light turned on, and she saw Barry sitting up in the bed while crossing his arms. Kara bit her lower lip as she studied the look on his face, and judging from it, it was a mix of frustration and fear.

"Kara, where have you been all night?" Barry questioned, Kara slowly going towards the bed and sitting on the edge. "I woke up like an hour ago and you weren't here."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kara gave him a softened look in return. "I had some business to take care of."

"Did that business have to do with you confronting James about Harley?" Barry raised an eyebrow as Kara stammered. "Yeah, I had a feeling something like that happened because Oliver wasn't here either. Oliver likes drama, so it makes sense he tags along..."

"Okay, I may have gone to confront James. I promise I didn't torch his house or break his arms…" Kara placed her hand up as Barry tried his best to hold back a smile. "But I did explain that if something happened to you that I would never forgive him. People already think that the blur is a bad guy, Barry. I don't want you getting hurt because people have the story all twisted. I'm also not in good standing with National City either these days. I did let out two of Gotham's most dangerous criminals."

"Yeah, I know." Barry sat up as she moved closer to Kara. "But it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been intimidated by Harley and Joker. In a way, I was also trying to protect you...I think I chose you over the citizens and...that's not how superheroes are supposed to operate. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Barry...because we're going to fix this, together," Kara whispered. "If it helps, I think it was sweet of you to protect me. I protect a lot of people and it was nice to have someone protecting me for a change. So, thank you."

"You're welcome." Barry chuckled as Kara leaned closer and placed her forehead on his. Kara thought about telling Barry about Mon-El, but she figured now wasn't the time. Kara stared into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheeks, finally feeling the courage to tell him what she wanted to before Cisco and Felicity showed up. She was going to tell Barry that she was in love with him.

"Um, Barry? There's something I want you to know," Kara whispered, which caught Barry's attention. Barry nodded his head as he smiled softly at Kara. "I…"

 _*BOOM*_

Kara and Barry whipped their heads towards the window and saw an explosion in the far distance. That was when Kara knew that what she wanted to tell Barry was going to have to wait.

"What the hell was that?" Barry questioned, Kara now making her way towards the living room.

"There's only one way to find out," Kara responded. Barry immediately knew it was his cue to follow Kara out of the room so they could investigate. Kara and Barry met Oliver and Felicity in the middle of the hallway as the four of them gave each other a puzzled look.

"Do explosions usually happen at five in the morning?" Felicity asked.

"Not really." Kara rubbed her temples. "Felicity, do you think that you can track where the bomb came from?"

"That's like asking me if I can encrypt a file." Felicity sounded as if she was cocky, but Oliver, Barry, and Kara didn't get her joke. "Yes, I can find out where the bomb came from. I just need a computer with software."

"In the living room." Kara pointed to the computer in the living room as Felicity made her way towards it. Felicity typed a few keys and brought up the security camera near the bomb site. However, Oliver and Barry widened their eyes when they saw a blue streak just seconds before the bomb went off.

"That can't be right…" Oliver whispered as Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kara asked. "Who is that?"

"That's Zoom." Barry softly answered. "Zoom is here…"

"Wait, is this the guy that forced you to come to National City in the first place?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah, that's right," Barry responded, running towards the door. "We have to get to the bomb site."

"Yeah, let's just go to the bomb site where Zoom will have us killed on the spot." Oliver sardonically said.

"At least we have to check if there are survivors," Kara added. "Even if everyone hates me right now, I can't turn my back on National City."

"She's right, Oliver," Felicity said. "Her not showing up would just make matters worse." Oliver bit his lower lip and shook his head, eventually relenting to what Kara and Felicity were saying.

"Okay." Oliver agreed. "But you're not going alone. Suit up." Kara smiled softly as she pulled her shirt and showed the "S" symbol on her shirt. They had a villain to stop.

* * *

Kara, Oliver, and Barry quickly made their way to where the bomb exploded, and just as Kara expected, it was chaotic. People were screaming for their lives and trying to run away from the scene. It didn't help matters that a nearby building was on fire. Kara flew up into the air, took a deep breath and sprayed the building with cool air. The fire quickly went out, and she went towards the earpiece that was attached to her ear in order to speak to Felicity.

"Felicity, I need to know how stable the building is," Kara said.

" _All right on it,_ " Felicity said on the other line. After Felicity observed the building with the computer software, she adjusted her mic before talking to Kara. " _The building is stable enough to do a quick run through._ "

"Perfect," Kara replied. "Barry, can you hear me?"

" _Yeah, I can hear you,_ " Barry said from the outside of the building dressed as The Flash.

" _I need you to do a quick run through in the building. Make sure there's no one in there. Felicity says the building isn't going to be steady for long._ " Kara spoke through Barry's earpiece.

"Got it." Barry nodded his head before he ran through the building to observe the surroundings. After doing a few laps around the building, he stopped on the bottom floor. "No one is in here. Surprisingly no fatalities and no one's trapped."

" _Good, now get out of there,_ " Kara said. Barry was about to do as Kara said, but before he had a chance to, he was knocked off his feet and landed into the wall. Barry slid down the wall and groaned in pain, which earned concern from Kara. " _Barry, can you hear me?!_ "

"Ugh...yeah. I just had the wind knocked out of me." Barry groaned. As he tried to get up, he looked up and saw Zoom cornering him, which forced his eyes to widen.

"Well, if it isn't Barry Allen?" Zoom furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Barry slowly got up as he tried to ready himself for an attack.

"All you had to do was stay on this Earth while I destroyed your world." Zoom slowly took a step towards Barry while curling his hand into a fist. "But you and your friends just had to build a tachyon accelerator to try to get you home. You just don't quit don't you?"

"I don't know the definition of the word 'quit'." Barry seethed.

"Yes, and unfortunately for you, it's not a good thing." Zoom gave the scarlet speedster a devilish grin. "That's why it looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you permanently." Zoom wrapped one hand around Barry's neck and started choking him, hoping that this time Barry would stay out of the way for good. However, Zoom felt something sharp in his side, causing him to let out a yell and release his grip from Barry's neck. Barry coughed as he gasped for air, but in the back of his mind, he wondered who had saved him. At the other end of the building, it was Kara, her eyes glowing red after stinging Zoom with heat vision. As Zoom tried to compose himself, Barry zipped to Kara's side, but her eyes were locked on the evil speedster that locked Barry in her world in the first place.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked firmly.

"Yeah." Barry nodded his head while Kara kept her eyes on Zoom.

"What's this we have here?" Zoom questioned, taking in Kara's appearance. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Your ass is about to meet my foot in a second." Kara clenched her fist. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"You're about to know me in a second, young child." Zoom sped towards Kara and grabbed her by the neck. Kara started gasping for air as she tried to fight out of Zoom's grasp, but he was stronger than she anticipated. Her head started feeling dizzy, her vision was slightly blurring and she couldn't really keep in tune with her surroundings.

"Kara! NO!" Barry shouted as he ran towards Zoom and shoved the villain to the side. Kara got on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, this time Barry speeding over to her and bending down to her level. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Kara gasped for breath and stared at Zoom with anger. Just who did he think he was, attacking the both of them? "What does it matter to you if Barry is alive and on this Earth? How does that bother you in any way?"

"I have a job to finish." Zoom simply said while his eyes were glued to Barry. "After I killed your father, and Reverse Flash killed your mother...there's only one thing left to do. Once I kill you, then I can finally take over your world and there will be no one left to stop me. Not even your superhero friend..."

"Over my dead body." Barry angrily stared at the evil speedster.

"Don't mind if I do." Zoom sped towards Barry as the two of them engaged in a fist fight. However, every time Barry tried to get in a punch in, Zoom was just a little faster. Barry felt himself get hit on his face, his stomach, and in his ribs. Kara watched helplessly as Barry was getting knocked around before he landed on the floor and grimaced in pain. "Say goodnight, Flash…" Barry tried to stare at Zoom, but all he felt was pain radiating his body. He didn't have the strength to fight Zoom, and he was frankly exhausted. Kara flew towards Zoom and punched him square in the chest, causing the villain to fly back and hit the wall. Barry noticed there was something different about Kara...for one thing he didn't know that she could glow emerald green…

"Stay away from him!" Kara's voice boomed throughout the ground floor, astonishing Barry in the process. Zoom tried to race towards Kara and fight her, but this time he had met his match. Kara was surprisingly faster than him...and stronger. Kara once again punched Zoom back into a cylinder, causing it to break and Zoom to land on the floor. Before Kara had a chance to finish Zoom off, she heard rumbling, which forced her to look at the building above.

" _Kara! You and Barry have to get out of their!_ " Felicity said through Kara's earpiece. " _The building is about to collapse._ " Kara was frustrated that she wasn't able to end Zoom right then and there, but her first priority had to be Barry.

"Next time, you're mine." Kara seethed towards Zoom before rushing over to pick up Barry. Kara flew Barry out of the building just as the weakened building fell to the ground. Kara placed Barry on the floor as Oliver rushed over to them, but Kara didn't look like herself...at least according to Oliver.

"Kara?" Oliver tried to get her attention as Barry stared at her. It was almost as if Kara was locked in a Kryptonian version of 'Flight or Fight', and there was no way of shutting it off. Barry and Oliver decided they would try to snap her out of it by telling her Zoom was no longer a threat.

"Kara, hey it's okay. Zoom is gone for now…" Barry assured her.

"Yeah, he's gone, Kara," Oliver added. "Barry's...going to heal in a couple of hours. But other than that he's fine." Kara glared at Oliver and Barry, but the next thing they knew, the green light that was shrouding her body was gone, and she appeared extremely weakened. Her eyes closed and she was about to collapse on the floor, but Oliver caught her before she hit the ground.

"KARA!" Barry shouted, hoping that she would wake up. But Kara didn't really stir, and instead, it seemed as if she was in a deep sleep. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I don't know," Oliver said. "We're going to have to take her to the D.E.O to figure out what's wrong. Can you get up? Cause, I can't carry the both of you." Barry slowly got up from the floor as he stared at Kara, hoping that she was okay after the latest fight with Zoom.

The last thing Barry wanted to do was lose her…


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I do not own Flash or Supergirl**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter of the story, and now is when we start to have some fun! We find out what's wrong with Kara, Mon-El gets off on the wrong foot with Barry & Oliver, and Barry says something bold to Kara...although he may have to wait for her to reciprocate. So without further ado, here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Barry watched absentmindedly as Kara lay motionless on the table, almost as if she was in some deep sleep that she couldn't wake up from. Barry had a feeling Zoom had something to do with Kara being in this tired state, especially after Kara had gotten so worked up trying to fight him. As Barry stood there, Oliver entered the room and glanced at the sleeping heroine, his eyes eventually meeting Barry's with worry.

"Did Hank figure out what was wrong with her?" Oliver pondered.

"No." Barry slightly groaned. "All he said was that we should let her get some rest."

"Barry, if you don't mind me asking...what happened in the building while you and Kara were fighting Zoom?" Oliver asked. "Felicity said she was having trouble communicating with you because your signal kept going in and out."

"Well…," Barry released a sigh as his eyes went to a sleeping Kara. "She got really angry at Zoom and kicked his ass into next week. After that, we got her out of the building and as you saw she fainted."

"Hmm," Oliver muttered but before he had a chance to elaborate, he noticed Kara's eyes fluttering open. "Barry." Barry turned behind him and saw Kara slowly sitting up, causing him to release a sigh of relief.

"Kara…" Barry sounded relieved as Kara stared at him with a dazed expression. "Hey...are you alright?'

"Yeah, you were out of it for a while…" Oliver added. "Like literally after you left the building, you collapsed in my arms."

"I did?" Kara innocently blinked, her eyes darting towards Barry.

"Yeah, you did," Barry said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Kara sighed while Barry and Oliver stared at each other with concern.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" Oliver questioned. "Or what's the last thing that you remember…?"

"I...I remember fighting Zoom...and then I left the building." Kara said. "Then everything went black...but when I was fighting Zoom, it was like I was so angry...and I had never been that angry before. In that moment, I don't know what came over me...it was like I tasted destruction...and I was bent on destroying everything in my path..."

"Hey...it's okay," Barry assured her while pressing a kiss to the top of Kara's forehead. "What happened with Zoom...it's over...you're safe now." Kara grabbed Barry's hands and smiled at him but their moment was interrupted when they heard a loud crash in the next room. "What the hell was _that_?"

"That would be Mon-Eww.," Oliver said with a serious glance on his face.

"Mon-El." Kara corrected him.

"Whatever." Oliver nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as Kara got up from the bed.

"Kara, do you mind me asking who is this Mon-El person?" Barry questioned.

"Remember the pod Kara and I found?" Oliver asked while Barry nodded his head slowly. "Mon-El was in the pod. But he's not from Krypton...he's from Daxam, which means naturally Kara hates his guts."

"Okay." Barry cleared his throat. "I do remember her telling me something about Daxamites and Kryptonians not getting along. Which brings me to my next question, what is Mon-El doing... _here?_ "

"We have to make sure he's not a threat to the public," Kara responded. "As you can tell by the table being thrown in the next room...he's sort of a question mark."

"Fantastic," Barry muttered. Barry walked out of the room as Kara and Oliver followed him, with Barry hoping to get a glance of Mon-El for himself. The three heroes entered the next room and saw Mon-El staring at the broken table which left a hole in the wall, all while Barry bit his lower lip.

"What do you know?" Mon-El chuckled as he turned to face Kara, Barry, and Oliver. "I'm almost as strong as Kara."

"No, you're not." Barry and Kara spoke in unison.

"Not even close," Oliver added.

"Well, we believe what we like to believe, right?" Mon-El questioned.

"Even if it borderlines delusion?" Barry countered.

"Okay…" Kara lightly chuckled while putting a comforting hand on Barry's arm. "Mon-El, what are you doing? I thought we told you to sit still."

"No, you just told me to stay here...and I am bored out of my mind so you can't blame me if things end up broken," Mon-El said.

"Yes, we can." Barry angrily retorted. "Look Mon-El...on your planet, you might like destruction, but here we try to keep things clean and tidy. So that means no more throwing tables, you got me?"

"Yes, dad." Mon-El rolled his eyes. "By the way, who are you? I don't recall meeting you last night."

"I'm Barry Allen...the fastest man alive. I'm also the guy that will put you in line if you don't behave. So it would be in your best interest to behave yourself while you're staying here." Barry warned him.

"Oh great. More authority. Quick question, who died and made you the boss of me anyway?" Mon-El scoffed.

"I did," Kara answered. "You can't run around and do whatever you want just because you feel like it. So if you want something, you have to answer to us."

"And if I don't?" Mon-El innocently questioned.

"Let's just say your stay here will be quite uncomfortable," Oliver responded.

"I agree," Barry added. "Mon-El...just stay out of trouble and we are all going to get along fine. Especially since we have other problems to attend to."

"Wait...there's danger here? Can I help fix it?" Mon-El immediately perked up.

"No, but you can pick up that table you destroyed and not make another mess," Barry instructed. Mon-El's face dampened as Kara, Barry and Oliver exited the room, but Barry felt Mon-El's eyes pierce him from behind. It was almost as if Mon-El was threatened by Barry. The question was, _why_? "Is it just me or does Mon-El hate my guts?"

"Don't take it personally, Barry," Kara assured him. "He just wants attention. I mean, I'd want attention too if I was cooped up all day with nothing to do."

"I picked up he's not telling us the whole story," Oliver added. "Yeah, he's from Daxam and he's good-looking, but he's hiding something."

"And you know this because…?" Kara trailed off while pointing a finger at Oliver.

"Oliver's a secretive person. If having secrets was a company, Oliver would be the CEO." Barry crossed his arms while focusing on Oliver. "Continue."

"When he heard there was trouble, he wanted to help immediately," Oliver explained.

"So, he's helpful..." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "That's not a crime."

"Or he did something in his past he's not proud of and he wants to make things right." Oliver countered. "I'm going to keep an eye on that little sucker…" Oliver creased his eyebrows. "If he knows something...I'll shoot him."

"For the last time, you can't shoot him." Kara winced. "He's bulletproof."

"Daxamites, too?" Oliver sighed. "Man, my arrows are just useless on this Earth. Anyway...I'll keep you posted on Mon-Douche."

"Mon-El." Barry corrected him.

"I'll call him what I feel like calling him," Oliver responded before leaving Barry and Kara be. As soon as Oliver left, Barry released a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Great...another guy that happens to have powers…" Barry groaned. Kara noticed the tone in his voice, prompting her to let out a chuckle.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you actually _jealous_ of Mon-El?" Kara couldn't help but chide.

"Me? Jealous? I don't know...I mean...I'm just a human who is super fast and he's an alien..., and you probably think he's cute too." Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you must know my feelings about Mon-El, I think he's narcissistic...and not that good looking." Kara walked closer to Barry and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You? I think you're wonderful and dashing...and a hero."

"Dashing and a hero? I could live with that. Oh, I'm cute too, right?" Barry smirked while Kara playfully shrugged her shoulders.

"Well...maybe a _little_." Kara teased before giving him a peck on his lips. Barry chuckled against Kara's lips but their moment was interrupted when Alex leaned in to see what they were up to.

"Kara, Felicity told me what happened." Alex sighed while walking up to her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara waved off Alex's worry.

"You're fine...for now." Felicity followed Alex into the room while holding a stack of papers. "Kara, I don't want you to be alarmed...but in your last fight with Zoom...he did something to you…"

"What? What did he do to her?" Barry questioned as Felicity bit her lower lip.

"Okay, forgive me in advance because this is more of Caitlin's expertise and I have little to no idea of what I'm talking about, but when Kara and Zoom were fighting...he triggered something in her molecular DNA," Felicity answered. "You know how human's go into fight or flight mode?"

"Yeah…?" Barry answered.

"Well, she went through sort of the same thing…" Felicity responded. "Except when Kara entered fight or flight mode, she tried to kill her intended target."

"I...what?" Kara sputtered.

"But why?" Barry also asked. "Kara wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Normally, you're right. But if this helps explain things...Zoom was laced with red Kryptonite during the fight. He wanted to see Kara on purpose, Barry...so he could kill her and get rid of you." Felicity said. "If you didn't get her out of there...she probably would have died. Her molecular structure would have been all over the place, especially with the combination of the 'fight and flight' mode and the red Kryptonite."

"Okay, so how do we stop Zoom from hurting Kara?" Barry questioned.

"We might have to find a way to get rid of the Red Kryptonite. Zoom could have placed it anywhere, he also could have given it to some of Kara's other villains." Alex said. "So in the meantime, Kara has to take it easy...doctors orders."

"So I'm supposed to sit around? Do nothing?" Kara shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at her sister. "While you guys do what?"

"While we figure out how to strip Zoom or anyone else of the Red Kryptonite," Felicity said. "Come on, Kara...you need a little vacation. And Barry here is going to help you unwind."

"He is?" Alex turned to Felicity.

"He is," Felicity answered. "I'm sure Kara and Barry can think of something to do in the meantime."

"Sure, there are things we can do, right Kara?" Barry stared at Kara while she let out a groan of defeat.

"Alright...I guess the whole...unwinding thing can help." Kara admitted.

"Sweet. I have the perfect plan." Barry pumped his fist before grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

"Barry?" Kara lightly chuckled as Barry turned to her. Kara motioned to her Supergirl outfit before she pointed at Barry's Flash suit. "We should probably change first."

"Right." Barry cleared his throat while Kara playfully rolled her eyes. "We don't need the entire world finding out you're a superhero." Kara and Barry left the room as Alex stared at Felicity with worry.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Alex sighed. "The last thing I need for Kara is for her to get sidetracked by Barry."

"Trust me...Barry dating Kara is the least of your problems." Felicity smirked before turning on her heels and exiting the room. Alex wondered if Felicity was telling the truth… if Barry was really the least of her worries. Still, Alex couldn't help but worry about her sister. Kara had never fallen for someone like this before, and the thought of Kara getting hurt scared her.

* * *

"Okay, so here's a list of movies that we can watch in order to help you relax," Barry said as he and Kara were in her apartment later that day. "It didn't take long to figure out from your Netflix account that you like musicals. Luckily, we have a whole library of stuff. Hmm, _Singing In The Rain_? I mean who can say no to Gene Kelly, Donald O'Conner, and Debbie Reynolds?"

"Hmm, I don't know...sounds wet." Kara tapped her chin playfully as Barry moved onto another movie.

"I know, how about _Funny Girl_? Barbra Streisand in all her glory?" Barry questioned.

"It's very...theatrical," Kara smirked while leaning her head on Barry's shoulder.

"It is." Barry decided to try another movie. "How about _The Wizard of Oz?_ "

"YES! That's the one!" Kara excitedly pointed to the T.V. while Barry smiled at her.

"Out of all the musicals, you chose The Wizard of Oz? Why?" Barry teased.

"It's a classic," Kara smirked while playing with Barry's fingers. "Do you know what the best line of the movie is?"

"No, what?" Barry pondered.

"There's no place like home…" Kara giggled slightly as Barry smiled at her. "I also like the whole ' _and you were there, and you, and you were there'_."

"I was there? Really?" Barry jested while Kara placed her head on his shoulder. "Hmm, singing and being in a musical sounds like fun."

"They are..." Kara shrugged her shoulders while moving closer to Barry's face. "Sometimes when I'm sad, I'll put on a good musical and make myself feel better. Just hearing them sing leaves me with a happy...goofy feeling."

"I know what you mean. My mom and I used to watch _Singing In The Rain_ together," Barry admitted. "The few times I ever felt safe as a kid were in her arms, cuddling on the couch and hearing some good old fashioned musical tunes. The older you get, the fewer moments you experience of that, huh?"

"It's the unfortunate part of growing up." Kara sighed. "But it's not all bad."

"Yeah, we get to stay up as late as we want, have jobs...pay bills…" Barry's face scrunched into displeasure as he glanced into Kara's eyes. "Kara, growing up sounds _terrible_."

"Yeah, it's...a change for the most part." Kara agreed. "But having someone to share it with doesn't sound that bad, right?"

"Not at all." Barry agreed. "Especially when that person is as awesome as you."

"You think I'm awesome?" Kara softly said as Barry stared into her eyes.

"I think you're more than awesome," Barry admitted. "I think you're talented, kind, you always see the good in people and you're a kick-butt fighter. And spending all this time with you made me realize that I don't want to be without you. Even if I have to go back to my Earth...I wanna make this work."

"Barry…" Kara muttered but Barry had something he wanted to get off his chest.

"I mean it, Kara." Barry declared. "The more time I spend with you, the more I realize just how remarkable you are...and how you're the bravest person I ever met…"

"I think you're braver than I am." Kara slightly gulped as their eyes locked. "You're just willing to drop everything and help me. Honestly, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Plus, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company." Kara continued studying Barry's face before letting out a sigh. "Barry? Remember when you said the Kryptonian Bond was because two people were destined to be together?"

"Yeah?" Barry slowly nodded his head.

"Is it possible that the Kryptonian Bond could also happen when there's...much deeper feelings involved?" Kara shyly asked.

"Yeah, I think it's possible," Barry answered. "Why do you ask?" Kara took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Barry her inner feelings. But before she had a chance, the television turned on, prompting Kara and Barry to glance with interest. "Did I accidentally turn on the T.V. by butt-dialing the remote?" Barry continued glancing at the screen when he finally realized the person on the screen wasn't in any movie...it was The Joker, and he was sending Kara and Barry a message. "Son of a gun…"

"Hello, Supergirl and The Flash." The Joker cackled from his end of the T.V. "Fancy seeing you here…in all my technicolor glory."

"What do you want, Joker?" Kara growled while Barry stared at her.

"Well, now that you mention it Supergirl...there is something you can do for me." Joker taunted. "I need you to go back to Blackgate Penitentiary and release one more criminal."

"What? I am not going to Gotham to release another criminal..." Kara argued. "No secret identity is worth that."

"You know Supergirl, I knew you'd say that." Joker smugly responded. "That's why there's something that could be of interest to you…" Before Kara had a chance to ask, she noticed Clark all tied up in a cage...with Harley Quinn torturing him. "Think of this as an incentive Supergirl...if you don't bring me the prisoner I want, Superman dies…"

"Kal-El…" Kara sounded horrified as Barry glared at the screen. Kara cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts, ultimately giving the television a stern glance. "Who do you want?"

"Kara!" Barry sounded shocked that Kara was actually giving into the Joker's demands.

"Poison Ivy," Joker responded. "That won't be too hard for you, would it?"

"No…" Kara answered. "If you hurt my cousin...I will kill you with my bare hands. I promise you that."

"No worries, I won't hurt him...yet…" Joker cackled while giving Kara a sinister look. "By the way, you have 24 hours. Good luck...Supergirl." Just like that, the television went blank, and Kara immediately stood up from the couch.

"Kara, what are you thinking?" Barry sounded exasperated. "You can't break out another prisoner! Supergirl is already on the hot seat."

"Barry, I'm not really going to break out Poison Ivy from jail." Kara slightly chuckled. "I haven't lost my mind yet."

"So what's your plan?" Barry questioned.

"Find Joker's location, save Kal-El, kick Joker's ass and ship him back to Blackgate Penitentiary," Kara answered. "Simple, right?"

"Yeah, except for the part where you're supposed to stay put." Barry reminded her. "What if Joker is doing this on purpose? What if he's trying to get you out in the open so he can plan an attack?"

"I considered that," Kara said. "But he has my cousin, Barry. It's personal now…"

"Okay, then...I'll go get your cousin," Barry suggested. "I zip in and grab him before the Joker can figure out what I'm up to. I am the fastest man alive, right?"

"Barry, I don't know…" Kara appeared skeptical.

"Hey, it's better than you going rogue and breaking out a prisoner." Barry nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Kara, I want to help and this is the best way I can...so please let me do this for you?" Kara considered it before she rubbed her temples and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay." Kara ultimately agreed. "But you zip in and out. Don't try anything else...okay? I can't risk losing you."

I'll be fine...I promise." Barry vowed. Barry walked forward and pressed a passionate kiss on Kara's lips, all while Kara held onto him tightly. " _I love you…_ " Barry whispered against Kara's lips, but once Barry realized what he said, his eyes widened and he saw the stunned look on Kara's face. Barry stammered for a moment while Kara's face slightly softened, but he decided to quickly change the subject as if to forget that moment never happened. "Okay so...um, you stay here...and I'm going to save your cousin." Barry squeaked out before he zoomed out the house. Kara was in a state of shock as she realized what just happened...but she was more upset with herself for not saying how she really felt. Did Barry think that Kara didn't reciprocate his feelings?

"BARRY!" Kara shouted as she turned around...but Barry was long gone. Kara sadly sat on the couch as she ran a hand through her hair. She took one glance around the living room, making sure she was alone before she muttered the words she wanted to say in that moment.

 _"I love you too, Barry…"_

* * *

Oliver walked along the hallways of the DEO as he searched high and low for Mon-El. After he volunteered to babysit the servant from Daxam, Oliver had to admit he was intrigued with what Mon-El could actually do. He didn't realize that Felicity had come out of one the rooms, a smug smile appearing on her face.

"Oliver? Where are you going?" Felicity questioned, prompting Oliver to turn around.

"Hey...you...you look lovely. Did you do something with your hair?" Oliver tried to change the subject as Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Oliver…?" Felicity smirked. "Where are you going? And...lying would be a very bad idea."

"Yeah, I figured." Oliver sighed. "Okay, I'm looking for Mon-El. I just want to talk to him, that's all."

"Okay…" Felicity smirked before pointing towards the arrow in his hand. "And the arrows are for…?"

"To...shoot him with…?" Oliver meekly responded.

"He's bulletproof." Felicity reminded him.

" _I_ know that," Oliver smirked. " _He_ doesn't."

"You are so mean, you know that?" Felicity chortled while Oliver nonchalantly walked down the hallway.

"So, anything new about Kara?" Oliver asked.

"Well, so far nothing." Felicity sighed. "Why is Kryptonian DNA so different from human DNA? And why couldn't Caitlin come to explain the science-y stuff to me?"

"Science-y?" Oliver teased his girlfriend. "I thought you had a more elaborate way with words."

"Oliver, honey...shut up." Felicity raised her eyebrows before pointing to one of the rooms. "I last saw Mon-El in there. Please do not hurt him. He might be useful for something."

"We'll see about that." Oliver continued on his way to the room. Oliver entered the room and spotted Mon-El stacking chairs on top of one another, causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows. "Mon-Dork, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Mon-El responded. "I'm stacking chairs."

"I thought Kara told you to stay out of trouble." Oliver scolded. "How old are you? Five?!"

"Hello? I'm bored…" Mon-El stated as if it was obvious. "But since you do mention Kara...I have a question about her. Actually two. One, is she single because she is so hot...and two, when can I get out of here so I can go home?"

"Okay, to answer your questions...one, Kara is not single. Speedster guy is her boyfriend. Two, what makes you think Daxam is still there?" Oliver pondered.

"Because I was promised it would be," Mon-El answered. "That's the whole reason I got in the pod...the prince promised Daxam would be fine when I returned."

"Would you believe me if I said Daxam doesn't exist anymore?" Oliver revealed. "Just like Krypton isn't there for Kara…?"

"You're lying." Mon-El suddenly became defensive. "Daxam is still there...and once I prove it is…, I'll be on the first flight home."

"Trust me, I would get sheer _joy_ to see you go home so I'd never have to see your face again." Oliver crossed his arms. "But you have to face facts...Earth is your home now. Especially since Daxam exploded."

"For some odd reason, I don't believe you." Mon-El scoffed. "I'll ask Kara. She wouldn't lie to me. After all...she's Supergirl."

"Kara's going to tell you the same thing I'm telling you," Oliver argued. "And Kara is a little too busy to listen to your temper tantrum. Okay? Now, excuse me...I have other things to do."

"So while you go running around, I'm forced to stay here?" Mon-El pouted. "How is that fair?"

"It's fair because you can't get on my nerves." Oliver turned on his heels and started heading towards the door. "By the way...Mon-El, think fast!" Oliver immediately whipped out his bow and arrow and shot it in Mon-El's direction. Mon-El cowered in fear, but he was surprised when he saw the arrow land on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mon-El shouted. "You could have killed me!"

"Hey...here's a lesson I learned in my many years of life...life's a bitch, and then you die. Welcome to Earth, Mon-El." Oliver walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, but he immediately caught Felicity's eye which caused Oliver to stiffen.

"Sensitivity is not in your repertoire, I see…" Felicity shook her head with a disapproving look.

"How long were you there?' Oliver slightly wondered.

"Long enough to know I'm gonna kick your ass if you can't play nice with others." Felicity sternly said. "Oliver, Mon-El is on another planet. That experience alone is scary enough. He needs warm and friendly faces...not you scaring the crap out of him by almost killing him. Okay?"

"But…" Oliver tried to counter.

"Oliver," Felicity spoke with authority.

"Okay." Oliver reluctantly agreed. "Do you think he'll be scared for the rest of his stay?"

"How could he be with a pretty alien like Kara running around?" Felicity chuckled.

"Oh, Barry is gonna hate him," Oliver muttered as they walked away from the door.

"Don't say anything to Barry or Kara...but I am looking forward to a Barry and Mon-El catfight," Felicity muttered while Oliver placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"$40 on the Scarlet Speedster," Oliver whispered as Felicity placed her hand on Oliver's back.

"$60 on the Daxamite." Felicity counter.

"Oh...you are so on." Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulder while the two of them walked down the hall.

* * *

Kara sat alone in her apartment as she watched the _Singing In The Rain_ musical. However, she couldn't really concentrate on the scene in front of her. Her mind wandered over to Barry, and all she could do was worry for him. She hadn't heard from him in hours, and she thought of the possibility Barry was avoiding her. Especially after she was left stunned when Barry said he loved her. Kara heard a knock on the door, prompting her to glance over. She used her X-Ray vision to see Alex on the other side, eventually releasing a sigh.

"Come in," Kara said. Alex opened the door and studied Kara's gloomy attitude.

"Hey," Alex held the box up as Kara bit her lower lip. "I come in peace...and with donuts."

"Jelly filled?" Kara immediately perked up.

"Of course." Alex smiled softly as Kara motioned for the box. "Hey, where's Barry? I thought he was supposed to look after you."

"The Joker kidnapped Kal-El...and because I was told to sit on the sidelines, Barry went instead." Kara explained while taking a jelly donut from Alex. "He was so insistent on going...and when I kissed him goodbye, he told me he loved me." Alex glanced at her sister with slight shock while Kara leaned back on the sofa. "He told me he loved me...and all I did was stand there like an idiot! Truth be told...I wanted to say I loved him too…"

"Why didn't you?" Alex appeared muddled while Kara scoffed.

"Partly because you and Hank wanted Barry to break up with me," Kara admitted. "I heard your argument with Barry the other day. I have super hearing, you know…"

"You were playing dumb when you pretended you didn't know anything…" Alex groaned. "Kara, I did tell Barry to break up with you...but that was because Hank wanted me to get you to focus on your Supergirl duties. But, now I know this is something much deeper than you guys liking each other. You love him...and he loves you. I'm sorry if I got in the way of you and Barry. My sister instincts took over and the last thing I wanted was to see you get hurt. We all know how that went with James."

"That's the thing, Alex." Kara felt herself getting emotional. "Barry _isn't_ James. Barry makes me feel special, which says a lot because I'm a superhero with superpowers. But...he also makes everything seem like it's cotton candy and rainbows. Kryptonian Bonds are scary...because you're head over heels for someone who could end up being the reason you die. But Barry makes me feel safe and protected. I love him more than I love being Supergirl...and I love being Supergirl a whole lot."

"Then...if you love Barry, you should tell him. Be with him." Alex assured her.

"What about Hank?" Kara questioned.

"Don't worry, I got Hank. You just worry about you and Barry, okay?" Alex wrapped her arms around Kara as Kara leaned on Alex's shoulder. "I am so proud of you, Kara. Being in love is scary, but it's also beautiful and messy. No one has love figured out but the journey is rewarding."

"If we're being honest, love scares me more than Kryptonite," Kara admitted.

"That's life." Alex chuckled while Kara hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too." Kara beamed as the Danvers sisters stayed in their embrace. Kara and Alex's moment was ruined when the Joker reappeared on the television screen. "You again?! What do you want?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Supergirl…" Joker responded, a devilish curl gracing his lips. "You know, I asked for you to bring me Poison Ivy…"

"He wants you to break a prisoner out of jail?" Alex sounded as if she was in disbelief.

"Yes...but she thought it'd be funny to send other help for Superman," Joker smirked. "Now, I have a two-for-one special." Kara stared at the cage that was above Joker's head as her eyes widened. Along with Clark in the cage, Barry was also with him!

" _Barry!_ " Kara shouted.

"It's a shame you weren't smart enough to listen," Joker growled. "So here's the plan this time…, bring me Poison Ivy...or else both your cousin and boyfriend die. Clock's ticking, Supergirl." The T.V. immediately shut off as Kara cleared her throat, realizing she didn't have much of a choice.

"I have to go." Kara started walking towards the window, but Alex started to follow her.

"Kara, we can do this another way…" Alex assured her. "You don't have to do this."

"Alex, if Barry dies, I die," Kara explained. "I hate doing this as much as the next person but Barry needs me." Alex was about to argue until Kara flew out the window and disappeared into the night sky. Alex wished there was a way she could have helped Kara without this turning into a bigger mess.

* * *

"You know, when I told Kara I was going to grab you and zoom out of here, the last thing I thought was The Joker actually catching me." Barry absentmindedly stared at the bars of the cage while Clark shook his head in disbelief. "So what are you in here for?"

"One minute I was fighting Mr. Mxyzptlk, and the next...the Joker kidnapped me," Clark responded. "You just had to let the Joker out, didn't you?"

"Clark, I know you don't like me and you think I'm bad news...but the only reason I let Joker out was because he knows about Kara's secret identity," Barry grumbled. "I didn't have a choice."

"Joker knows about Kara being Supergirl?" Clark's animosity disappeared as he glanced at Barry. "How?"

"James told Harley about Kara's secret identity, and Harley kidnapped Winn in order to get The Joker out of jail. And that's what you missed on, _Glee_." Barry replied, earning a muddled look from Clark. "What? You should totally watch it sometime."

"Back to the point, you mean to tell me that Kara's identity is on the line? And this isn't just about Winn?" Clark asked.

"No, it's not just about Winn," Barry revealed. "Clark, if Kara's secret is revealed, she'll be run out of town. People are afraid of what they don't understand...and they're not going to understand her being an alien the entire time she was on Earth."

"Okay…" Clark glanced back at Joker and Harley Quinn. "So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we break the lock, then bust out of here," Barry said. "But this plan can only work if we're on the same page. Got me?"

"Yeah, got you." Clark agreed. Barry and Clark stared at the lock, with Clark leaning towards it hesitantly. He continued glancing at Joker, but he knew he couldn't pick the lock and distract the bad guys at the same time. "If they look over here, distract them."

"With what?" Barry asked.

"I don't know...with the charm you think you have." Clark quipped. "It worked on my cousin, right?"

"Hey, she's hard to charm." Barry pointed a finger at Clark. "Especially when she thought I was her sworn enemy as The Flash."

"I still don't know how she forgave you for that," Clark smirked. "All right, I almost got the lock…"

" _Step away, Joker!_ " Barry and Clark's eyes darted towards the door that swung open, the both of them staring at Kara as Supergirl.

"Supergirl...I don't see Poison Ivy…" Joker furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we had a deal."

"See, here's the funny thing Joker…" Kara crossed her arms while furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't negotiate with terrorists. It's bad enough you kidnapped my cousin, but my boyfriend too? I'm not releasing another criminal onto the streets just so you can make Gotham your private playground."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Supergirl." Joker gave Kara a devilish grin. Before Kara had a chance to fight back, Harley grabbed her from behind, and before Kara could squirm away, an injection was delivered into her neck.

"KARA!" Barry and Clark shouted. Kara felt her eyes droop as her body went limp, but seeing Kara in that state was enough to drive Barry mad. Barry yanked the lock and broke out of the cage, speeding towards Harley and throwing her against the wall. Barry kneeled down Kara's sleeping figure while the Joker continued to laugh maniacally.

"You're too late, Flash!" Joker cackled. "Your super-sweetheart is about to run rampant along Gotham City…"

"What?" Barry didn't understand what Joker meant, especially when he saw Kara's eyes flutter open. "Kara, hey...are you alright?" However, Kara didn't look like herself when she glanced into Barry's eyes. She almost seemed...angry. "Kara...babe, it's okay…" Kara immediately grabbed Barry's neck and started choking him, causing Barry to gasp for air. Barry felt himself heading towards unconsciousness until two strong hands grabbed Barry's shoulders and pulled him away. Barry was shocked when he saw Clark behind him, wondering how he suddenly got there after he was across the room a second ago.

"Kara's not herself," Clark revealed.

"I know! She choked me!" Barry exclaimed. "Why is she not herself?"

"She's been exposed to Red Kryptonite," Clark said.

"Red...Red Kryptonite." Barry stammered. "That's what Felicity said Zoom had when Kara went berserk on him."

"Except, Harley and Joker injected Kara with it…" Clark replied. "She's feeling the full effects of it. She's basically lost all inhibitions."

"English, please?" Barry panicked.

"She's evil." Clark plainly said.

"And since she's evil, Supergirl is under our control." Joker laughed while Barry clenched his fist. "Supergirl, please get rid of our unwanted guests."

"Kara...please...don't do this." Barry pleaded. "I know you, you're better than this…, you're a sweet superhero who always sees the good in people. Please, Kara..."

"Begging for mercy isn't sexy, Allen." Kara firmly stated. "And Joker's right...it's time to annihilate the competition…starting with you."

"Barry, we have to get out of here," Clark instructed.

"What about Kara?!" Barry angrily replied. "We're just going to leave her here?"

"I know it's hard, Barry. We'll figure out a way to save Kara. I promise." Clark said. "But for now, we have to go. If she kills you, she dies too...that's the downside to the Kryptonian Bond. We can't risk that right now."

"Aww, that's cute...they think they're gonna save her." Harley cackled.

"Kara, I don't expect you to say it back, especially in the state you're in now...but I love you so much...and I am going to do everything I can to fix the mess I got us into." Barry felt tears sting his eyes before running away from the building with Clark flying in tow. As soon as Barry and Clark left, Kara turned towards Joker, and gave him a devilish smirk.

"How about we have some fun?" Kara chortled. "Let's go break some people out of prison."

"Ooh, I like her, puddin'." Harley purred towards the Joker.

"Yes...with Supergirl on our side...we're going to create some havoc and finally kill that annoying...bat!" Joker shouted. "Let's destroy Gotham…"

"Sounds...evil." Kara flipped her blonde hair while glancing at the Blackgate Penitentiary from far. "And after we cause some mayhem there's one other thing we have to do...destroy The Flash and Superman…"

"It's like killing two birds with one stone." Harley gave a sinister smile. "I really like her now."

"So do I kitten...but for now...to the Penitentiary…" Joker motioned for Harley and Kara to follow. "Gotham City is about to crawl with villains."

* * *

As soon as Barry and Clark got away, Barry turned his attention to the building where Joker was holding them and finally let the tears that were building up fall. Barry couldn't believe Joker was manipulating Kara…, and now she was evil until who knew when. Clark watched Barry sadly gaze at the building before giving him a solemn look.

"You really love her, don't you?" Clark couldn't help but ask. Barry turned to Clark and simply nodded his head, causing Clark to give him a look of understanding. "I know…, and the fact you love her is what scares me the most. But believe me when I say we're gonna get her back, Barry. We're never giving up on her."

"I know. Clark, how long does Red Kryptonite last?" Barry immediately refocused on how they were going to save Kara.

"Anywhere from 24 to 48 hours," Clark responded. "Why?"

"We need to go back to the DEO," Barry instructed. "There has to be some cure we can whip up so we can save Kara. And we have to do it before Batman thinks she's in on their ruse…"

"Or worse...before she decides to fight against you." Clark reminded him. "One of you are not going to make it out alive if she fights you with Red Kryptonite in her system...which means neither of you will…"

"The clock is ticking then…," Barry muttered as he started making his way back to National City. However, Barry took one last look at the abandoned building where they left Kara and felt his heart turn heavy. "Be strong, Kara…"

With that, Barry zoomed past Clark and made a beeline for the DEO, trying to think what was the next course of action in order to save his soulmate.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl.**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I have returned with a brand new chapter! I know I took long in posting and i'm sorry. I promise you and myself that I am going to bring myself to finish this story. I don't want it to be one of those stories that I don't finish and I leave everyone hanging. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for your neverending support.**_

* * *

When Barry returned to the DEO with Clark in tow, he knew he had to tell someone about Kara's 'Red Kryptonite' phase. Unfortunately, the first person there was Alex...and when she saw Barry empty handed, she freaked out. Okay, 'freak out' wouldn't begin to describe Alex's reaction. Not only was her sister running around with The Joker and Harley Quinn, but she was infected with Red Kryptonite. Barry knew Alex had a right to freak out, but what really put Barry on edge was Hank was standing nearby...and he looked less than pleased with Barry's revelation.

"Okay, run by me again what exactly happened to Kara." Alex crossed her arms while glancing at Barry with concern. "She came to save you and then Harley stabs her with some syringe in the neck?"

"Yeah, then she choked me and we tussled," Barry responded. "Clark suggested we come back here to lick our wounds, so...here we are."

"Barry also blurted out he loved Kara," Clark added, although Barry didn't seem impressed with Clark telling everyone. "What, it was an important detail. I thought everyone should know."

"Well, I do love Kara," Barry answered.

"Don't say that." Hank furrowed his eyebrows towards Barry.

"Say what?" Barry innocently responded.

"That you love Kara," Hank replied. "You're overly emotional right now. Snap out of it."

"Anyway," Barry decided to change the subject while trying not to show disdain towards Hank undermining his feelings. "Kara was injected with Red Kryptonite. I know Clark said Red Kryptonite makes you lose all your inhibitions, but does Red Kryptonite make you follow orders too? Almost like you're some mindless zombie?"

"No...it doesn't," Alex replied. "Joker and Harley laced that Red Kryptonite with something. And it had to have been something synthetic. That's why Kara listens to everything Joker says."

"Okay, so what's the plan to save her?" Barry questioned. "Is there a cure so we can turn her back to normal?"

"There is…" Alex said. "But unless we can analyze the substance Joker injected Kara with, we can't make an antidote. Did you see what happened to the syringe after they used it on Kara?"

"Um...Harley tossed it to the side." Barry revealed. "It should still be in that abandoned warehouse."

"Then go back to the abandoned warehouse and find it," Hank ordered.

"Yeah, that's like getting mugged and then going back to the same mugger to get mugged again." Barry pointed out. "It just sounds extremely repetitive."

"You love Kara, don't you?" Hank furrowed his eyebrows as Barry slowly nodded his head. "Then go find the syringe so we can save her…"

"I'll go with you, Barry," Clark said, but Barry immediately turned around and shook his head.

"Joker's going to be expecting you, Clark," Barry revealed. "We need to send someone who has never seen Joker and Harley Quinn before. They'd be a secret weapon of sorts." Barry's face appeared as if something dawned on him, causing him to snap his fingers. "We do have someone like that."

"What are you thinking?" Hank questioned.

"I hate saying this but...what about Mon-El?" Barry suggested.

"Mon-El?" Alex asked. "Barry, he's only been here a few days. We don't know what he's capable of."

"That's what makes him the perfect candidate." Barry turned his heels and left for Mon-El's room. "Besides, he's scared of Oliver. So that's bonus points in my book." Barry walked into Mon-El's room and noticed he was folding paper, which was a stark contrast to the destructive Mon-El they met earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Felicity suggested if I wanted to get rid of negative energy, I'd do origami," Mon-El explained before he held up what looked to be a completed work of origami. "Look, I made a swan."

"It's...very beautiful, Mon-El." Barry politely replied before clearing his throat. "Kara needs you and unfortunately so do I…"

"Okay, bring in Miss Bossy Pants." Mon-El shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not here," Barry explained. "Something happened to her and I need your help to fix it."

"Did you screw up your relationship with her already?" Mon-El sounded surprised. "Because...that means all the more reason to butt in and try to kiss her…"

"No, I didn't screw anything up." Barry retorted. "Joker did...and wait, you want to date Miss Bossy Pan-ugh...I mean...Kara?"

"She's hot," Mon-El replied. "And she's less of a challenge for me. Besides, why do you like her? You're not even from here."

"Who told you that?" Barry questioned.

"Your friend Cisco," Mon-El answered. "By the way, he's much better company than Oliver. And he's cooler than you. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend..."

"Focus!" Barry snapped his fingers in Mon-El's face. "Kara is in trouble, and we need to save her. So...I need your help before Joker and Harley Quinn make her do something she's going to regret…"

"Okay, so where do we find her?" Mon-El wondered.

"First we have to find the syringe that Harley injected Kara with so Alex can get a sample of the synthetic Red Kryptonite mix," Barry explained. "I was a forensic scientist on my Earth, so that shouldn't be too hard to do. Then we create an antidote, find Kara and inject her with it. Simple, right?"

"It's the Joker, Barry." Mon-El reminded him. "Villains never make anything simple."

"Okay, you're right...but still..." Barry groaned. "Speaking of Cisco...I need to speak to him now."

"He was in the control room or something like that," Mon-El answered as Barry walked away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Just stay here, will you?" Barry asked, not even bothering to turn his head. Barry went to the control room and found Cisco eating donuts, and looking through a file. "Cisco...buddy...we need to talk."

"What's up?" Cisco turned his head and spotted Barry raising an eyebrow at him. "Ooh, something bad happened."

"No...everything is absolutely perfect...except for the fact Kara was injected with Red Kryptonite, so she thinks she's evil." Barry sighed. "Listen, I need you to do something for me...and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I know you're not Felicity, but I need you to hack into the street cameras and get me a current location on the Joker."

"Well, I'm not Felicity but I think I can hack the street cameras. After all, I am pretty tech savvy." Cisco cracked his knuckles and started typing on the computer. Five seconds later, Cisco pressed the enter key and proudly smiled at Barry. "Done."

"I so owe you one." Barry muttered while staring at the screen. "Blackgate Penitentiary, huh?"

"What's he doing there?" Cisco asked.

"My guess? He's going to break out Poison Ivy…" Barry stared at the screen and noticed Kara with a black catsuit walking along the prison. "Looks like he's getting Kara to do his dirty work for him…"

"What a lowlife…" Cisco added as the two of them stared at the screen. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to go the prison and strangle Joker with my bare hands." Barry seethed while staring at the screen. "But I also know that I have to follow the plan. Get the syringe, make the antidote and save Kara."

"Smart man." Cisco patted Barry's arm. "So what is Mon-El going to contribute to your glorious plan."

"He's just someone Joker and Harley have never seen before," Barry replied. "Like I told Kara's cousin, people don't like what they don't understand. And they're really not going to understand Mon-El."

"Does that mean you'll take your own advice regarding Mon-El?" Cisco questioned. "Considering you don't like him very much."

"It's not that I don't like Mon-El." Barry scoffed. "He just keeps trying to charm Kara and I don't like that."

"Someone's a little peanut butter jelly…" Cisco spoke in a sing-song tone.

"I am not jealous." Barry insisted. "Especially not of that Daxamite, who thinks he can swoop in and steal Kara all because he's an alien from another planet. Stupid Mon-El…"

"I can hear you, you know." Mon-El walked into the control room, his eyes locked on the cameras. "Wow, Kara looks hot in that black body suit…, what a babe."

"What?!" Barry blurted out while clenching his fist at Mon-El.

"Cisco said that's what you call a really hot girl, right?" Mon-El nonchalantly asked.

"Yeah, but you can't call her that! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Barry yelled which immediately caused Alex, Hank, Oliver, and Felicity to run into the control room. "They may teach you how to be degrading on your planet, but on mine, we treat women with respect!"

"I'm not sure what's your problem with me, dude…" Mon-El furrowed his eyebrows, but the next thing Mon-El knew, Barry zipped Mon-El to the wall and pinned him there.

"Let's get one thing straight...don't call me dude you smug, pretentious...!" Barry angrily retorted but Barry was immediately grabbed by Oliver, who was trying to pull him away.

"Get Barry out of here, now," Hank told Oliver. "He needs to cool down!"

"Let's go," Oliver muttered while leading Barry to the hallway. As soon as Oliver and Barry were away from Mon-El, Oliver pinned Barry against the wall with force. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Picking fights with other people? This isn't like you! You're acting...like me. And Rao knows we don't need another one of me running around. So tell me what's bothering you, Barry?"

"I'll gladly tell you when you remove your hands from my neck." Barry choked out, causing Oliver to realize he was cutting off Barry's air circulation.

"Right...sorry." Oliver cleared his throat while removing his hands from Barry's neck. "Continue."

"I'm just frustrated…," Barry groaned. "Kara is in trouble, Mon-El is only interested in getting in her pants and Joker is out there doing who knows what. Joker getting out was my fault…, I'm the one that should be fixing this...not Winn, not the DEO, not Kara...me. And then after this...we can go home to our Earth."

"What?" Oliver appeared muddled, but to Barry's surprise, there was a mix of disappointment in his voice. "Barry, you can't just leave here…"

"Why? Being selfish caused enough problems." Barry dejectedly said. "All because I wanted something for myself, Kara's in a jam and Gotham City is about to be run by villains. I just accepted that I can't have everything I want."

"Barry, yes you can," Oliver said. "Look, if this is about what I said the other day, the I will be the first to admit I was wrong. You clearly care about Kara and there's no doubt Kara loves you."

"I don't know about that." Barry chuckled. "She never said anything about that. She...just stood there when I told her how I felt. I took that as my cue to hightail it out of there. Plus she looked murderous when I told her the second time."

"Barry…," Oliver sighed. "You are dense, my friend. The girl loves you, and you can tell by the way she stares at you...the way she always defends you...the fact there's a Kryptonian Bond between the two of you. There's love and mutual respect...and I've never seen you look at someone the way you look at her. She's special to you, Barry...and it's quite obvious. So leaving this Earth because you think you're the problem isn't helping anyone. You're going to prove Hank right, especially if you leave Kara when she needs you the most. Stay. Fight. For Kara."

"When did you take a motivational speech class?" Barry jested.

"Seriously…" Oliver chuckled. "Find Kara...save her from Joker. We can figure out the rest later. Just...do something for me."

"Anything," Barry responded.

"Don't kill Mon-El," Oliver replied. "He's a pain in the ass...but we need him. Like you said, he's the only one the Joker hasn't seen yet. And we need him if we're going to bring back Kara."

"Yeah, I know…" Barry muttered. "I don't know what's worse, the fact he's infatuated with Kara or the fact we need him."

"Both is pretty bad." Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't need him for long."

"I better not, I don't know how much more of him I could take," Barry admitted. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at his friend until he realized Barry's face turned serious. "We're gonna save Kara, right?"

"No. You're going to save Kara." Oliver corrected him. "At this point, you're the only one who can."

"That's a huge chip on my shoulder." Barry sighed. "But, I can do this. Kara's counting on me..." Oliver and Barry stood in silence for a moment as Barry recollected his thoughts. He was going to be in for the fight of his life against the Joker...but Kara needed him...and that was where Barry's focus had to be at this point in time.

* * *

The Blackgate Penitentiary was normally quiet, especially during the overnight shift. Luckily for Joker, that was the best time to initiate his plan of letting out the crooks and weasels of Gotham City. The job was going to be easier this time around; they had a Red Kryptonite Supergirl on their side. Kara, Joker and Harley Quinn walked the hallways of the empty prison, glancing at all of the cells until the Joker found the one he wanted.

"Puddin', are you almost done yet?" Harley groaned. "The guards are going to check the floor soon, and we don't need to get locked in here...again."

"Be quiet, Harley." Joker glared at her. "They're going to find us faster if you keep yapping away." Joker continued walking along the floor while Kara stood alongside Harley, but Harley couldn't help but notice that Kara's eyes were focused on Joker.

"What are you staring at?" Harley questioned Kara while she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Your boyfriend's really hot," Kara smirked while flipping her blonde hair to the side. "I'm not quite sure what I saw in that Barry Allen kid when I was a goody-goody, but man that Joker guy is a piece of work."

"Excuse you, but you can't have him." Harley angrily hissed.

"Why not?" Kara scoffed while crossing her arms. "All's fair in love and war, right? I mean, villains don't honor the relationship code…"

"You can't have Joker." Harley angrily pointed a finger at Kara. "He's mine. And if I catch you near him, I'll break your neck blondie…"

"So...I shouldn't do...this?" Kara walked ahead of Harley until she reached the Joker, a sly smile forming on her face. "Joker, I just wanted to tell you, I think you smell absolutely fantastic. What perfume is that? Evil No.5?" Joker stopped for a moment and glanced at Kara in awe, a smirk now appearing on his face.

"Hmm...impressive that you noticed Supergirl…" Joker chortled. "I must say...being evil makes you even more attractive."

"Does it now?" Kara purred in response.

"Excuse you, puddin'." Harley appeared offended as Joker shooed Harley with his hand.

"Not now, Harley." Joker continued looking at Kara, who glanced back at him with lust. "The grown ups are talking." Harley appeared miffed as Kara followed Joker to one of the cages, prompting her to cross her arms with anger. As Kara walked away with Joker, Harley fumed. She was not about to let some snot nosed superhero under a Red Kryptonite spell steal her man…

"Puddin', you've only known Kryptonite Supergirl for a few hours." Harley reminded him. "Are you really gonna throw away what we had for...her?"

"You're exaggerating again, Harley," Joker grumbled.

"I don't think I am." Harley retorted.

"Harley, I suggest you shut up before the guards come." Kara hissed.

"Or what, doll face?" Harley shouted. Kara immediately lit her eyes and shot a laser beam towards Harley's feet, ultimately provoking Harley to stay quiet. "Okay...you made your point."

"So where on earth is Poison Ivy anyway?" Kara turned around and continued walking.

"We'll release her in due time, Supergirl," Joker replied. "First we have to release a few other people along the way."

"Like who?" Harley wondered.

"Dr. Freeze, Penguin...the Riddler. Any of those names ring a bell, Harley? Or were you not listening to my plan?" Joker sounded exasperated while Kara smirked.

"She seems to have selective hearing Jokey-Poo…" Kara cooed while glancing at Joker adoringly.

"Indeed she does, Supergirl." Joker agreed. Kara gave Harley a smug glance before they stopped at Dr. Freeze's cell. "Freeze…, looks like you made bail…" Dr. Freeze turned around and spotted Kara who was furrowing her eyebrows at him. But Dr. Freeze wasn't intrigued by seeing the Girl of Steel there.

"Is this a joke, Joker?" Dr. Freeze scoffed. "She and her speedster boyfriend were the ones that put me in here in the first place."

"Does this look like the same girl that put you away?" Joker motioned towards Kara who was suddenly using her fingers to tiptoe along Dr. Freeze's shoulder. "For one thing, she's quite touchy."

"I can see that." Dr. Freeze raised an eyebrow towards her. "What did you do to her, Joker?"

"Let's just say that now she's just somebody that you used to know…" Joker chortled as Harley pretended to laugh along, but Kara turned towards Joker and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't think it was so funny…" Kara responded.

"You're right, it wasn't." Joker composed himself before Kara started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"While you make out with Dr. Freeze, I'm going to let everyone else out," Kara said as The Joker gave a sinister grin. "I'm sure Batman won't mind cleaning up our mess."

"Where have you been all my life?" The Joker sounded impressed while following her. However, the only one not impressed was Harley. She was seething with rage over how the Joker could be so infatuated with Kryptonite Supergirl. Harley wanted to be Joker's only object of affection...and she wasn't going to let some mind controlled princess steal her spotlight.

* * *

The first place Barry and Mon-El went was the warehouse Joker and Harley originally held him and Clark. Barry figured Joker would have left a vial with the serum he initially mixed with the red kryptonite, and he knew his skills as a forensic scientist were going to come in handy here. But if there was one thing Barry needed, it was for Mon-El to stop pacing around the warehouse. Who knew what the Joker had done to the place while Barry and Clark were away.

"All right, we're looking for a small syringe that might have a foreign substance," Barry instructed as he and Mon-El looked around. "Keep your eyes peeled and don't touch anything."

"Why can't I touch anything?" Mon-El questioned as Barry turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I said so," Barry responded. "But you're not my mother or father, so...I don't think I should listen to you. Besides, you tried to kill me back at the DEO." Mon-El continued testing Barry's patience.

"Listen to me very closely, Mon-Dork. Joker and Harley Quinn could have booby trapped anything in this warehouse. If you touch anything but the syringe, we could be in trouble. We can actually die. So please, listen to me and just look for the syringe." Barry turned around and started looking for the syringe, but he heard Mon-El chuckle behind him. "What is so funny, Mon-El?"

"You...you said 'booby'." Mon-El tried not to laugh, but Barry glared at Mon-El in return.

"Do me a favor," Barry angrily said. "Just look around. It's not that hard to do." Barry turned and went back to looking for the syringe, which gave Mon-El indication that he should look around too. Mon-El started looking around the warehouse away from Barry, but as he continued looking, he realized there was something on the table which intrigued him. It was a red button with the word 'PUSH' on it.

"Oh, what does this do?" Mon-El questioned to himself as he walked towards the table. He pressed the red button that was on the table, but once he did so, he heard rumbling from the floor. Just a few feet away, Barry felt the ground shaking, and it took him a moment to process that Mon-El had something to do with it.

"Mon-El! Did you touch something?!" Barry snapped while Mon-El stared meekly at the red button.

"No…?" Mon-El lied, although his response came out as a question.

" _Barry, you have to get out of there!_ " Cisco said from the radio attached to Barry's super suit. " _Mon-El accidentally triggered a self-destruct mechanism on the warehouse."_

"In English, please?" Barry panicked.

"The building is going to explode," Cisco replied. Barry grabbed Mon-El as they ran out of the warehouse and onto the hill overlooking the area. Barry took a deep breath as he watched the abandoned warehouse engulf into flames. He appeared as if he was in disbelief, but he was more upset that Mon-El was standing right next to him, almost watching the exploding building in awe.

"You know on my planet, they consider exploding buildings 'entertainment'." Mon-El simply said. Barry clenched his fists in anger, but he was interrupted when he heard Cisco's voice from his suit.

" _Barry, did you and Mon-El get out of there?_ " Cisco questioned.

"Unfortunately," Barry said. "Cisco, I was this close to finding the syringe! But of course, it had to be Mon-El to touch something."

"This is a new planet and I was just curious." Mon-El meekly replied.

"Well, you chose a wonderful time to be curious." Barry sardonically seethed.

"See, you get my point." Mon-El glided over Barry's sarcasm.

"Mon-El, do you not realize what you just did?" Barry asked. "Because the warehouse blew up, we are never going to find the syringe."

"I'm sure it's still in the rubble somewhere." Mon-El tried to reason.

"Do you not realize the seriousness of what you've done?!" Barry yelled. "No! Because everything is a joke to you! Let me tell you something, Mon-El, you're not on Daxam anymore! You're on Earth! So do me a favor and grow up!" Mon-El appeared as if he was stunned by Barry's words. However, before he had a chance to retort, Barry heard static come from his earpiece. "What's going on?"

" _We have a problem,_ " Cisco said. " _There's been a huge breach at Blackgate Penitentiary._ "

"How big are we talking?" Barry pondered as Mon-El glanced with interest.

" _Well, let's just say all of the villains that were currently incarcerated have been released. And guess who is behind it?_ " Cisco winced at the end of his question.

"Let me guess? Joker?" Barry shuddered.

" _Exactly,_ " Cisco replied while Barry turned to Mon-El with a reluctant glance.

"Let's go to Gotham City," Barry said. "Joker's about to start a revolution."

"Oh, can we stop for donuts along the way?" Mon-El perked up.

"No, we can't," Barry answered, although truthfully he could have gone for some donuts right now. "Come on, let's go." Mon-El nodded his head as Barry zoomed towards Gotham City, hoping that they could save Kara before it was too late.

* * *

Barry and Mon-El made their way to Gotham City in record time, especially since they heard Joker-along with Kara-was going to be here. Barry hoped that no one was hurting Kara, even if she was under mind control. And without the syringe to make the antidote, Barry was going to have to think of a new plan.

"Well, if it isn't the Scarlet Speedster." Joker guffawed as Barry zoomed in front of him and Harley. "I'm actually very glad you came. It's not a party without you…"

"Listen to me, you need to put all of these criminals back in Blackgate." Barry reasoned. "If you can comply, I can work out a good deal for you. It's not too late to do the right thing, Joker."

"You _fool_!" Kara laughed as she walked forward, glancing at Barry with a devilish grin. "You're getting in Joker's way?"

"Yeah, what she said." Harley pointed at Kara.

"Kara, this isn't you." Barry sighed as he gave her a helpless glance. "Joker did something to you, and now you think you're evil. Come with me back to the DEO and we can figure out a way to help you."

"Why would I want your help?" Kara gave a fake pout while slowly walking towards Barry. "I have never felt more alive…"

"Helping Joker break people out of prison is your idea of feeling alive?" Barry scoffed. "Kara, we have to get the Red Kryptonite out of your system. It's causing you to act out like this. And I know exactly who you are. You...working with Joker...isn't you."

"Oh shut up, she doesn't want to hear your lies!" Harley cackled as Barry furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Just remember, we know something about you that no one else knows. You wouldn't want you or Supergirl being run out of town, now would ya."

"Is that why you have Winn doing whatever you want? Cause he's protecting Supergirl's secret?" Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Pretty much. I just love that he's one of those 'ride or die' friends." Harley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, where _is_ Winn anyway?" Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's busy concocting something special that will help us rule the world." Joker cackled. "In fact, he should be here any minute." Barry noticed someone pushing through the crowd of villains and saw Winn appearing with a syringe. "Ah, here he is now."

"Winn, what are you doing?" Barry said just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Winn appeared saddened as he glanced at Barry. "I have to protect Kara's secret. I can't have anyone knowing who she is."

"Don't you see that in you trying to help her, you're actually hurting her?" Barry motioned towards Kara in her Red Kryptonite state. "This isn't Kara…, and I'm sure if Kara was upright, she wouldn't want you doing anything like this."

"Okay, and if the world finds out who she really is, they're not going to hesitate running her out of town!" Winn retorted. "I can't lose my best friend!"

"Winn, you lost your best friend the moment Joker and Harley injected her with Red Kryptonite." Barry reasoned. "The real Kara would understand if you didn't want to help Joker and Harley. Please...don't do this..."

"Enough chit-chat," Joker growled as Winn stood quietly. "Bring the syringe to me."

"What are you going to do to Kara now?" Barry felt his heart drop as he felt helpless.

"Oh my dear boy," Joker slowly walked towards Barry with a sinister grin. "This isn't for Kara. This is for _you_." Before Barry had a chance to respond, Kara grabbed him and used her strength to hold him down, causing the Scarlet Speedster to squirm helplessly.

"Kara! Let me go!" Barry shouted, with Kara giving Joker a sinister look. "Kara, don't do this! Kara…, Kara." Barry continued to plead as the Joker walked closer, eventually taking the syringe and plunging it towards Barry's neck. " _KARA!_ "

The Joker stuck the syringe in Barry's neck as he let out a scream, eventually slumping to the floor almost as if he was in a comatose state. Winn bit his lower lip as Barry stayed on the floor, his eyes eventually going towards Joker with worry.

"With this syringe, we'll have both Supergirl and The Flash on our side," Joker said as Winn glanced at Red Kryptonite Kara. "And if The Flash doesn't comply, Supergirl can take him out once and for all. I'd love to see what Batman and Superman have to say about that." Joker continued staring at Barry who kept his eyes closed. Far away from the scene, Mon-El hid behind one of the buildings as he watched the scene unfold before him. Saving Barry was too far gone…, and he knew he couldn't take on all of those villains at once. He had to get help in order to save Kara, Barry, and Winn.

He just hoped that he would be taken seriously in his effort to prove his worth.


End file.
